A Trip To The Past
by Black Dragon Wave Master
Summary: INUxYYH crossover. Hiei gets sent to the past by a demon.While there he meets the Inu gang and is forced to travel with them for the jewel shards. Will Hiei find a way back to the future or will he be stuck in the past for good? hope that summary didn't s
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: I made a very corrections. Plan to do the same to some other chapters.**

This will be the first time I ever wrote anything so I hope it comes out good. The title of the story might change though because I just couldn't think of anything else and plus I think I saw a story with the same title somewhere. It is a YYH crossover with Inuyasha. If anyone wants a pairing of some kind just ask. But I will not do a HieixKagome pairing. I hate that one so any other one will be fine as long as it's not Yaoi or Yuri. (I think I got that one right)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters, the only thing I own is this story. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of location, time, and POV**

**A Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 1**  


**Hiei's POV**

As I was getting up I realized that I was still in the Ningenkai. My surroundings were still forests but it was different. There was no longer the smell of polluted air, but that of fresh and clean air. It did not have the strong scent of the Maikai or the dark red sky. It did seem like I was in the Ningenkai but I could sense demonic energy around me. Most were very weak. Probably that of a D-class or a low C-class appreciation.

As I stood up I became dizzy and I was forced to use a nearby tree to stop myself from falling. I then started to think back on how I got here.

**Flash Back**

We were called to Koenma's office for another stupid case. I couldn't care less about whatever it was and if it was a danger to all of the Ningenkai then to bad. Whatever happens, that doesn't concern me personally. It should be left to the others. It's there world to protect not mine.

If I had a choice I wouldn't even live in the Ningenkai. I only live in that damn place because I am unable to return to the Maikai since the Reikai fixed the barrier. The only good thing that is there is my sister Yukina, and I guess the fox as well.

Kurama and I have been waiting for the detective and the baka to arrive so that Koenma could fill us in on this damn mission.

The ferry onna walked though the door with the two right behind her. They seem to be arguing about something pointless. I'm not too sure because I wasn't really listens to those morons.

Kurama got them to shut up, so now Koenma will finally tell us what he has us here for.

**Normal POV**

"I have called you all here to tell you about your new case," Koenma said.

"We already know that you called us for a damn mission toddler so what the hell is it that you want us to do?" Yusuke asked while trying to suppress a yawn.

It was after all 3 in the morning.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A TODDLER YUSUKE?!!!" Koenma screamed at him.

"No clue I never kept count."

"Well anyway the reason that you are here is because a extremely dangerous demon has escaped to the human world," Koenma said.

"What kind of abilities does this demon possess and how was it able to get by the Kikai barrier?" asked Kurama.

"From what information we were able to gather on this demon it appears to be to able to create portals," answered Koenma.

"That would explain how it got around the barrier," stated Kurama.

"So what do you want us to do just kill him?" asked Kuwabara also making his presence known.

"Yes but it will be extremely difficult because of it's power and it will be just as hard defeating it as it will finding it," replied Koenma.

'Hn lets see how long it can hide from my jagan eye,' Hiei thought with a smirk as a faint purple glow came from behind the bandanna on his forehead.

"This is a very important case so the sooner you all find and destroy this demon the better," said Koenma.

"Right lets go find this demon and kick his ass!" said Yusuke finding new energy in the thought of fighting a demon that might not be a pushover like the ones in the past have been.

They then went back to Ningenkai and started to think over where they would look for this demon.

**Human World**

"So anybody have any good ideas as to where we should look for this guy, I mean Koenma didn't really give us any real useful info except for what this guy can do?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes and I'm sure he doesn't want to be found so easily," said Kurama.

"Hn he shouldn't be able to hide from my jagan eye for very long. It's just a matter of time before he lets his guard down and I find him and kill him myself," Hiei said.

"You sure you can beat him yourself shrimp and don't need us to save your butt?" Kuwabara mocked.

"Of course I can fool I'm not weak like you," Hiei countered calmly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHRIMP" Kuwabara yelled, clearly getting angry.

Hiei just smirked at him, but before he could say anything else Yusuke stepped in.

"Just shut up Kuwabara it's too early for this crap lets just hurry up and find this demon so that we can kick its ass and get this mission over with," Yusuke said.

"I agree with Yusuke. It would be best if we find this demon quickly so that it doesn't have a chance to cause any damage," said Kurama.

"But it would be best if we didn't engage it alone. We should find someway to signal each other if we find him. I don't think it would be wise to fight this enemy alone because of its ability. There is no way of knowing what else it could do," he stated.

Just then out of nowhere Botan came flying down on her oar.

"Here I figured you guys might need these if your going to split up," she said cheerfully.

Everyone minus Hiei thanked her as she handed each of them a communicator.

"Well I need to head back to spirit world."

"All right. Thanks for the communicators Botan, we'll let you know when it's over," said Yusuke.

She flew away waving to them.

"I suggest that to cover more ground quickly Yusuke should take the north side of the city, Kuwabara takes the west, Hiei the south and myself will take the east," Kurama said.

"All right lets hurry up and finish this." Yusuke said as he started to walk away.

Kuwabara waved goodbye as he went off himself. Kurama started to just walk off knowing that the little fire demon was already gone.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

**Hiei's POV**

I jumped from tree to tree in a forest just outside of the city. The bandanna that I usually wore because of the humans was now removed as I searched for the demon using my jagan eye. I paused for a moment on a tree branch to think.

'Hn where the hell could that demon be!' I thought while trying to calm myself.

I was starting to become frustrated at the fact that I couldn't find the demon, even with my jagan eye.

Just as I was about to continue my search I sensed something. But I wasn't able to tell where it was coming from. Then at the last moment I sensed it coming from behind.

I just barely dodged a pair of claws. The claws ripped the branch to pieces. As I landed I drew my Katana and spun around, ready to battle the demon that was foolish enough to attack me.

The demon that stood before me was a monstrous looking beast. It had deadly razor sharp claws and teeth. The demon was at least 3 feet taller then me and had a tail about half its body length. (AN: for those that don't know it's at least 4 feet long) It had purple skin and had a bulky build and a mane of hair going from the back of its head to about half way down to its mid-back.

It looked like it was ready to strike again so I prepared myself by getting into a stance, but then it spoke.

"Are you the one known as Hiei? A member of the Reikai Tentai?" it asked in a voice that almost seemed like a growl.

"Who wants to know?" I asked the demon.

The demon just smirked at my question. The demon then finally decided to attack me. As the demon lunged at me I jumped out of the creatures attack range, readying myself for another attack.

'This is no weak demon. I'll have to be careful while fighting it,' I thought as the demon charged again.

I parried its claws with my sword and as I was about to counter its tail whipped around and hit me hard and into a tree. As I got up the demon was already in front of me about to attack again with its claws.

I managed to jump straight up in time to avoid its claws and then used the tree as a foothold and jumped off to get behind the demon. When I landed I charged the demon and slashed horizontally.

The demon saw this and moved to the side, but didn't completely avoid the blade. My sword managed to cut deep into the larger demons left side.

The demon then retaliated by using its tail again. I saw it this time and managed to duck under its tail. I then jumped at the demon prepared to finish it off but it saw me and swung its massive arm. It batted me away.

I slid to a stop on my feet and then wiped blood away from my mouth with my left hand.

'I might have to use the dragon to defeat this demon,' I thought and smirked at my opponent.

I slowly stood up and threw off his coat. The demon saw this and realized what I was about to do.

'No more time to mess around. If I don't use it now I'll either be dead or too weak to use it,' the demon thought as it started to build energy into one of its clawed hands.

Its right-clawed hand started to glow black and crackle with immense power. I sensed it and started to reach for the bandages on my right arm but before I even could start unwrapping them the demon thrust its glowing hand forward and a portal opened up.

My eyes widen in surprise. I just then realized that this was the demon that we were supposed to kill.

The portal then became something like vacuum and started to suck everything that was in my direction in, including myself. I tried to run away so as not be sucked into it but it started to pick up and I was forced to stab my sword into the ground and hope that the demons energy would run out soon.

The demon was starting to get tired and knew that unless it put more power into it soon it would run out of energy and be killed. So it put most of the remaining energy it had left into the portal and before I could find something else to hold on to I was pulled into the darkness and passed out.

**End Flash Back**

**Still Hiei's POV**

'Hn so that's what happened to me. That demon opened a portal and put me somewhere else. I wander where I am?'

I then was able to stand up with out the support of the tree. I saw that my coat was also brought with me. I walked over and picked it up and put it back on.

Then I decided to use my jagan eye to look around my surroundings. I spotted a ningen village not to far from my position.

'What the hell?! It's all huts with small farmland. What the hell is going on and where I'm I?'

I was surprised to see such an underdeveloped place in the Ningenkai. I decided that if I was going to find out what was going on I should go spy on the village and find out where I was for starters.

So I put my bandanna back on and jumped up into the trees and started to make my way towards the village.

**End Chapter 1**

Maikai- Demon World

NingenKai- Human World

Reikai- Spirit World

Reikai Tentai (I think I got that part right)- Spirit Detectives

I think that's all.

AN: Well that's the first chapter everyone. I have absolutely no experience in writing at all so if you could please give some pointers in your reviews or what you thought of it or whatever that would be great cause I think I will need whatever help I can get. Like with the fight scene. I have no idea if that came out good or not so like I said whatever advice you have would be most appreciated. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED: Connections have been made.**

Here's chapter 2 hope everyone likes this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha or its characters, I only own this story. **

**A Trip to the Past**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei arrived at the village undetected. As he got there he saw what was going on. The adults were taking care of the daily chores around the village and fields while the children were running around playing. It all seemed normal until one child came out into the open.

It was a demon, and by the looks of it, it was a fox demon. Hiei was surprised.

'Humans are actually playing with a demon? What kind of village is this?'

Hiei had no idea what was going on. He decided to hide in a nearby tree; his curiosity got the better of him. Just as he got on a branch he heard a load noise that sounded like flesh smacking flesh. Someone yelling could be heard after the noise.

"HOUSHI-SAMA YOU PERVERT!"

It sounded like a females voice.

'Wait a minute. She just called a monk a pervert.'

Hiei was now confused.

'Aren't monks supposed to be holy men?'

Everything was becoming weird. Then Hiei heard a young voice. He looked down at the fox.

"He will never learn," the fox said while shaking his head.

As Hiei then looked around the village and he then finally realized something. That demon didn't just send him to another locating but it actually sent him back in time, seeing as that was the only explanation.

'THAT BASTARD!'

Hiei was now furious. His demon energy started to pick up as his anger grew.

**Elsewhere**

"Do you sense that demonic aura?!" Miroku asked after he finally recovered from the powerful slap that Sango gave him.

"Yeah and it's becoming stronger," Sango said just now noticing it as well.

Inuyasha started to sniff the air.

"Shit it's already in the village!" Inuyasha said as he got up and ran out the door.

Miroku grabbed his staff and Sango grabbed Hirakotsu and they both ran out after Inuyasha.

'Why didn't I notice it sooner when it's so damn close?!' Inuyasha was yelling at himself for not realizing that a demon was in the village sooner when he should have.

**Back Outside**

Hiei noticed three figures come running out of one of the huts.

'Hn a hanyou, a monk, and a onna.'

He then noticed that she was planning on throwing some massive weapon at him.

'What is that onna thinking?' Hiei thought with a smirk.

'Does she honestly think she can throw that thing all the way up here.'

Hiei started to chuckle in a low voice.

"SHIPPO GET OUT OF THERE!" Sango yelled at the small kit as she prepared her weapon when she saw that he was standing near the tree that the demon was hiding in.

Shippo looked over to her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo said in a low voice.

Just then a little two-tailed cat came running out of the group of kids towards Shippo. It then burst into flames. The flames grew larger and then out of the flames came a much larger cat. Aside from its bigger form it now had two huge fangs hanging out of its mouth that made it look like a Saber-toothed tiger. The now big two-tailed cat ran for the small fox and picked him up using its teeth.

Now that Shippo was out of the way thanks to Kilala, Sango didn't have to worry about him getting hit when she threw her weapon.

'Now's my chance!' Sango thought.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled out her weapons name as she threw it towards the tree that the demon was hiding in.

Hiei eyes widen a little at the fact that a human female could throw a object that large, and the fact that it was flying towards him at a increasing speed surprised him more. Hiei recovered from his surprised state just in time to jump out of the tree, successfully dodging the weapon that she threw. As he was falling towards the ground he remembered the shape of the weapon and quickly spun around while still in the air.

After the weapon hit the tree he was just previously in, it broke the tree in half from where he was and up. Then after a small distance it started to turn around and make its way make towards him.

'Shit it's coming straight for me.'

Just when he was about to be hit by it, Hiei shafted his body and was just barely able to avoid the large weapon by staying above it. It then returned to its owner and when Sango caught it, it caused her to slide back a few feet.

'Damn it was so close.' Sango thought.

"What business do you have here demon?" Miroku questioned the strange demon when it landed on the ground.

When Hiei landed on the ground the monk asked him why he was here.

'Hn I don't have time for this. I need to figure out a way to return to my time.'

Hiei turned around and was surprised to see the hanyou holding a massive sword that looked like a huge fang.

'Where did that sword come from?'

Hiei kept thinking about where the hanyou was hiding it before because he had no idea where it could have gotten it. Just then Kilala came back to the Inuyasha gang with Shippo on her back.

"Good girl Kilala," Sango said to her feline partner/friend.

"Thanks for saving me Kilala," Shippo said.

Kilala let out a low but kind growl as a sign of saying "Your welcome."

Inuyasha was starting to get impatient with the demon.

'He's completely ignoring us!'

Inuyasha was now becoming pissed.

"Hey demon what's wrong ya scared or something!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon, trying to get its attention.

"I don't have time to waste on weak fools like you," Hiei said starting to finally clam down after he realized he was in the past.

That was good enough to infuriate the hanyou to charge at the small demon.

"You think I'm weak! I'll so you weak!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged Hiei.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo tried to clear out the area of the village before the fight started so that no one else would get in the way and get hurt.

"ARHHHHHH" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at the demon.

Inuyasha jumped up into the air and got ready to strike with a downward over the head strike. Just as his blade was about to connect with the demon, it disappeared and his sword hit nothing but dirt.

"What the hell! Where did he go?!" Inuyasha started to look all around himself, trying to find the small demon.

As Inuyasha was looking for the small demon he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Hiei mockingly asked.

"Wow he's fast!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Yeah I didn't even see him move," Sango said.

"This is going to be a difficult battle because of that demons speed," Miroku said.

"Why don't you try to suck him up into your Wind Tunnel, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I would but I would suck Inuyasha in as well." Miroku explained.

"We have to think of someway to help Inuyasha. Miroku try and think of something, I'll be right back!" Sango yelled back to the monk as she ran back to Kaede hut.

After Sango said that Miroku and Shippo tried to think of something that they could do to help.

They looked over to Inuyasha to see how he was doing. Just as they looked over to him he was sent flying back by a powerful punch from the small demon.

'Damn. How can this demon be so fast? I can barely keep up with him.'

Inuyasha thought while he got back up on his feet.

'If I could get him out of the village then I can use the Wind Scar on him.'

Inuyasha thought. He then started to try and think of a way to lure the demon out of the village.

'This is starting to get boring. I can kill the hanyou but the humans will be a problem because of Reikai.'

Hiei was going to end his fight with the dog-hanyou.

"Hey what do ya say we move this fight to the forest? There will be plenty of room with no distractings," Inuyasha said hoping that the demon would say yes.

"Hn if that's where you want your grave to be that's fine with me," Hiei answered looking a little bored.

"Good then follow me and don't try anything while you're behind me," Inuyasha said.

"If I was going to waste my time doing that then I wouldn't even bother to kill you in the forest," Hiei said with a calm expression.

"Then just don't fall behind," Inuyasha said while he took off towards the forest just outside of the village.

Sango had run back to Kaede's hut to change into her youki exterminating outfit. Just as she got back she was in time to see Inuyasha and the other demon ran off into the woods. Miroku and Shippo landed next to her on Kilala.

"What's going on where are they going?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha asked the demon if he wanted to move their fight into the forest. I think Inuyasha wants to move the fight away from the village so that he can use the Wind Scar," Miroku explained.

"Well then lets follow them. Kilala," Sango said and then she, Miroku, and Shippo all jumped onto Kilala's back.

Kilala then started to fly up into the air and started to chase after Inuyasha and the demon.

**At The Bone-Eaters Well**

**Kagome's POV**

I finally was able to return to the Feudal Era after a week of school. I managed to catch up on some of my work but I'm still having trouble with some of it. I'm going to have to study more while I'm here in the past.

I slung my large yellow backpack over my shoulder as I started to climb up the vines that grew up the inside of the well. When I reached the top I threw my bag over the rim of the well and then climbed out myself. I picked up my bag and then started to make my way to Kaede's village.

'Hm I wonder why Inuyasha didn't come to rush me and bring me back. Maybe he actually believed that I would come back when I said I would or maybe that's wishing a little to much.'

Kagome thought to herself when she started to her some loud noises.

"It sounds like a fight is going on. I hope Inuyasha is ok," Kagome said out loud.

Kagome then broke into a run as she followed the sounds of combat.

**Back To Inuyasha and Hiei**

"I was hoping that by moving the fight into the woods you would try something new but this is becoming sad now," Hiei said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Inuyasha was beginning to get tired from all the attacks he tried and missed and from all the ones he managed to avoid and the ones that hit him.

'Damn it I can't find the right time to use the Wind Scar. I can't just give it a chance because if I miss he'll know to be careful of it.'

Inuyasha thought while trying to catch his breath.

"This doesn't look to good," said Miroku.

"We gotta think of something!" yelled Shippo in a scared and shaky voice.

They were floating just above the top of the trees, watching the fight.

'There has to be a weak point to this demon.'

Sango thought to herself while she watched carefully, trying to see if there would be anything that could give them an edge.

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes. They all looked over to the bush to see a girl come running out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she saw his battered figure.

"Lady Kagome get out of there it isn't save!" yelled Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome run away!" Shippo yelled.

"Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled turning his head to look at her.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks to look at him and then the demon he was fighting.

Hiei looked over to the girl that had just come running into the open field that they were in.

'That onnas clothes aren't from this time! Where did she come from?!'

Hiei was shocked to see someone wearing clothes that were from the future. As Hiei was still shocked by this, Inuyasha noticed that the demon wasn't paying attention to him any more.

'Now's my chance!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

Inuyasha brought his sword over his head and swung down hard and yelled out "WIND SCAR!"

A powerful golden light then shot out of the Tessaiga towards the unaware demon.

Hiei was then snapped out of his shocked state when he heard a loud voice yell out something. He turned his gaze back just in time to see a huge wave of gold energy coming straight for him.

'Damn it I shouldn't have let my guard down!'

Hiei yelled in his mind as the powerful energy blast headed straight for him. The energy was to close now to dodge even with Hiei's speed so Hiei was left with one option. Hiei lifted his arms to try and protect himself from the oncoming blast. The blast connected causing an explosion.

"ALRIGHT INUYASHA YOU GOT HIM!" Shippo screamed with joy.

"Kilala take us down," Sango told her feline friend/partner.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into her arms.

"Hello Shippo, but what happened here, and are you alright Inuyasha? Who was that demon?" Kagome kept asking questions.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea who that demon was. Probably was just another one looking for jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

"Well at least you were able to get him with the Wind Scar. It wasn't looking to good for you and if you didn't get him with it you might have died," Miroku said.

"Hey are you calling me weak! How about we see if you can take me on ya stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Don't act like it's not true Inuyasha. We could all tell that you were in trouble, and if it wasn't for Kagome showing up and distracting you both then who knows what would have happened," Shippo said.

"Why you! Come here you little!"

"This isn't over yet you damn hanyou!"

Inuyasha was cut off by a voice that he wasn't expecting to hear again.

"What the?! It that the demon?!" Miroku asked.

As they looked over to where the dust was still lingering around they were surprised to see an outline of a body.

"Is…is that the demon?" Shippo asked in a frightened voice.

"It can't be. He should have been destroyed by the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said shocked that the demon was able to survive such a powerful attack.

"This isn't good. Inuyasha you should let me handle this. I can try to suck him into my Wind Tunnel. It looks like this may be the only way to defeat this powerful opponent," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha so that the demon wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Fine, but if it looks like it's not going to work then I'm jumping in," Inuyasha whispered back.

As they were talking the dust cleared to show the demon.

Hiei's coat was all torn and was now pointless to wear unless he wished to look like a bum and he also had some injuries as well.

Hiei was knocked down on to one knee when he was hit by Inuyasha's attack.

'I never should have taken my eyes away from him. I will not make the same mistake again.' Hiei said in his mind as he got back up.

Hiei was a little shaky as he got up.

'Damn. It injured me more then I thought,' Hiei said in his mind.

When he was on his feet and steady he tore off what remained of his coat.

"You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for…. Inuyasha was it. But don't let it go to your head. I won't let my guard down again," Hiei said as he started to reach for his Katana.

Miroku then decided to step forward.

"I will be the one to finish you off demon," Miroku said in a stern voice.

"You? What could you do to me that your half-breed friend could not?" Hiei said mocking Miroku.

Miroku didn't respond to what the demon said but instead took his staff and stabbed it in the ground. He then stepped in front of it.

Hiei watched this and was curious as to what he was doing.

'Hn I better not wait to find out,' Hiei thought.

Hiei was about to draw his sword and charge at the monk when someone screamed out.

"WAIT!"

**End Chapter 2**

Hanyou-Half-breed

Pretty sure that's it. Well I hope that this was a good chapter. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED: Corrections have been made.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**changing location and POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I only own this story.**

**A Trip To The Past  
**

**Chapter 3 **

**Normal POV**

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled out as she ran out to get in between Miroku and the demon.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

He had no idea what she was doing or why, but either way he was going to have to get here out of there, even if she didn't want him to.

"Did this demon attack the village?" Kagome asked.

She wasn't sure why she was doing this. She was sure they had a good to be fighting him but she just had to know why.

"Kagome what are you doing? That demon is dangerous. We need to get out the way and quick!" Shippo screamed franticly while he was still in her arms.

"Kagome, we sensed that demons demonic aura while we were still in the village. Its power was increasing while it was there. It was probably getting ready to attack the village. We need to stop it now while we have the chance!" Sango yelled to her.

"Lady Kagome please listen to Sango. What she says is true," Miroku said.

While this was going on Hiei was becoming aggravated.

'What the hell is that onna doing? Why is she trying to defend me? If it wasn't for Reikai I would have killed them all by now,' Hiei thought while he continued to listen to them and was ready for an attack just in case.

Just then the girl started to talk to Hiei.

"What's your name? Did you intend to attack the village like my friends have said?" Kagome asked trying to find out if he really was going to attack the village or just stumbled into the village and it was all a mistake.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"That's it. Kagome this can't go on any longer. Either you get out of the way or I'm going to have to get you out of there myself!" Inuyasha yelled over to Kagome.

She just ignored him.

"Well what's your name?" Kagome asked again.

'Why they hell is she trying to help me when I'm about to kill the hanyou?' Hiei thought.

"My name doesn't matter wench. Now get out of the way or I'll kill you too," Hiei said in a threaten voice.

"Ka..Kagome we should get out of here," Shippo said in a trembling voice.

"Well did you at least intend to attack the village?" Kagome asked, hoping to at least get an answer to that question.

Hiei said nothing for a while.

"I have a question for you wench," Hiei said while standing straight and getting out of his stance.

"Your friends don't seem to be surprised by your clothes," Hiei stated calmly.

Kagome looked at her clothes. She was wearing here usual school uniform.

"So that means that they have seen you many times in that outfit, but those kind of clothes shouldn't be here in this time," Hiei said starting to get serious.

Kagome looked surprised.

'Does he know about the Bone-Eaters Well and about how it leads to the future?' Kagome thought, while starting to get worried and started to back up a little.

'How does he know about the well?' Inuyasha thought.

"You don't think he's thinking about the Bone-Eaters Well do you Miroku?" Sango whispered to the monk.

"I don't know but it could be bad if he is and is able to go though it," Miroku whispered back.

"Tell me wench of did you get here," Hiei said while taking a step forward.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Kagome asked.

"For one thing baka your clothes give it away," Hiei said.

He was starting to get impatient. Then Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.

"Hn gone to hide behind your pet, wench," Hiei said with a smirk.

"What did you say shrimp!" Inuyasha was infuriated by what the demon just said.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagomed asked while trying not to sound scared.

"If you tell me, you won't have to see me again and I'll let you all live," Hiei said.

"How is it that you know of the future, demon?" Miroku asked.

"That's doesn't matter. Now will you tell me or will I have to kill one of you to make you talk?" Hiei asked starting to get bored and annoyed.

"If you tell us why you want to go to the future then I'll show you where you can go back," Kagome said.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha it's not like he can pass though the well anyway. At least this way we might be able to figure something out about this demon," Kagome whispered back.

"I have one more question for you before I answer that. How far back in time do you go to get here?" Hiei asked.

'If I answer that baka onnas question I might be able to get back to my time and kill that bastard that sent me here,' Hiei thought.

"I travel back 500 years from the future," Kagome said.

Hiei stood there with a shocked look on his face.

'500… hundred.'

Hiei's face then turned to that of an angry one.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Hiei said in a low voice so that none of the humans could here him.

Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched. He heard the demon say something but couldn't really understand what it was because it was to low. Kagome then spoke again.

"So why do you want to go to the future?" she asked again.

"I don't belong here," Hiei replied.

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" Kagome asked, a little confused.

"I mean exactly what I said wench. I don't belong here," Hiei said.

"Then how did you get here if your not supposed to be here?" Sango asked.

She didn't trust what this demon was saying, but she also wanted to know what was going on.

"It's none of your business. Now are you going to show me how to get back or am I going to have to force you?" Hiei asked with a bored tone in his voice but on the inside he was starting to get impatient.

"Alright, but only if you tell us your name," Kagome said.

'This onna is starting to piss me off,' Hiei thought.

After a moment of reluctance Hiei answered.

"Hiei."

"Your name fits you well considering your speed," Miroku said.

"Well now since that is taken care of we should introduce ourselves," Kagome said.

"I'm Kagome. This is Shippo," She held him up when she said his name.

"That's Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha," Kagome finished.

She had pointed to each person while she said each name. No one made any kind of greeting. Both Hiei and the Inu gang, except Kagome to an extent, didn't trust the other. Kagome was hoping that it was just all a misunderstanding.

**Hiei's POV**

The onna finally started to lead the way to where I could finally get back to the future. I refuse to travel near a group that I don't trust. Especially when they don't trust me as well. That onna is a baka for trusting me so easily.

I'm traveling in the trees at a good distance from them but not too far as to lose site of them. They are whispering among themselves, but whatever it is doesn't matter. If they plan to attack me then I'll just have to kill them all, except for that Kagome girl. That way I can either make her show me the way or read her mind.

**Normal POV**

"Kagome are you sure about this? We know that he's dangerous and when this doesn't work he might attack us. You should have let Miroku use his Wind Tunnel," Sango said to her while trying to keep her voice low but load enough for the others to hear.

"Yes Lady Kagome, why did you stop me?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not really sure why I did it. I guess I might have thought that Inuyasha attacked him while thinking that he was looking for jewel shards," Kagome said.

She had a shy smile on her face when said that.

"I don't go around thinking that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Yeah right Inuyasha. That probably is the only thing you think about," Shippo said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha was now yelling at him.

"Inuyasha don't yell at him. He's only a kid," Kagome said to Inuyasha. They then got into an argument.

**Sango's POV**

'I don't like this. That demon is going to attack us once he finds out he can't go through the well. I guess Miroku will just have to be ready when the time comes,' these were the thoughts that were going through my head, as we were getting closer to the well.

'I just hope Kagome knows what she's doing,' was my last thought when we reached the clearing where the well is.

**Hiei's POV**

We have now reached a clearing. I'm starting to wonder if that onna was just leading me away for some reason.

'All that's here is a well. Is this really what she uses to travel back and forth between time?' I wondered.

I stayed in the trees and waited to see if they would stop at the well or not. They did. The dog Inuyasha and the onna Kagome stopped arguing over whatever it was that they were. It looks like she's asking him something. He points over towards me.

'Hn. I guess they're waiting for me to come out.'

I then jumped out of the trees and started to walk towards them. They all kept a close eye on my movements. When I reached them I stood on the opposite side of the well from them. Then the one called Kagome spoke.

"This is what I use to travel from our time to this time. It's called the Bone-Eaters Well. People used to throw demon bones into it and they would disappear over time. That's why it's called the Bone-Eaters Well," she explained.

"How do I know it works," I said eyeing her with suspicious eyes.

"I could show you. But just to let you know ahead of time, it might not work for you," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It seems to only work for me and Inuyasha," she said.

'Figures.'

I was about to say something but she continued.

"But if it doesn't work I think I might know of a another way for you to get back to the future."

When Kagome said that all the others looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait until we see if this works," she said.

"I will jump down into the well and wait for about a minute and if you don't show up then I'm going to assume it didn't work and come back. If it doesn't work just wait here with the others," she said as she dropped her bag on the ground and started to climb over the edge.

"Be back in a minute guys,"

Then she was gone in a glow of blue light.

'Hn. Guess I go now,' I thought.

I walked over to the well and looked over the rim. I placed my right foot on top and then brought my left up.

'This better work.'

I then jumped down into the well. Nothing happened. I looked up and saw the same sky. The vines on the sides of the well were the same. It didn't work.

'Damn it!'

I jumped back out of the well.

**Sango's POV**

That demon, Hiei, jumped back out of the well.

'Guess that means it didn't work,' I thought to myself.

As he landed he turned to look at us. He didn't look too happy that it didn't work.

'Probably just mad because he can't kill innocent people in the future.'

We waited for Kagome to return.

"So Miroku what do you think Kagome is thinking about?" I asked in a whisper so that Hiei wouldn't hear.

"I'm not quite sure but if I had to guess she might suggest that he joins us. I hope that's not it though," Miroku whispered back to me.

"There's no way that guy is going to join us. Especially when we can't even trust him because he wants to kill us," Inuyasha said, joining in.

"But he would really come in handy for fights. He is pretty strong right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Feh. He's not that strong," Inuyasha responded.

He then crossed his arms and turned away.

Kagome should be back any second now. I hope what Miroku said isn't true. Kagome, please don't be thinking that this demon could join us.

**Normal POV**

There was a glowing blue light coming from the well. A couple of seconds later Kagome came out.

"I guess it didn't work," Kagome said when she was standing next to her friends.

"What is the other way that you said you might know?" Hiei asked.

He had his back turned to them, but you didn't need to see his face to know that he was angry. His right hand was clenched into a fist and was shaking slightly under the strain to keep himself from attacking someone or something. Plus the tone in his voice was a dead give away.

"I guess I should ran this by the others first, but I wanna ask now. It's kind of a question for everyone," Kagome said.

"Kagome you better not say what I think your going to say," said Inuyasha.

He, like the others in their group, had a strong feeling that they already knew what she was going to say.

"Do you want to travel with us, Hiei?" She asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" everyone, except Hiei, almost yelled in shock that she would actually ask him that.

"What are you thinking Kagome?"

"Are you crazy! We can't let him travel with us! What if he tries to kill us or steal the jewel shards!"

"Lady Kagome he can't be trusted that easily."

Shippo, Inuyasha, and Mirkou said in that order. Sango walked over to her friend. When she reached her she asked, "Are you alright Kagome? Why are you trusting this demon so much when we don't know him?"

"I'm not sure but if he's strong then we could really use his help since Naraku has most of the most of the jewel shards," Kagome said.

**Hiei's POV**

That onna actually asked if I wanted to travel with them. Why would I? Her friends seem to be shocked by her question. The one in the black outfit with red armor plates and the giant boomerang weapon walked over to the other girl. She asked her why she trusts me so much when they don't know me. I'd like to know that myself. It's amazing that she's not dead yet.

Kagome just mentioned someone called Naraku and jewel shards. I don't care about who this Naraku is, but what was this about jewel shards. How can shards of a jewel be important? They must be special in some way. So I asked the onna.

"Why do you want me to travel with you and what's so special about these jewel shards?"

"It's none of your business," the hanyou said.

It seems like he would prefer that I didn't know. Hn. Now I want to know.

"Well I don't know if I should say what they are. How trustable are you?" Kagome asked me.

"Hn it depends if I will travel with you. What happens if I do decide to travel with your group?" I asked.

I don't really want to travel with these people but if it means a quicker way back to my time then I might take it.

"If you do come with us you have to help us search for the shards and not steal them from us or fight us. But if you do come with us you will have a better chance to find another way back to the future. We have met a lot of people and are always moving around, so sooner or later we're bound to find something that could help you," Kagome said.

"So can you be trusted?" she asked again.

My chances are better if I go with these people. If they bother me too much during the journey then I'll just leave.

"You can trust me. Once I form a alliance I don't brake it unless there is good reason, so if you don't make any attempts to attack me then you have nothing to worry about," I said.

"Ok. Well is everyone at least ok with this?" she asked as she looked at the rest of her group.

They all looked at each other. After a few more seconds they said yes to her. Though the dog was the most reluctant. He must be the reason she's still alive.

"So are you going to tell me or not onna?" I asked, getting tired of waiting.

"It's starting to get dark. Maybe we should head back to the village first. Once we get there we will explain what the shards are," Kagome said.

"Fine."

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED: Corrections have been made.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of location and POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

**A trip to the past**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiei's POV**

They led me back to the village where our fight began in. I traveled in the trees and they walked along a dirt path. When we got there it was dark.

We were greeted by an old hag. Kagome told me that the old hags name was Kaede and that she was the village's miko. I was then led and told to wait outside, along with the other two males. In a couple of minutes I was then led into the hut that was the old mikos home.

When I walked in the others and the old miko were sitting around a fire but were mostly to one side of it. The demon slayer also was wearing a Kimono.

I made my way over to the window. I leaned against the wall next to it and crossed my arms. The old miko was preparing some type of soup.

I was waiting for Kagome to start explaining why those jewel shards were so important. She then started to speak after about a minute.

"Well I guess we should explain our stories first. It will make some things easier to understand, like why we're traveling together and as to why we're looking for the jewel shards and what they are."

**Normal POV**

So Kagome and the others told their story. All about the Shikon No Tama, aka Jewel of the Four Souls. About why they search for the shards and why they are trying to destroy the hanyou called Naraku and the number of times that they almost succeeded.

They left out the information about Inuyasha and Kikyo. They only said that the previous miko to the village was a powerful one and a demon brought her back and how she feeds on human female souls to stay alive and that she now helps Naraku. Also that she was able to take Kagome's jewel shards that she had.

No one was going to say anything about Sango's younger brother and how Naraku controls him and uses him against Sango and the others, but Sango didn't mind for some reason and just told Hiei about the situation.

Now everything has been explained. Hiei was surprised that they were searching for the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel but didn't show it. Also he was partly surprised that the small group all wanted revenge, except for Kagome and Shippo, they just hated him and wanted him dead, against the half-demon Naraku.

"So Hiei have you decided yet?" Kagome asked.

Hiei stayed silent for a moment. He then nodded his head.

"Great. It's good to have you onboard Hiei," Kagome said with a smile.

'This is going to be a long journey,' Hiei said in his head.

"Hiei I have a question for you," Miroku said.

Hiei looked over at him to let him know that he was listening.

"What type of injury does your arm have? I'm just wondering because when you fought Inuyasha you were using it like it wasn't injured but yet it's bandaged like it is," Miroku said.

He was curious about since when Hiei removed his coat.

"It's not injured," Hiei said.

"But then why do you have your arm all bandaged up?" Shippo asked.

Hiei thought for a moment.

'They don't need to know about my strongest attack. Hn they will just have to wait.'

"It's none of your business," Hiei said.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kaede spoke up.

"The food is ready."

Started to fill bowls for everyone. When Hiei got his he just stared at it. Sango noticed this.

"It's not going to kill you," she said.

Hiei remained silent and glared at her. He then took a sip.

'It's better then nothing,' Hiei thought.

He sat down next to the window.

"So what kind of power do you have or is your speed the only real ability you have?" Sango asked.

She was going to try and get along with him since he would be traveling with them. Hiei didn't answer. Sango was slightly annoyed.

'Well so much for that idea,' she thought.

"Hey if you're going to be traveling with us then at least tell us what you can do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hn," was Hiei's reply.

"What's wrong with telling us what you can do?" Kagome asked.

"Let me make this clear. I have no intentions of becoming your friend. The only reason I'm going to travel with you is because I have a better chance to find a way back. So any of your kindness towards me is just a waste of your time."

After Hiei said this he set his soup that he hardly ate down and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

Hiei stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

"I'm sleeping outside," he said and then he was gone.

**Sango's POV**

"This is going to be a long journey," I said while shacking my head.

"I wonder why he got so angry about a question like that?" Shippo said.

Kagome looked like she was thinking of something. She then said, "Hey maybe he's just not used to being around humans or something like that."

"Feh who cares. As long as he doesn't try anything and isn't a waste to drag around then I don't care, but I still don't trust him."

After Inuyasha said that he went over to a wall, sat down with his legs crossed, leaned against it and with his Tessaiga in its sheath leaned on his left shoulder. He then crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

I looked over to Miroku. He looked like he was thinking of something, most likely Hiei. I turned to Kagome who was holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms, so I whispered so as not to wake him.

"Hey Kagome. Do you really think we can trust him? He seemed to get mad with us just asking questions."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, but I wonder why he has his arm bandaged up if it's not hurt," Kagome said.

While we were thinking this over, Kaede said goodnight. Miroku then got up and sat next to me.

"I think I might have a idea why," he said.

Kagome and me looked at him. We wanted to know.

"What do you think it's for Miroku?" I asked him.

"Did you notice his hand when he ate his soup?" Miroku asked.

I looked over to Kagome. She shook her head. We looked back over to Miroku, waiting for an answer.

Miroku had a serious look on his face.

"There was a seal on his hand," he said.

"A seal? Why would anyone put a seal on themselves, unless someone else put it there," Kagome said.

I was lost in my own thoughts.

'Why does he have a seal on himself? Maybe he's sealing something there.'

"Miroku. Is it possible that he could be using that seal to hold something there?" I asked.

"Yes. That could be it, but if that is the case then by the looks of the rest of the bindings he must be sealing something incredibly powerful there," Miroku said.

I then started to get up. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to try asking him even though I knew by his reaction earlier that he wouldn't answer.

"Where are you going Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get an answer even though I probably won't," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Do you want some help?" She asked, getting ready to get up.

"No I'll be fine," I said and walked out the door.

**Outside**

I started to walk around the village trying to find Hiei.

'Why didn't he just stay near the hut.'

The forest on the outside of the village was now in front of me. I let out a sigh.

'Of course he has to be in the forest.'

I readied my sword, which I brought just incase, and went into the forest. I was following a demonic aura that seemed similar to Hiei's when we encountered him earlier today. I then spotted something in a tree. It was wearing all black except for a white cloth around its head a couple of white straps around its waist.

'Finally.'

I then noticed that he was holding something. It was to small to see from where I was. So I decided to try and sneak closer so that I could get a better look.

As I got closer he stood up and placed whatever it was into his packet and disappeared. I stepped out from behind the tree that I was using as a hiding place and walked over to the tree that he was just in.

"Great. I should have just walked in the open."

I sighed and turned around, about to make my way back when I saw him. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want slayer?" he asked, not sounding too happy.

I regained myself and looked at him normally.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said.

He just stood there.

'I guess he's waiting.'

"Why do you have a seal on your arm?" I asked.

"You don't need to know. Go back to the village," Hiei said.

He started to turn to walk away.

"Wait a second!" I yelled to him.

He stopped halfway and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen I just want to know so that we can at least know something about each other. I think we do that then it might be easier to get along, even if it's not much. We are going to most likely going to be traveling together for a while. So are you going to tell me or are you just going to make things difficult for all of us?"

He stood there for a while. Not saying anything.

'I wonder if he's going to answer.'

After about a minute I decided that he wasn't going to answer, so I was going to leave but then he finally answered.

"You'll see what it is when I feel like showing it, and when the time comes that I do unwrap my arm just get out of my way," He said.

He started to turn again but I stopped him again.

"If that's a jewel shard that you have then you better give it to me. Think of it as a way to earn a little trust," I said.

With his back turned to me he said, "It's not."

Then after he said that he disappeared again.

"That went better than I thought."

After that I made my way back to the village. When I returned to the hut everyone was asleep.

'I guess they must have been really tired or had a lot of trust in me or something.'

I thought as I made my way to my sleeping bag.

'Goodnight,' was my last thought before I fell a sleep myself.

**Morning, Next Day**

**Normal POV**

Everyone woke up early. Kaede was already out running her daily chores. Inuyasha was the first of the group to wake up. After him it was Sango and Kilala, then Miroku, and the last ones up were Kagome and Shippo.

"Good morning everyone," Kagome said in a cheery voice.

Everyone gave their own good morning. Sango stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Just for a walk to stretch out," Sango said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

After that they were both out the door.

"So Sango how did it go last night?" Kagome asked sounding a little worried.

She was worried for her friends safety when she went to talk to Hiei on her own at night, but she was just really tired last night. Besides she had a feeling that the new demon wouldn't do anything, even if they didn't know him too much yet.

"It actually didn't go as bad as I thought it would," Sango said.

"So did you find anything out?"

"Not really. All he really said was that if he ever unwraps his arm than to stay out of his way," Sango said.

"So what do you think now? Is your trust still the same as it was before or did it change?" Kagome asked.

"I don't now why but I feel like we can trust him. Unless he does something to make me think otherwise than I'll trust him," Sango said.

Just then the others joined them.

"You guys ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"What about Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"It's his fault if we leave without him so lets just get going. Here," Inuyasha said, handing Kagome her bag.

"I think I can find him. I'll be right back. Just wait for me by the entrance of the village."

After Sango said that she made her way towards the forest.

"Why is Sango going by herself to find that dangerous demon?" Shippo asked.

"I'll go with her," Miroku said as he tried to catch up to Sango.

"Feh. Well lets get going to the entrance," Inuyasha said, taking the lead.

**With Sango and Miroku**

**In the forest**

"Sango how do you have a idea as to where he could be?" Miroku asked.

"Remember when I went to talk to him last night?" Miroku nodded.

"Well I found him and if we're lucky he will be in the same place or at least close to it," Sango explained.

"Did you find anything out about that seal on his arm?"

"No, but he did say that if he starts to unwrap his arm than to get out of his way. So I think might mean something is sealed there."

Miroku nodded his head. He was trying to think of what it could be, but nothing came to mind. They were walking towards a small clearing. There were still trees but there was some space in between them. Miroku saw Sango looking I around the branches of the trees. He started to do the same. Soon they found who they were looking for.

'He's looking at that thing again,' Sango thought to herself.

As they got closer to Hiei he sensed them. Hiei put his item back into his packet and jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"We're about to leave so we came to get you," Sango said.

"Hn," was all Hiei said.

So they made their way towards the entrance of the village to meet up with the others.

**Entrance to Kaede's village**

"Hey you guys found him," Kagome said, as they got closer.

"It's about time. Lets get going already," Inuyasha said, and with that they were off.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Damn I'm sorry. I lost track of time with this one and I didn't feel like typing with one hand. But now I am so here it is. One more thing, I would like to thank all the people that are reading this and leaving reviews. It helps keep me motivated. Ok now I'm done, you can move on to the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of area, time or POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story in which they are in. **

**Chapter 5**

**Trip to the past**

**Hiei's POV**

We left the village two days ago. There has been no luck with the jewel shards. We were attacked by demons but they had no shards. The only real fighters in their group are the hanyou, monk, and slayer. I heard that the other onna has some miko abilities but she hasn't shown any type of power. The little fox is just a pain. He does nothing but complain. If he were stupid then he would be almost like the oaf.

They asked me about my arm at least three times a day since we started. The only ones that don't ask are the slayer and monk. She must have told him. I'm starting to get tired of these people already. This better not take too long.

**Normal POV**

The Inu group and Hiei were walking down a dirt road. Inuyasha still didn't trust Hiei and Miroku was unsure. Shippo decided that if Kagome can trust him so will he. Sango's trust was still the same as before. The group had been unsuccessful in finding any jewel shards or any leads to where Naraku could be.

"Hey Hiei can I ask you something?" Kagome asked. "No." was his answer. "Why? It's not going to be about your arm, I promise." Kagome said. Hiei just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Well what I wanted to ask was do you want me to, when I go back to the future, tell your friends and family where you are?" Kagome asked. "What makes you think that I have any friends or family onna?" Hiei said. When he said that he showed no emotions. It made it very difficult for Kagome to know what he was feeling. "Well everyone has at least one friend right and should have some kind of family, even if not blood related." Kagome said. "Stop living in a fantasy. Not everyone is blessed with a happy live. There are those that are born to be happy and those that aren't. Your view on live disgusts me." Hiei said.

After Hiei said that everyone stopped except for him. They all looked at him. Inuyasha looked like he ready to attack him, Shippo looked a little frightened, Kagome looked sad and hurt, Miroku looked angry but understood the demons reasons for saying what he said, and Sango looked mad.

"Are you saying that you don't have any friends or family?" Kagome said in a sad voice. Hiei stopped walking and turned a little to look at her. "Of course that's what I'm saying fool." He said. "Hey watch it! Say something like that to Kagome again and I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. "But no one deserves to be alone." Kagome said in the same sad voice. "Hn. Your sentiments are a waste of time. Go give them to someone else." After Hiei said that he turned back around and continued to walk. "What's his problem? He acts like he's proud to be alone." Shippo said. "Who cares. He just better not do anything like that again." Inuyasha said while glaring at Hiei's back.

"Kagome are you ok? You look upset. Don't let what he said get to you." Sango said trying to comfort her friend. "I'm alright. It's just… I feel so sad for him. Even if he is mean about it he seems to have no one around. I just can't help but feel sorry for him." Kagome said. "We're getting close to a village and it's getting dark. Maybe we should stay there for the night." Miroku said. They all agreed to that and continued to make their way to the village.

**Night, In the village**

**Hiei's POV**

We're staying at some inn, but from what I remember I heard that they don't have any money. So how do they plan to stay here? Then the monk started to talk to a male ningen that looked like the owner of the inn. The monk tells him that we're just a wandering group that helps people get rid of evil spirits and demons. He then told the ningen that he sensed an evil spirit in this inn and that was our reason for being here. That stupid gullible ningen believed the monk. So now we have two of the finest rooms and are getting everything for free.

'Hn I guess the monk is useful for things other than fighting.' I thought. The monk left to 'take care of' that so called evil spirit. A maid told us that our food was being prepared and that it would be ready soon. While we were waiting that stupid onna Kagome wouldn't stop looking at me. The hanyou was laying down, but wasn't sleeping. The kit was playing with some of his things and the slayer was just sitting down and petting the feline demon. 'Why is that onne looking at me? It's starting to get irritating.' I thought. I started to scowl at her. "Onna stop staring at me. If you have something to say than say it." I said in a threaten voice. "Huh. Oh I ah… I was… I mean." She said. Seemed like she was at a lose for words. "What I meant to say was, I was just wondering do you really have no friends or family?" she asked. "Of course I don't. What even gave you the thought that I did?" I said. "It's… just sad that you don't have any family or friends." Kagome said. "Do you consider us friends?" she asked in a sad voice. "I already told you once. I don't intend to become friends with you or any other of your friends. The only reason that I'm traveling with you is because I have a better chance to get back to the future." I said. "Why do you care so much about getting back to your time if you don't have anyone to go back to?" Sango asked.

"It's none of your business to ask slayer or anyone else." After I said that I got up from my spot in the corner in the room. "Wait where are you going?" Kagome asked me. I didn't answer and walked out of the room. As I walked out the monk came in.

**Normal POV**

"Where's he going?" Miroku asked. "Who knows? We shouldn't worry. He can take care of himself and if he really wants to get back to his time than he'll be back." Inuyasha said. "Why does he get mad over a question when Kagome was just trying to help?" Shippo asked. "Maybe something happened to him." Kagome said.

Just as she said that six maids came in with their food. They were each carrying a tray of food. "About time." Inuyasha said. "Where is your other companion?" one of the maids asked. "He just went for a walk. You can just leave his food over here." Sango said pointing next to herself. All the maids left and everyone started to eat.

When Inuyasha finished his meal he looked over to the untouched tray of food next to Sango. "You can't have it." Sango said before Inuyasha could even say anything. "WHAT! But your not even going to eat it, and I doubt that Hiei will come back for it!" Inuyasha yelled. "It doesn't matter. When Hiei joined us not once have we seen him eat and we don't know if he's hunting something at night or not so we have to save his food incase we need him for a battle." Sango said. "Why do you seem to care about him so much? He's been nothing but a pain since we met him, plus he's always insulting us! If it were my decision we would have left him behind already!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha comment started to make Sango angry. "We all know that Naraku keeps getting stronger Inuyasha and you know it. I think that if we have a better chance of killing him with the aid of that damn arrogant demon than I'm going to try and at least get along with him." Sango said while trying to keep her anger under control.

"Inuyasha stop yelling already. Besides I agree with Sango. We could use the help and he is strong, but if he doesn't eat anything than he's going to grow weak from hunger." Kagome said. "Whatever." Inuyasha said turning his back to them. Sango than finished her food and grabbed the tray next to her and stood up. "Where are you going Sango?" Miroku asked. "Like I said I'm going to at least try and get along with him so I'm going to see if I can find him and give him his food." She said and walked towards the door. "Just be careful." Miroku said. "I will." After that she was out the door.

**Outside, Inn Garden**

**Hiei's POV**

When I left the room I went out to the garden of the inn. I found a tree that was to my liking and jumped up to one of its branches. I would have stayed for the food but that damn onna won't stop bothering me with meaningless questions. Maybe I should go out and kill something to eat. I sat on the tree branch and stared into the pond that was surrounded by the garden with a bridge over it.

As I stared into the pond my thoughts started to wander. I started to think about my sister, Yukina. Then the fox and the other two bakas. 'Hn I wonder if they found that damn demon yet. They better have not screwed up and killed him yet. That demons life is reserved for me.' I thought. I was than brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps. I turned my head in the direction of the footsteps to see that it was the slayer walking towards me. She was carrying a tray of food with her.

When she was a few more steps from the tree she stopped and looked up at me. "What do you want slayer?" I asked. "I figured that you might be hungry since you haven't eaten in a while, or at least around us so I decided to bring you your food." She said. "Hn." I looked away after that. It seemed to make her angry when I did that. "Hey get down here and eat this! I don't have to be doing this, I just am because I'm trying to get along!" she yelled up at me. "While than go somewhere else. I'm not hungry." I said. I heard some noise. Like something was slammed down.

I turned my head to look back down to her and she was walking away but she left the tray of food by the tree. I wasn't going to eat the food but my stomach soon reminded me of my hunger. I jumped down out of the tree and picked up the tray and jumped back up. 'Hn just this once.' I thought. I stared back to the pond as I ate.

After I was finished I laid the tray on a couple of branches, to lazy to put it on the ground. I leaned back on the bark of the tree and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but something was bothering me and I don't know what. 'Hn I'll think about it later.' After that thought I fell asleep.

**End Chapter 5**

Sorry about that. I know I said latest would be Monday but I have good reasons for not having it up by the time I said. Well I kind of ended this one here because I was going nowhere and needed to end the chapter. I think I might have the action start to pick up again soon. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up though because I'm going to have two things in the way. 1.I'm getting a new game and 2.I'm think of starting a new story. The idea for this new one came to me in my sleep. So I might be working more on that one from time to time. Now that I think about it expect chapter 6 sometime next week. Also for people reading this here in the Inuyasha section. If I don't start to see reviews than I'm just going to take it out of that section. I see no point in keep posting the chapters there if no one is reading it. I go by reviews not hits.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn I'm sorry everyone. This one just seemed to take me a while to get done for some reason. For a while when I could work on it I wanted to but just couldn't get into the mood. But reading easily cured that. I'll try to remember that for the future so that this doesn't happen again. There was actually maybe two or three places where I could have ended it but for some reason I didn't want to and at the same time just wanted to finish it. To the other person that asked what game I was playing. It was a Yuu Yuu Hakusho game on the DS. It's alright but the touch screen parts can be a real pain in the ass. Well here's chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I only own this story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Hiei's POV**

I awoke at the first sign of light. The others still seem to be asleep. I decided to go to the forest that wasn't to far away from the village. I figured that I've been too relaxed lately and needed some training. It didn't take long for me to reach the forest. When I got there it almost seemed like there was no demons around.

I wandered aimlessly for about ten minutes and still haven't encountered a single demon. "What kind of place is this? Demons should be wandering everywhere without the Kakai Barrier being up yet." I said to myself.

**Normal POV**

There was a shadowy figure following Hiei in the bushes, a good distance away from him. "About time he's alone and away from the others." Said the shadowy figure. It was difficult to make out if it was male or female. But the voice suggested that it was a female. Hiei halted his walk. He started to look around himself at his surroundings.

Hiei spun around and drew his sword. He leapt towards the source of the noise he heard and slashed down dainglly from his right to his left using both hands. He killed what was making the noise, some kind of large wasp, but something else jumped out of the way. It was a female demon. She was wearing a kimono, had part of her black hair tied back with two white feathers in the knot, and she was carrying a fan. She also wore a dark red lipstick.

"Well, well. I didn't think you would find me so quickly without that mutt Inuyasha." The female demon said. "Hn. I don't need that mutt to be able to sense demons following me." Hiei said with a scowl. The female demon smiled at his comment.

'Good it will be easier if he doesn't like the others.' She thought. "I have a offer for you." She said. "I have no interest in whatever you have to offer." Hiei said in a low disgusted voice. "I think you might want to reconsider." She said.

Before Hiei could say anything, the female demon started to reach up her left sleeve. She pulled her hand back out but had it closed. "If you agree to follow me and work for another demon you can this." She said as she held out her hand and opened it. There in the female demons hand was a jewel shard. Hiei started at her hand for a few seconds then to her face.

"So you work for that half-demon, Naraku." Hiei said.

"Oh so they told you about him?" she asked but mostly stated.

"If you want to die a painless death than I suggest you hand over those jewel shards." Hiei said.

"No need to get hasty. If you come work for Naraku you can have unlimited power. I'm sure that's better than what the others have to offer you." She said. "Enough of this." Hiei said before he lunged at her. "Too bad." She said.

The female demon opened her fan. She took her arm with the fan and swung it towards Hiei and yelled, "Dance of blades!"

As the female demon said that big white blades appeared in the air and flew towards Hiei. Hiei was to close to be able to dodge them so he was forced to defend himself. Hiei was able to slash away most of the on coming blades but one hit his left arm leaving a long gash and one hit his right thigh and left a shallow cut. The impact from the ones he destroyed and the ones that hit him sent him flying back some. When Hiei was sent back he landed in a crouched position. As he stood up he clenched his left hand.

Hiei then started to charge the female demon again. "I was hoping that you would be smarter than Inuyasha." Said the female demon as she swung her arm again and more white blades shot towards Hiei. Hiei jumped to his right, avoiding all of the blades. While he was still in the he pulled his left fist back. "Take this!" Hiei yelled.

He opened his left hand and flames bust around it. He then threw the fireball at the female demon. She managed to jump out of the way. When the fireball collided with the ground it exploded into a giant blaze. It sent that portion of the forest in flames.

Hiei saw her jump out of the way. When he landed he made a run for the spot where she was going to land. Hiei started to pick of his pace. When the female demon landed she started to look around. She had lost site of Hiei when his fireball exploded.

"Damn where did he go!" she questioned out load. When she landed she started to panic. He was nowhere in site but she could still feel his presence. Then she felt it. Something had pieced her chest from her back. She fell down to her knees and started to cough up blood.

"Hand over the shards and I'll kill you now." Hiei said. Just when the female demon was about to hand over the jewel shards something busted through the tress towards the two demons. It looked like a tentacle of some kind. Hiei was forced to withdraw his sword and jump back to avoid being hit by it.

"What is that?" Hiei said. It appeared that the tentacle wasn't after the female demon because it wasn't attacking her. When Hiei landed back on the ground a thick layer of miasma started to fill the area. It surrounded Hiei and the wounded female demon. An outline of another figure appeared in the poisonous mist.

"So this is how powerful you are." Said the new demon.

**Meanwhile back at the inn**

The sun has rising more since Hiei had left and the other members of the group were now awake. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were talking on the porch outside of their rooms, Inuyasha was in a tree in the garden, and Shippo was playing with Kilala.

"Where do you guys think Hiei went? You don't think he left us do you?" Kagome asked. "I don't think that's it. He's been traveling with us for a while now and I don't think he would just get up and leave like that. Unless there was a reason." Sango said.

"What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked. "Well, I don't completely trust him but I don't think he would betray us. Especially when traveling with us is his best chance to find a way home." Miroku said.

While up in the tree in the garden, Inuyasha overheard what they were talking about. "If he isn't back soon than we're going to leave without him." Inuyasha yelled so that they could all hear.

Just as Inuyasha finished saying that there was a loud noise.

"What was that?" Shippo asked. Everyone looked towards the direction of the noise. "It sounded like something exploded." Kagome said. Black smoke started to rise in the distance. Kagome suddenly froze. Inuyasha noticed.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" he yelled to her. She then went back to normal. "Inuyasha I sense jewel shards and they're coming from where that smoke is coming from!" Kagome yelled back. "Come on than don't just stand there lets go!" Inuyasha yelled.

He jumped down out of the tree while Kagome went inside to get her bow and arrows. Sango went in with her to get her Hiraikotsu. Miroku already had his staff and of course Inuyasha had his Tessaiga.

When both Kagome and Sango came back out Kilala transformed into her larger form. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kilala's back and Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Lets go Kilala." Sango commanded. Kilala let out a roar and took off. Inuyasha followed her.

"How many shards are there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "It feels like there's two." She said. Inuyasha started to speed up, wanting to get there as quick as possible.

"Come on Kilala. Lets hurry up as well." Sango said. Kilala roared and increased her speed as well. After a few minutes they were close to the forest where the smoke was coming from. Inuyasha started to sniff the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Naraku! He's here!" Inuyasha said in an angered voice. "Naraku? Why would he come out of hiding and present himself so easily?" Sango asked. "Do you think it's a trap?" Shippo asked.

"Most likely. There's no other explanation." Miroku said. "Feh who cares. It doesn't matter. This is where it's going to end. Prepare yourself Naraku." Inuyasha said.

**Back with Hiei **

**Hiei's POV**

A new demon now stood before me. I couldn't see its face because it was wearing a cloak made of baboons fur. "And just who the hell are you?" I asked.

"So you're Hiei. I've been wondering how powerful you truly were. How about you accept my offer and in exchange for the shards all you have to do is kill Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"I don't need some artificial power and as far as killing Inuyasha do it yourself."

**Normal POV**

"How disappointing." Naraku said. All of a sudden what looked like a mass of tentacles came out from beneath Naraku's baboon fur cloak. A few of them went after Hiei. Hiei slashed them. The pieces that he had sliced off began to move when they hit the ground. They started to make their way back towards Naraku. Naraku then used his tentacles to charge towards Hiei.

Hiei jumped back to avoid being crushed by him. A tentacle that was Naraku's arm burst out of the cloak after him. Hiei didn't have a chance to act and was hit. The blow sent Hiei down at an angle. When he hit the ground he sled across it. Hiei had dropped his sword when he was hit. "Damn." Hiei said as he got up. When he looked up to search for Naraku he was forced to roll to his right to avoid being hit again. Both of Hiei's hands burst in to flames.

"Lets see how you handle this." Hiei said. Hiei leapt towards Naraku. He then threw a fireball at him. Naraku dodged it by jumping straight up in to the air.

"Now I've got you!" Hiei said as he threw another fireball at Naraku while he was still in the air. Unable to get away from Hiei's attack, Naraku used his tentacles as a shield by making a wall out of them to block the fireball. It exploded and smoke filled the area in the air where Naraku was. "Hn what a weakling. I'm surprised that the others had so much trouble with him." Hiei said. But shortly after he said that something came falling out of the smoke.

"What!" Hiei almost yelled. Out of the smoke fell Naraku. Parts of him were blown off but overall he seemed almost unharmed. Naraku smirked at Hiei from under his mask. "Did you really think I would be destroyed so easily?" Naraku asked.

Hiei was now angry. If it was one thing Hiei didn't like it was being mocked. Hiei made a full sprint towards Naraku. "If you want to see true power than here it comes!" Hiei yelled. Hiei was about to reach for the bandages on his right arm when he was distracted.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in to the clearing where Hiei, Naraku, and Kagura were. When he landed Kagome climbed off his back. Sango and the others then came in from over the trees and landed next to Kagome. When they arrived Hiei halted his charge. "It ends now Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew his Tessaiga and ran towards Naraku. "Stay out of this mutt!" Hiei yelled.

Inuyasha ignored him and jumped in to the air. He let out a cry as he swung his sword straight down from above his head. Naraku kept his smirk and jumped back. Inuyasha's sword collided with the ground leaving a small crater. Naraku landed next to Kagura. "It's time we left." He said. After he said that a thick miasma cloud surrounded him and Kagura. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled. But by the time he got to the poisonous cloud Naraku and Kagura were already gone. "Damn it! He got away." Inuyasha said. "Stupid mutt! You should have stayed out of my way. If you had he would be dead now." Hiei said in an angered voice. "What did you say shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled at Hiei.

Hiei was about to say something but was interrupted. " Hiei are you alright?" Kagome asked running over to him to check him.

"Hn it's none of your business if I'm injured or not onna." Hiei said.

By this point the others had walked over as well. They were now all almost standing in a circle. "You look a little roughed up. Sure you're not hurt?" Sango asked. "Like I said to the other onna. It's none of your business." Hiei said walking past them. He walked over to where he had dropped his sword when Naraku hit him.

"Hiei I have a question." Miroku said. Hiei looked over his shoulder to show that he was listening. The only reason he was even bothering was because in some ways the monk almost reminded him of Kurama. But there were still many differences.

"Do you have any idea why Naraku attacked you? He has been in hiding lately and never just shows himself like that. Do you have any idea why he might have come out in to the open?" Miroku asked. Hiei looked back ahead of him. "It seemed like he wanted to know how powerful I was and he also tried to bribe me in to killing the mutt." Hiei said. "What!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Hiei do you have any plans to join Naraku?" Sango asked. Part of her didn't believe he would and another was hoping that he wouldn't. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to leave there group and definitely didn't want to fight him.

'Why do I seem to care so much? It doesn't make any sense.' Sango thought to herself. "Hn don't worry onna. Once I form a alliance I don't break it." Hiei said. He bent down and picked up his sword and put it back in its sheath.

"Kagome can you still sense the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. "No. They're too far for me to sense them. I'm sorry." Kagome said. "Feh it's not your fault. Lets go." Inuyasha said.

Everyone started to make their way out of the forest towards the village so as to get a starting point on where to go next. Hiei stayed in the back of the group. Inuyasha was in the front with Miroku walking beside him, Shippo was riding on Miroku's shoulder, and Kagome and Sango were in the middle. Sango was carrying Kilala in her arms after she had changed back in to her smaller form. Sango looked like she was thinking of something.

'When he said that he wouldn't betray us it felt like a weight was lifted from me. Why? Why am I feeling this way? It doesn't make sense.' Sango thought.

Kagome looked over to her friend and saw how her face looked. It looked like she was having some kind of conflict within herself.

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked her friend worriedly. Sango snapped out of her trance and looked at her. "Wha… oh I'm fine Kagome. Just thinking of something." Sango said. Kagome was going to ask what about but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Alright which direction do you guys think?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku offered a direction and they headed that way. Sango saw that Kagome was about to ask her what but stopped her.

"I'll talk to you about it some other time." Sango said.

**End Chapter 6**

My god I'm finally done with this chapter. I think I'm going to change the title soon. I'm thinking **Hiei's journey in the past**. I think it fits more. I'll probably change the title in a day or two so when you see that it's going to be the same story. Also I've been trying to work on my other story and I have a number of ideas for how it starts but I just can't seem to come up with an idea for the first chapter. So hopefully I'll come up with something soon. One more thing. I've been having a lack of ideas for this story. I knew how I wanted it to start and I have a few ideas for the end but around where I am now I'm having trouble coming up with some ideas. So if anyone can come up with some ideas that would be must appreciative. If I can't come up with some things of my own or get help for some ideas than I might end up rushing this. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

About time I finished this chapter. I now have some ideas for this story. Partly thanks to a review in the other section but I'm not going to say what because I guess I like the suspense. Enough with my rambling because most of you probably don't even read what's up here. Just what's at the bottom. Ok now on to the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I only own this story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of location, time or POV**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

**Present Time**

It has been a while since anyone has seen Hiei. The members of the Reikai Tentei were beginning to become slightly worried. For a while they thought nothing of Hiei's absence because he would always disappear for a while. Then he would usually show up at Kurama's house.

But it was different this time. Not only would Hiei not answer his communicator, but he also has not shown up at Kurama's home or anywhere else.

Kurama was the first to start worrying. Since Kurama knew Hiei the best he knew something was wrong. Kurama went to Spirit World to speak to Koenma.

When Kurama arrived at Spirit World he went straight to Koenma's office. Kurama pushed the large double door to Koenma's office open.

"Koenma I have something I need to ask you." Kurama said.

"Yes, yes what is it Kurama." Koenma replied. "It's about Hiei. Have you had any luck with finding his location yet?" Kurama asked.

Koenma stopped doing what he was doing and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Kurama but we haven't had any more luck. We don't know where he could be and we can't find the signal from his communicator. It's almost as if he just completely disappeared." Koenma said. " Now on to another important matter. Have you or the others found any clues as to where that demon could be?" Koenma asked. Kurama shook his head.

They were still chasing the demon that can open portals. They so far have not had any luck. Every time they sense some strong demonic energy and try to get close to it it disappears. It has also been causing trouble everywhere. Demons have been popping up in different much more frequently. Their powers ranged from D-class demons at first but then C-classes and B-classes have recently started to show up. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara have been constantly busy fending off the demons. They have had no time to search for Hiei.

"Kurama leave the search for Hiei to us. You and the others must concentrate on finding the demon that's causing all this trouble and stop it." Koenma said.

Kurama nodded his head and turned to leave. 'Where could you have disappeared to Hiei? It's not like you to be defeated so easily or to give up. There is only one possibility that I can think of.' Kurama's eyes narrowed. 'When I find him I will get my answer.'

**Feudal Era**

**One week later **

**Kagome's POV**

The whole day has been uneventful. No demons came after us and there were no leads to any jewel shards. We're now in some forest. It almost seemed like Hiei left as soon as we got in here but I noticed him up in the trees. Its been a peaceful day, but I can't stop thinking of something. The way Sango's mood changed when we encountered Naraku.

She was herself up until Hiei told us what Naraku wanted. Then after that she looked like she was getting worried.

I don't think I've ever seen her worry about someone like that other than her brother and Miroku. But Sango couldn't care about Hiei like that. Could she?

**Night**

**Sango's POV**

We finished setting up camp. I think we're going to have to turn back soon though; it looks like Kagome only has enough food for one more night. Our search for the jewel shards hasn't been going very well. I'm starting to think that Naraku has almost all of the jewel shards. Except for the few we have and the two Koga has.

For some reason lately I keep thinking of Hiei. I'm not sure why but I keep worrying about what Naraku plans to do next. Will it involve Hiei? Every time I think of what Naraku might do next Hiei keeps popping up into my mind. Why can't I stop thinking of him! It's driving me insane! I hope that we can just find a way for him to go back to his time soon. Hopefully that will stop these thoughts.

I started to look around the campsite. Kagome was preparing the last of our food. Shippo was trying to help her and it seemed like Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about something. Hiei was nowhere in site. 'Probably went off somewhere. I wonder where he goes off too? Probably anywhere. Just as long as he's away from us. Damn it there I go again!'

As I was arguing mentally with myself Kilala jumped out of my lap and ran off in to the darkness within the forest.

"I wonder where she's going?" I said out loud.

"Should we go after her?" Kagome asked.

"No she should be fine on her own. But if she's not back soon then I'll go look for her." I said.

**Later after dinner**

Kilala had come back just as we were finishing our food. I guess just to eat what was left. Hiei hadn't shown up for the food. I guess he mustn't have been hungry. I think I'll go to bed now. If we're going to head back to Kaede's village tomorrow than it's going to be a long journey back.

**Normal POV**

"Inuyasha we're going to have to head back to Kaede's village tomorrow. I'm out of food supplies and I need to catch up on some of my school work." Kagome said.

"Feh whatever. But your not going to stay there for too long. Got it?" Inuyasha said from his place up on a tree branch.

Kagome just ignored him and went to bed. Everyone else that was awake decided to go to bed as well.

From a good distance from their campsite was a glowing eye. It was glowing an eerie light blue light. It soon faded and was covered by a piece of cloth.

Hiei was standing on top of one of the many trees in the forest. He was looking up at the stars.

'I have a bad feeling that something is happening in my time. If it's that demon he better pray that he falls to one of the others before I find a way back.' Hiei thought to himself.

'That is if I find a way back. Traveling with these fools seems to only be helping them. I probably have a better chance to find a way back on my own. With the pace they travel at and now having to go back to that village it might even take a year or longer before I get back.' That thought put a scowl on Hiei face. Hiei jumped down a few branches and went to sleep on one of them.

**Some time later**

**Normal POV**

The group had finally reached Kaede's village. When they were at the entrance they stopped. Kagome looked over to Hiei.

"Are you sure you there's no one looking for you?" She asked.

"I told you already onna." Hiei said in an annoyed voice.

"Well than I guess I'll be heading back our time than. See you guys later." Kagome said. She took off in the direction of the well. The others decided to just go and wait around the village except Hiei. He went off to somewhere.

**Kagome's POV**

When I reached the well I stopped for a moment. I looked back over my shoulder. "I don't think he's telling the truth. But why?" I said out load.

I climbed onto the rim of the well and jumped down in to it. I was engulfed by blue light and transported back to my time. I landed on the bottom of the well and looked up.

"It's good to be back." I said. I climbed up the ladder to get out of the well.

But as I was climbing out I noticed something wasn't right.

"What's that smell?"

When I reached the top the smell got stronger.

"It smells like…. Smoke!" I yelled.

I hurried to the door of the shed and slide it open. I stared in horror at what was in front of me.

"NO!!!"

**End chapter 7**

Finally done. I was going to go further with this chapter but thought that stopping it here was a much better choice. This was my shortest chapter. Good news for everyone though. The YYH group finally makes a return. What has happened that has Kagome in fear? And what part does the yuu yuu group play in this? Find out in the next chapter of **A Trip To The Past**! (Man I feel kinda stupid right now.)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been in the mood lately to work on this. But a little Japanese YYH and Inuyasha music fixed that. I do have a few ideas for this story and I hope that I can type them out well. Ok well I can't think of anything else to say so if I remember it will be at the end. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

What Kagome saw terrified her. Her home was in flames. She stood there in shock and disbelief.

'Mom, Grandpa, Souta.'

Each one of their names came to her mind.

'They can't be gone. They can't'

Tears were ready to run down her face when she heard screams.

"What?!"

It was the voices of her family. They were still alive, but were trapped inside.

"I've gotta save them!" Kagome said.

Without thinking Kagome ran straight towards her home. Lucky for her Miroku and Kaede taught her how to control her miko power better.

When she reached the front door it was on fire so she started to concentrate her miko energy into her right hand. It was still difficult for her to control it without her bow and arrows though. Her hand was covered in a pink glow. She lifted her hand to the door and a small burst of her miko energy knocked the door in.

After the door was out of her way, Kagome ran inside. Their was fire everywhere. Anything that was flammable was in flames.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Where are you?!" Kagome yelled.

She searched franticly everywhere.

'Not in the living room, stairs are blocked. Where…'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a couple of screams.

"The kitchen!"

Kagome made her way over to the kitchen. She turned around the corner and the door to the kitchen was open. Kagome saw her family. They were all in a corner. Kagome's mother was standing in the front of her little brother, Souta. Her grandfather was sitting on the ground behind both of them unconscious.

Kagome looked over to the direction they were looking and saw something that greatly surprised her.

"What the?! But how?!"

**Elsewhere**

Three boys were seen running down a sidewalk. Bystanders both watched and cursed as the boys rushed past them. They all appeared to be 14 or 15 years old. The one in the middle of the three was wearing a regular green school uniform. He had his hair slicked back with hair gel. The one in front was wearing the same uniform as the first boy except his was blue. He had orange hair done in the style of Elvis. Finally the one in the back. He was also wearing a school uniform but his was red. He had long red hair and emerald green eyes.

As they were running the one in the middle started to speak.

"Hey Kuwabara are you sure we're going the right way?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. I still sense demon energy this way. We're getting closer." Kuwabara said.

They continued running in the direction that Kuwabara led them. After a few more minutes of running Kurama noticed something in the distance.

"Look!" Kurama yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped to look where Kurama was pointing. In the distance in the sky smoke was visible.

"Damn it! Come on lets hurry." Yusuke said to his fellow spirit detectives. The group increased their pace.

**Back with Kagome**

A demon stood before Kagome. It was hunched over and had horns sticking out of it's back traveling down it's spine. The demons head was somewhat in the shape of a wolf's and there were also horns on top of it's head next to it's small pointed ears. Its eye's were completely black with small red pupils.

The creature turned to look at Kagome, her mother looked as well.

"Kagome!"

"Sis!"

Both her mother and brother yelled to her. The demon looked back towards it's prey thinking that they were about to try something. Kagome took this as her chance to run over to her family. When she reached them she started to ask them questions. Before any of them had a chance to answer though, the demon interrupted them.

"How touching. This is exactly why I despise you humans. You're all weak. Now no more playing around, I'm going to kill you now." The demon said.

As the demon started to approach them they were forced to back up closer to the corner.

"What are we going to do Kagome? Inuyasha's going to show up right?" Souta asked his older sister in a shaky voice. Kagome didn't answer. She was to busy trying to think of a way out of their situation. She tried to think of any way possible but couldn't come up anything. As she was thinking she failed to notice how close the demon hand gotten. The demon grabbed her by her throat with one of its clawed hands and held her up in the air. Kagome started to kick her legs while she tried to use her hands to break the demons hold.

The demon laughed at her efforts to free herself. At this, Souta ran at the demon and tried to do whatever he could to hurt it. The demon kicked him away effortlessly. Kagome's mother watched in fear of her children's lives. She ran up to her daughter and started to help her try to break free. The demon than swatted her away with its free hand.

"Stupid ningens. Do you really believe that you have a chance to survive? Don't make me laugh." The demon said. It brought Kagome up to its face and bared its teeth. If Kagome could breath she would have gad.

"I've grown bored of this." It said. Kagome's eye's widened as the demons mouth opened.

'Inuyasha.'

His name crossed her mind as she closed her eye's, too afraid to watch the demons fangs bite into her. But the teeth never sink into her. In fact it felt as if she was falling. It didn't make sense to her because she could still the demons hand around her neck. As she was thinking that over she heard the demon cry out like it was in pain. She then felt hands slide around her back and under her legs.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Inuyasha. Who she saw she did not know. He had long red hair with bangs hanging over a pair of emerald colored eyes. When they landed on the ground the stranger proceeded to remove the demons shivered hand from her neck.

When he was done he asked her if she was all right. Kagome nodded her head, too confused to speak. She looked over his shoulder to see two other boys fighting the demon. The boy wearing the blue school uniform was knocked away from the demon. The other boy charged at the demon as it approached his falling friend. As he was running at the demon a blue light encased his right hand.

"Hey asshole, pay attention!" He yelled.

The demon turned to face him only to have the boys glowing fist collide with the side of its face. The impact was strong enough to send the demon flying through the air and through the wall to outside the house.

Kagome watched with wide eyes. She was amazed at what the boy had just done. Before she could think more on that, her mind went back to her family. She got up and ran over to where her mother and younger brother were. She started to check them for any injuries. She felt someone come up behind her and turned to look. It was the boy with red hair that saved her and his two friends close behind.

"It looks like they have merely lost consciousness. Let us help." He said. Kagome nodded her head. She didn't have time to think if she could trust them. The house was ready to come down and plus she wouldn't be able to get her family out in time on her own.

The one in blue picked up the old man, the one in green carried Souta and that left the one in red to carrier Kagome's mother. They all ran through the hole in the wall that the demons body made. When they stepped outside the boys laid Kagome's family down by the old god tree. Kagome checked her family one more time just to be sure that they were all right. She then turned to the boys that had saved her and her family.

"I don't know who you guys are or where you came from but thank you. Me and my family would have been dead right now if you hadn't shown up." Kagome said.

"It's no big deal." Yusuke said.

Yusuke was about to ask her a question but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Hey wait! Where did the demon go!" Kagome exclaimed.

They all looked at the spot where the demons body should have landed after smashing through the wall. But it was nowhere in sight.

"Stupid demon probably ran away. I can't sense it's energy anymore." Kuwabara said. At that moment something dawned on Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about demons!" They both yelled at same time. Kurama just shook his head at their reaction.

"Honestly Yusuke, Kuwabara. You two just noticed that she has been calm this whole time after her encounter with that demon?" Kurama asked. After saying that Kurama turned his attention over to Kagome. "Excuse me miss but how is it that you seem to know about demons?" Kurama asked.

'This is bad. What should I tell them?' Kagome thought. She than heard sirens.

"That question is going to have to wait. I need to get my family to a hospital." Kagome said. She turned back to her family.

"Allow us to help." Kurama said.

Kagome was hesitant at first about weather or not to trust these strangers, but there was something about this one that she felt that she could trust.

"Alright." Kagome said.

**Chapter End**

I think that this chapter turned out pretty well. At least to me it does. Well like always just leave a review and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go chapter 9. I have nothing to say so on to the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or it's characters. I do own this story though.**

**Chapter 9**

**Hospital**

**Normal POV**

Kagome and the others arrived at the hospital and her family was taken away to be checked for injuries. As Kagome watched her family get taken away the boys that saved her and her families lives walked over to her. She seemed to be in some kind of haze because she did not respond when one of the boys said something to her. One of them walked up to her and put his hand on to her shoulder. Kagome snapped out of her haze and turned to look at who had put their hand on her shoulder. It was the one that had saved her.

"Excuse me miss but we need to talk to you." The red head said. Kagome looked at him and then over his shoulder to the other two. She could tell by the look on all their faces that it was serious.

'Most likely about the demon' Kagome thought. She looked back to the red head.

"Ok."

**Roof of hospital**

Kagome agreed to speak to the strangers that saved her and her family on the rooftop of the hospital. They had said that it was the safest place to talk. They moved to the center of the roof to talk. Kagome turned to look at them and waited for one of them to start. The red haired one started first.

"I think it would be best off if we start by introducing ourselves. My name is Kurama. The one in green is Yusuke and the other is Kuwabara." Said Kurama.

Kagome bowed to each of them.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Thanks again for saving my family. I don't think we would be alive right now if you guys hadn't shown up." Kagome said.

"It was nothing babe. It's just what we do." Kuwabara said. A little sweat drop appeared on the back of both Yusuke and Kurama's heads.

"Shut up Kuwabara. We don't need her thinking that we're perverts or something." Yusuke said.

A small fight started between the two. Kurama shook his head at their behavior and Kagome stood there with a nervous smile on her face. They waited a minute for the two to stop. When they finally did Yusuke came out victorious. When they were all paying attention Kurama spoke again.

"Kagome tell us exactly how you know about demons?" Kurama asked.

'Should I tell them? They seem to know of demons themselves.' Kagome thought. "Ok but first I want to know how you guys know about demons." Kagome said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Maybe after you tell us we might be able to tell you a little." Kurama said.

Kagome sighed at this. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get anywhere until she told them first. She went over in her head what she should tell them. Then a thought came to her mind. 'Oh no! What if Inuyasha came though the well and is looking for me!'

Kurama noticed her disgruntled appearance. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just realized that one of my friends might be looking for me right now. Could we possibly talk some other time?" Kagome asked.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't let you leave yet either. Not until you tell us." Kurama said.

Kagome took a deep breath. 'This is going to be real hard to explain.' She thought.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice. I first found out that demons were real on my fifteenth birthday."

Kagome told them about how she first encountered demons, about her journey to fix a mystical jewel and to destroy an evil demon that keeps destroying everyone's lives. She tried to leave out as much information as possible. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little surprised by her story. None of them had expected that someone like her fought demons. When she was done talking Yusuke spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you fight all those demons on your own? I find that hard to believe." Yusuke said.

"What's so hard to believe about that!? I can take care of myself." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah. You proved that real well back at your house." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Before anything could breakout between the two Kurama stepped in.

"Yusuke that's enough! We're not here to start a fight." Kurama said in a commanding voice. It was good enough to stop Yusuke. Lately Kurama has been very edgy. Yusuke wanted to make sure that he stayed on his good side too because he's seen what's happened to those that weren't smart enough to do so. Kagome claimed herself down as well.

"Ok so I told you guys my story so what's yours?" Kagome asked. The three of them gathered around each other. It seemed like they were obviously not going to tell her their whole story. It looked like they all had come to an agreement on what to say when the one called Kuwabara looked like there was something wrong with him.

"What's wrong Kuwabara? Sense something?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. It feels like a demon is coming this way." Kuwabara said.

"I sense it as well. It seems that this demon isn't a weak one either." Kurama said.

Kagome just stood there as they talked. She looked around herself to see if she could find the demon that they were talking about. She then heard Kuwabara yell that it was coming from her direction and heard something land behind her. When she heard it land she started to turn while trying to gather her miko energy into her right hand. As she was halfway turned she saw who it was and quickly cut off the energy that was gathered in her hand. She was about to run up to the demon but was grabbed from behind and lifted off the roof and was moved back to group that saved her. At this the demon yelled.

"Get your damn hands off her!" The demon yelled while drawing it's sword, which transformed in to what looked like a massive fang. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped up to stand in-between Kagome and the demon.

"Don't you stupid demons ever learn?" Yusuke asked mockingly. It seemed to work against the demon since it began to charge at them. Kagome saw this and tried to break free of Kurama's hold.

"It would be best if you stayed out of this and let them handle it." Kurama said.

"But you don't understand. That's not a bad demon." Kagome said, while still trying to get out of his hold.

"How so? It's clear that it wants to fight us." Kurama said. "That's because he thinks that I'm in danger! Now let me go!" Kagome yelled. It became clear to her that she was not going to get free like this so instead of continuing to fight she decided to call out to the demon.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. The rosary beads around the demons neck started to glow and the demon was pulled down with a great force. It halted that demons charge and Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at the demon. They then looked at each other and broke out laughing. Kurama was confused as to how she was able to do that. 'It must be those pray beads around its neck' Kurama thought. You could hear the demon curse under its breath as it got up to its knees. The demon looked over to Kagome.

"What the hell was that for!?" the demon yelled. Kurama had decided that it would be fine to let go of Kagome, as it seemed that the two did seem to know each other. When Kurama let her go, Kagome walked over to the demon now known as Inuyasha. When she was next to Inuyasha he was now back on his feet, sheathing his sword, which transformed back in to a normal sized katana.

"Why do you think I did that? You didn't even bother to try and figure out if they were planning to kill me or not." Kagome said back Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry! I guess the next time I see some strange people with odd auras around you I'll just walk away! Besides I didn't even have much of a chance to think about that. The second I got here that guy in red just grabbed you and the other two came up like they wanted a fight." Inuyasha said.

The two continued to argue while Yusuke and the others just stood there, enjoying the show. It ended when Kagome used another sit command, which made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh again. Kagome turned to look back at Yusuke and the others.

"Guys this is one of my friends that is helping me with my quest, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha would have turned to look away but what Kagome said stopped him. "Wait a second Kagome. What did you tell them? I thought you said that humans don't believe in demons anymore in your time?" Inuyasha asked.

At this Kurama joined in their conversation. "Normal humans, no. But there are a few that know that demons still exist." He said. By that time Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and started to pay attention.

"I have to ask this because it's been bugging me since you told us your story. How do you go back in time and how did your friend here get here?" Yusuke asked.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Inuyasha said.

"Was I talking to you dog boy!" Yusuke yelled.

"What did you call me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Yusuke! What did I already say? We're not here to fight." Kurama said.

"Yeah Inuyasha and besides I think we might be able to trust them. They did after all save me and my family." Kagome said. "Oh right. What happened to your home Kagome? How did it catch on fire?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll tell you later." Kagome said.

"Before I tell you guys how you need to tell me how you guys know about demons first." Kagome said.

"Alright. I guess I'll tell you first how I found out about demons." Yusuke said.

So Yusuke told Kagome and Inuyasha about how he died and was brought back to life. He told them about how he fights demons for Spirit World and how he almost died again during the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara jumped in at some parts to explain how he knows and Kurama gave his own little explanation after Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised by their story.

"I had no idea that things like that could be going on and I never would have thought that someone could be brought back to life like that." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't know how to comment on their story, partly because he found it hard to believe that humans could survive trials like theirs, so he chose to remain silent.

"Things have been a little more difficult lately though." Kuwabara said.

"How come? You guys seem to be strong enough to take on a few demons." Kagome said.

"You see a demon has shown up and it possesses an incredible ability to open portals anywhere. This demon has been opening portals to Demon World from time to time letting some of the more stronger demons in to the Human World." Kurama explained.

"So why don't you just kill the demon that's opening all those portals?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't you think we would have done that already? We haven't been able to kill it because every time we manage to get close to it, it always opens another portal and runs away." Kuwabara said.

"Plus we've also been having trouble finding it altogether because one of our friends has gone up and missing." Yusuke said.

"How's that going to effect how quick you find this demon?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's quick to find things or people thanks to that Jagan eye of his." Yusuke said.

"Jagan eye? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"It's a third eye that grants its user a number of abilities. Most common are telepathy and the ability to control those with weak minds. But the downside to those that have it implanted is that the patient usually dies from the unimaginable pain. In our friends cause he was lucky and managed to survive." Kurama explained.

"Wait so the shrimp wasn't born with it? Man I never thought Hiei would have had something like that done to him." Kuwabara said.

"Did you just say Hiei!?" Kagome exclaimed.

This caused Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabra to all look at Kagome.

"Yeah. Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well if we're thinking of the same person than we know where he is." Kagome said.

"Describe what he looks like." Kurama said.

"Well he's not too tall. Has black spiky hair and red eyes. Also he's got bandages wrapped around his right arm and wears a bandana." Kagome said.

"Alright! That's him. So where is he?" Yusuke exclaimed/asked.

"Well…."

**End Chapter 9**

Finally done this one. Hopefully things will start to pick up soon. I didn't really like all too much how I did this. With how they both told each other how they know about demons. Guess it doesn't matter though. Had to have it happen some how. I don't know when I'll start the next chapter. It could be tomorrow. It could be the weekend or sometime next week. But I have a feeling that once I start to pick things up I'll start working on it more. Also one more thing, I'm not all that great at making funny remarks and such so let me know how the little things were that I put in were and also if what I had the characters say kept them in character. Later.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. My computer wasn't working but it's obviously working now. Well I have nothing else to say except that I hope people enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or their characters. I only own this story which I use them in.

Chapter 10 Normal POV 

"Well…." Kagome mumbled. "It's kinda complicated. You see he's not really around here anymore," Kagome said.

"What? What the hell does that mean? You just said that you knew where he was," Yusuke said in surprise.

Yusuke and the others were confused as to what Kagome meant, although Kurama had feeling that he knew what she was going to say.

"I… we, Inuyasha and me, do know where Hiei is. But the problem is that he's actually not in this time anymore but in the past," Kagome explained.

The SD group stood in shock and disbelieve. The same question was running through each of their heads. 'How did Hiei get in the past?!' It was obvious to Kagome and Inuyasha that they were surprised by the news. Kurama was the first to recover.

Kurama looked over to Kagome and asked, "Can you tell us how he went back in time? If so we may be able to use the same method to bring him back. Of course assuming that the way you travel back and forth doesn't work."

"We've tried to ask how he did but he never told us. He only said that it was none of our business, oh and the way I go won't work for him because we already tried so it probably won't work for you guys either," Kagome said.

Kurama closed his eyes to try and think everything over more clearly. As he was thinking he could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara continuing to ask questions. Kurama walked away from the group to think more clearly.

'How could Hiei have gone to the past? More importantly why would he? I doubt he chose to go there,' these thoughts and more continued to run through Kurama's mind. He tried to come up with a number of ideas but none would make any sense. Kurama was then interrupted by a shout from Yusuke.

"500 hundred years!" is what Yusuke shouted.

'500 hundred years!? Is that how far back Hiei is now and how far back Kagome goes?' Kurama asked himself. As Kurama continued to think some things over an idea came to him. He decided to discuss his idea with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He walked back other to them and Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara. I think I might have a clue as to how Hiei went to the past,'' Kurama said.

The two turned to look at him. Neither one said anything so Kurama continued.

"I am unsure but I believe that this whole thing is the doing of the demon that we are chasing here in our time. I'm not saying for certain that it is but it could be possible, " Kurama said.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara remained silent to think it over. It was true that none of them knew all of the demons abilities. So why not time traveling portals?

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their backs to the other group to talk about the matter themselves. Inuyasha spoke first.

"So what do we do now? They already know to much."

Kagome stayed quiet for a while to think it over. It was true that she did tell them a lot more than she should have. She looked back over to Inuyasha.

"I'm not really sure what we should do right now. But I think there's nothing to worry about so lets just see how this turns out," Kagome said.

When Kagome finished her sentence Yusuke called her and Inuyasha back. They turned back around to look at them.

"Ok so Hiei's in the past. That much we know. What we need to know to be sure if this is connected to the demon that we're chasing is how long he has been in the past," Yusuke said.

"Well we don't know for sure but if he had just been sent back when we met up with him then it must have been at least a month ago," Kagome explained.

"That's about the time Koenma told us about the demon," Kuwabara said.

"So this is all that demons fault huh. Well I think I just found a new reason to kick this guy's ass. What about you guys?" Yusuke asked as he turned to look at Kuwabara and Kurama.

Kuwabara raised his fist in agreement and Kurama nodded his head.

"Well I'm going to go back inside the hospital. I want to check up on my family and you, Inuyasha, should go back to the others. They're probably wondering what's going on," Kagome said.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome looked at him and said, "Don't worry. I go back soon to let you guys know that I'm all right. But for now you should head back. Plus you can tell Hiei that we found his friends."

Inuyasha kept quiet. He knew that a lot had happened that night and thought it would be best to listen to her tonight. He turned and jumped off the roof. When he was gone Kagome looked at Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"I guess you guys have places to be so good night," she said as she tried to walk past them. Kurama stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"It would be unwise not to keep in touch with us. The demon that attacked your home and family might come back for you. Let me give you my number. If anything seems strange call me," Kurama said.

Kagome thought it would be for the best so she accepted. When they were all inside Kurama gave her his number. After that they said their good byes and left.

**One week later**

Kagome had ended up staying at Yusuke's apartment. It was the only place out of Yusuke and the others that was closest to the well. Plus when she starts to go back in time she can just say that she will be staying at a friend's house for a while without looking suspicious.

With her family doing well Kagome thought that it was time she went to the others and told them what was going on. She told Yusuke where she was going and he asked if she wanted him to come but she insured him that she would be fine. When she got to where her home used to be everything was blocked off. The well house and god tree were the only things undamaged by the fire. Which Kagome was very grateful for. She opened the door to the well house and shut it behind herself.

**Feudal Era**

When Kagome reached the other side she climbed out of the well and made her way towards Kaede's village. She walked in to Kaede's and saw everyone sitting down. They all looked like they were deep in thought but upon her entrance they all looked at her.

"Hey guy's. What's up?"

They all looked at her for a second then back to each other, waiting for someone to tell her the news. Kagome looked at them and knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong you guy's? What I miss?"

Finally Sango looked back to Kagome and said, "We can't find Hiei."

**End chapter 10**

Man this sucks. Just when they have good news Hiei disappears. I hope everyone isn't annoyed with how often I do this because if I remember correctly I've done this a couple of times already. Well you guys know already to just leave your reviews and hopefully I'll update it again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Changing location and POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha. I only own this story.**

**Hiei's journey in the past**

**Cahpter 11**

**Normal POV**

Kagome had stayed in the feudal era that night. In the morning Kagome and the others discussed what they should do. Inuyasha was against looking for Hiei. He said that he's strong enough to take care of himself and that they didn't need or had the time to look for him. Miroku had agreed with Inuyasha, his reason being similar to that of Inuyasha's. Miroku's main reason was that he didn't trust Hiei all that much. Shippo had nervously sided with Inuyasha and Miroku. He found it hard to trust Hiei and was afraid of him. Kagome and Sango had no choice but to agree with them, as much as they didn't want to.

Inuyasha wanted to set off again so Kagome told him that she would be back later with supplies. When she returned to her time Kagome headed back towards Yusuke's apartment. She had no money and no way to obtain any so was forced to ask Yusuke for food when she arrived there. Yusuke didn't have much to offer but still gave her some.

Going to either Kuwabara's home or Kurama's would take too long on foot so Kagome headed back to the feudal era. When she climbed out of the well in the past Inuyasha and the others were there waiting for her. They decided to get moving to where ever they felt they needed to go and headed out in that direction.

**Hiei's POV**

I've decided to leave those fools. Traveling with them has done nothing but cause me more trouble. I might not know this land very well but I've already covered more land on my own than I did with those fools in a week.

I've been using my Jagan eye to gather information from the humans in villages as I pass. None of them has proven useful.

Since I've been on my own in this time that half demon, Naraku, has been sending hordes of demons after me and with each group he sends more and more. It's beginning to become irritating. I might have to dispose of him before I go back to my time.

**Present Time**

**Genkai's Temple**

**Normal POV**

Yusuke and the others were summoned Genkai's temple by Koenma. He told them that he had important news regarding both about the demon that they've been chasing and Hiei.

Kuwabara and Kurama had already arrived at Genkai's temple and now were waiting for Yusuke to arrive so that they could begin. Yusuke finally showed up after about twenty minutes since Kurama and Kuwabara arrived.

"It's about time Urameshi. We've been waiting for about twenty minutes for your sorry hide to show up," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke was going to say something back but was stopped by Genkai.

"Save it for later dimwit and have a sit. We don't have time for any games. Now Koenma. What is it that you have to say?"

After Yusuke sat down Koenma stepped out of the shadows and nodded his head in thanks to Genkai. He cleared his throat then faced the others.

"I will first begin with the good news. I have had agents of Spirit World working on the well where that girl, Kagome, which you told me about, used to live. It is only a matter of time before we can alter it to allow others to pass through it. Those others being you three," Koenma said, pointing to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Spirit World agents will make sure no other humans or demons go near the well. So as to reinsure that we don't get anymore problems."

The news had lightened the tension that had grown in the room since Koenma said he had good and bad news.

"So what's the bad news Koenma?" Kurama asked.

Koenma remained silent. He turned his back to the group. When he spoke again his voice tone had changed to that of a serious one.

"We have received a message, a message from the demon that has been opening the portals. He says that he is now capable of opening portals for A-Class demons. He has said that as soon as he is able to he will unleash hordes of A-Class and S-Class demons on the human world."

Everyone was in a state of shock. They didn't think that the situation had gotten so bad. Yusuke and Kuwabara had learned of the A and S-Class demons from Koenma back when the demon had started unleashing the B-Classes. They laughed at him, thinking that there couldn't be any demons that strong. But now that it was getting close to the possibility that S-Class demons could get in to human world it was finally sinking in. Koenma decided that was enough time for them to absorb the information and continued.

"You three have been doing fine up until now. You've all become stronger from all your battles with the B-Classes to the point of where you each can defeat them individually. But A-Class you will have to work together to defeat them, but the S-Class are another story. They're in a completely different league than the A-Class. You won't be able to defeat them. Just a single S-Class could destroy the entire human world."

Koenma had lowed his head at that last bit of information. Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't believe what they were hearing. Both of them looked like they wanted nothing more than this to be a dream. Genkai and Kurama remained silent with their eyes closed, showing no emotion. Yusuke stood up from where he was sitting.

"This is a load of bullshit! What the hell makes this guy so god damn confident that he's going to get away with this!?" Yusuke yelled.

"I would assume he's so confident because he has been eluding you three for almost a month," Koenma replied sarcastically.

Yusuke looked down in anger. His entire body was shaking from under the strain to control himself. Kuwabara looked helpless. He was still in shock that the world could end at just about any time. Genkai choose that time to ask Koenma a question.

"Koenma how long until your men have altered the portal so that they can pass through?"

"It should be within a few more days."

"Good. I think I might have a plan that will save are asses," Genkai said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of their hazes and Kurama opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"It's about the only way we'll have a chance to survive this. Tell your men to only alter the well so that Kurama and Hiei can pass through it. That way it should take less time."

"Hey! Why only Kurama and the shrimp? What about us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because idiot. Kurama would have the most luck with finding Hiei do to his abilities and the fact that he is about the only one among us that he actually listens to," Genkai said.

Koenma looked like he was deep in thought. He then looked back to the others.

"Of course! If we send just Kurama it will take less time for the portal. Also while he's there looking for Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara will stay here to defend the city," Koenma exclaimed.

"Your right for the most but," Genkai said.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their faces. What could Koenma have missed that Genkai is thinking of? Genkai smirked at the look on their faces.

"What you missed is that I'll be fighting too."

"What? Are you serious grandma? You sure your not too old for this?" Yusuke asked mockingly.

"I may be old dimwit but don't forget that I can still kick your ass," Genkai said.

This new plan had greatly lightened everyone's mood. Koenma had left to go give his men the new orders. Kurama said goodbye to the others to go pack things that he would need on his journey and to come up with an excuse for his mother. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to leave as well because by the time they get home it would already be late.

**Feudal Era**

**Normal POV**

It was beginning to become dark. The sun could still be seen in the horizon, casting an orange and red glow over the land and its trees. Up in the higher branches of a tall tree in the middle of the forest was Hiei. He was beginning to tie his bandanna back around his forehead to conceal his Jagan eye. Hiei had a look of displeasure on his face.

'My progress has been poor, even though I'm covering more land. It seems like there might be no way to return to my time. Unless….' were his thoughts as he finished the knot on his bandanna.

Hiei leaned back against the bark of the tree, prepared to call it a day. As Hiei was about to dose off he was abruptly brought back to his surrounding by the sound of branches breaking and falling. Hiei snapped his eyes open in time to see a bunch of white energy blades flying towards him.

"Kuso!"

He jumped from his spot in the tree in time to avoid the onslaught of blades. As he was falling towards another branch he could see more blades heading for where he was going to land. They were to close for Hiei to do anything to stop them. When he landed on the branch the energy blades connected with his body. The blades had made shallow cuts all across his chest and forearms when he tried to protect himself.

One of the blades hit the branch, disconnecting it from tree, taking Hiei with it. As Hiei was falling falling tree branches surrounded him. Hiei mentally cursed himself for letting a demon get so close to him undetected. He was brought back out of his thoughts when he saw more energy blades coming towards him from behind the branches. Hiei pulled his katana out from its sheath and prepared himself.

Hiei slashed at the blades. When his sword cut though the energy blades it caused them to break apart in to two more blades. The two newly formed blades both went around Hiei.

'Nani? They didn't do that before.'

Hiei continued to do the same thing over and over as he fell, receiving the same result from the other blades. When he finally reached the ground the blades had stopped coming at him. Broken branches now surrounded Hiei. He started to search with his eyes for the demon that he had become too familiar with lately.

He finally spotted her as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Kagura! This is the last time you will get the chance to that. I'll be sure not to let you live this time!" Hiei yelled to the incarnation.

Hiei got in to a stance which suggested that he was about to attack.

"Now, now. I didn't come here to fight you myself. I was just trying to get your attention because for whatever reason you didn't seem to notice us," Kagura said.

"Us?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes us. It seems Naraku has run out of patience with you. He now wants you dead and has ordered me to bring your executioner to you."

Kagura then stepped to the side to reveal someone standing in the shadows. Hiei looked at his opponent and glared at it.

'I can't sense anything from it. It can't be a human but what demon has no trace of energy? If it were that weak than why would he send it to fight me? It doesn't matter. I won't let my guard down.'

Kagura turned her head and said, "Come on out…. Oni."

**End Chapter 11**

Kuso-Damn

Nani-What


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. I only own this story and any characters that I come up with.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/thoughts'

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

Hiei watched closely as what was now known as Oni stepped out of the shadows. It was revealed to be a female and by the way she looked a demon. Oni had long dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was slightly pale. She wore blue plates of armor designed with white strips. At her waist was a wrapped up chain with a hook on each end.

"Oni here is the one who's supposed to fight you. I'm only here to watch," Kagura said.

Hiei stared at both Kagura and his new opponent, Oni. He didn't trust Kagura's words. Hiei knew that if the opportunity presented itself she would attack him from behind.

Hiei never left his stance. Waiting for this new demon to make a move.

Oni stood there never moving. She had closed her eyes after she had got a look at Hiei. Hiei wasn't sure what the demon was planning or if she even had a plan but didn't like that she wasn't looking at him, almost as if she didn't need to see him.

Kagura took this as her time to get out of the two demons way. She still hadn't seen Oni's power first hand but didn't want to be close when the two began their battle. Kagura reached for one of the feathers in her hair and it grew into a size large enough for her body to fit on. Then she used her powers to cause on upward gust, lifting her into the air.

When Kagura was gone Oni opened her eyes and glared at Hiei. She saw that he was still in his stance and was prepared. A smirk then appeared on her emotionless face.

Hiei watched as Oni reached to her waist to grab her chain. When she removed it, it must have been at least 10 feet long. Hiei watched closely as she moved the chain. He was brought back to looking at her when she said something.

"Lets have some fun."

With that Oni began to run at Hiei. As Oni was running at him, Hiei looked for a spot where he could attack. If she lashed out at him he could avoid the chain but once he got close to her it would be a problem. He had no idea how fast she would react with the other hooked end. Hiei decided at the last minute to act.

Oni let out a cry as she lashed at Hiei with one of the hooked ends of the chain. Hiei dashed forward, ducking under the hook and chain. He brought his sword to his right side to slash up diagonally at her. Oni saw this and brought the other hook down and parried Hiei's sword. After the attack Hiei went past her and Oni pulled on her chain to bring the other end back.

They both spun around, ready for the other to attack. When the other end of Oni's chain returned she caught it by the hooks handle. Both Hiei and Oni stood there, waiting to see what the next move would be. Finally charged at Hiei again, but this time it looked like she would fight up close. Hiei stayed where he was and waited for her to reach him.

When Oni was close enough she lifted her left hand above her head and brought it down. Hiei raised his sword with both of his hands and blocked her first attack. Oni then took her right hand and brought it behind her and then swung it horizontally, going for Hiei's stomach.

Hiei saw this and pulled his sword out from behind Oni's hook and jumped backwards to avoid her other hook.

'I've got you!'

Oni pulled her right arm back and then pushed it forward to throw the hooked end at Hiei. While he was still in the air Hiei saw Oni throw one of her hooked ends at him again. Unable to dodge it in the air Hiei slashed at the chain while trying to lean back.

Hiei expected his sword to cut through the chain but instead it started to wrap around his sword. When the hook came down to begin wrapping around his sword it cut him down his chest.

When Hiei landed Oni pulled as hard as she could on her end but was unable to remove Hiei's sword from his hands.

They were left in a game of Tag of War, neither one of them want to lose. During their little game Oni had lost her smirk and was now furious that she was unable to take his sword and was now stuck trying not to lose her own weapon.

After about a minute Oni was beginning to lose her footing. Hiei saw this and began to pull harder. As he continued to pull he noticed something strange about Oni. She had lowed her head and seemed to stop straggling but never let go of her chain. Hiei watched her closely, not sure what she was planning to do.

Hiei was about to give the chain a hard pull to try to pull it from her hands but stopped when he saw her body begin to emit a faint blue light. During this Oni slowly lifted her head to look back at him. She began to smirk again.

The faint blue light that had surrounded her body had disappeared. Before Hiei could say anything Oni's body started to emit powerful energy. The force of the energy created strong winds from her body. Hiei did nothing but watched in surprise.

'What the hell is she up to!? And where did this burst of energy come from?' were Hiei's thought's as he continued to watch the display of power.

While gusts of wind were coming from Oni's body, Hiei saw something. It was faint at first but slowly became more visible. Appearing all around her were blue lighting bolts. They were crackling everywhere.

In his amazed state Hiei forgot what he was holding.

"Take this!" Oni screamed.

Then the electrical currents from her powers passed through her chain and through Hiei's sword into his body.

Hiei's body was trapped in a consistent flow of pain. He tried as hard as he could not to scream out in pain, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of causing him pain. The consistent flow of electricity caused him to fall to his knees. Hiei tried to let go of his sword but was unable to.

See that this was her chance to finish him, Oni began to charge at Hiei again with her left hand holding the other hook above her head, ready to strike him.

Hiei was helpless as Oni ran towards him. All he could do was sit there and wait.

'Kuso! What the hell was I thinking when I saw the damn lighting!' Hiei continued to ridicule himself, as Oni got closer.

When Oni was close enough she leaped in to the air.

"It was fun while it lasted but now you die!" she screamed as she came down.

Hiei watched as he was about to be killed when he heard something from behind.

"Nani!?"

**End Chapter 12**

I was going to continue it further but thought this was a good place to stop. Please leave some reviews. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

Damn. Two chapters in two days. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. I only own this story and any characters that I come up with.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 13**

**Normal POV **

"Nani!?" Hiei said as he tried to look behind himself.

From behind him could be heard the noise of trees falling. Then out of the group of trees came something large. It appeared to be a giant boomerang.

'Hiraikotsu!'

Hiei watched as the familiar weapon soared over him and into Oni. The blow caused the electrical current to stop and sent Oni tumbling down a few feet away from Hiei.

Hiei took this time to remove Oni's chain from his sword and pull her weapon away from her.

"HIEI!"

Hiei turned to look at who called him only to stop halfway. As he was turning he saw why his name was called out. Up in the sky Kagura had sent down a shower of her energy blades.

'Kuso!' Hiei said in his mind.

Hiei tried to move but as he got up he stumbled and fell down on his knees. He was to weak after all his wounds and being electrocuted to move much, let alone avoid an oncoming attack. As the blades got closer Hiei raised his sword, preparing himself for them. But they never came. Instead they were blocked by something else.

Inuyasha had jumped in front of Hiei and used his Tessaiga as a shield to protect them both.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled down at them.

The rest of the group had finally showed up. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala while Kagome and Shippo were on the ground.

When they had entered the clearing Sango caught Hiraikotsu when it turned around. Kagome and Shippo had gone over to Inuyasha and Hiei.

"Good job Inuyasha. It looks like you made it in time," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded his head, showing that he heard her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked.

"Don't think I came here to save you. I smelled Naraku and came to see if it was really him or just Kagura. You just happened to be here," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome set Shippo down on the ground and went over to Hiei to check his wounds. When she bent down next to him she tried to inspect his wounds but Hiei pushed her away.

"I don't need your help woman. I've had worse wounds and survived. Theses are nothing," Hiei said.

"But you're covered in blood! How can you be ok!? At least let me look at them," Kagome exclaimed.

Hiei ignored her and looked back over to where Oni landed. But she was gone. Hiei began to look around his surrounding.

Kagome saw him doing this and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Where's Oni!?" Hiei said through grated teeth, trying to contain his anger.

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face. She had no idea who he was talking about. Inuyasha had heard what Hiei said and without turning around asked him, "Who's Oni?"

"It was that other demon that the slayers weapon knocked away from me. I never should have took my eyes off of her," Hiei said.

"Great. Now I have to watch out for another demon. Is she another incarnation of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I know mutt! Do you expect me to ask them?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha decided to ignore Hiei sarcasm. Instead he asked, "Did you sense anything from it or did it smell like Naraku?"

"Hn I don't know about the smell but I was unable to sense anything from her. As if she had no energy at all, even when she attacked me with the lightning. I still sensed nothing," Hiei explained.

"Sounds like Naraku made a new incarnation," Kagome said.

"It doesn't matter what she is. As soon as I can stand she's dead," Hiei said while trying to use his sword like a cane.

Kagome tried to stop him from standing but he once again pushed her away. When Hiei was on his feet he still had to use his sword to support his body from falling. He continued to look around to see where she was. He had a feeling that she was still around somewhere since Kagura was still up in the air.

'Now where did that bitch go?' Hiei asked himself in his mind.

Up in the air Sango and Miroku were looking for the same demon. After they had come into the clearing and Sango retrieved her weapon they lost site of the demon. So far they were having no luck with finding it.

Miroku had looked down at Inuyasha to see how they were doing only to see that Hiei had lost site of the demon as well. It looked like to him that Hiei and Inuyasha were talking about something. But being as that he was human he couldn't hear them.

Sango told Kilala to stop in her place so that they could look all around themselves.

'Damn it. Where did she go?' Sango thought to herself.

"Hey Miroku do you she her?"

"No Sango. But it's likely that she is still here, just waiting for the right moment to attack. Keep your guard up," Miroku said.

Sango nodded her head and continued to look around. Finally she saw something.

**Back with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hiei**

While they were talking something was creeping around in the bushes behind them, not making a single noise. It was making its way closer to the small group while they were still talking.

Oni looked up at Sango and Miroku, making sure they didn't see her. She greatly wanted to get back at the slayer for not only stopping her from killing the demon, Hiei, but also for greatly injuring her. But if she was going to do that she was going to have to take care of her first target first.

Oni was now about 10 to 15 yards away from them. She started to concentrate her energy into her right, causing it to glow blue. Soon little crackles of lighting started to form around her hand.

'Now's my last chance,' Oni said in her mind.

She leapt out of her hiding place towards the unsuspecting trio. Out in the distance above her she heard the slayer scream something of a warning.

Hiei and Inuyasha stopped their talk to turn and look behind them when they heard Sango yell for them to look out. They both cursed when they saw Oni coming down on them. Hiei jumped to one side while Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped in another.

When Oni's hand hit the ground there was a small explosion with bolts of lighting streaming out everywhere around here. The force of the attack sent Hiei and Inuyasha farther than they wanted to go. Inuyasha was still able to land safely but Hiei, in his injured state, hit the ground hard and rolled a couple of feet.

While the smoke was still lingering around Oni lighting bolts started to crackle wildly in the air. Soon the smoke cleared to show her holding her weapon and spinning it above her head. The smirk that she had earlier had returned.

Sango saw what she was planning to do and decided to act.

"Go Kilala!" Sango yelled.

Kilala let out a roar as she turned to face the demon and charged down at her.

Oni looked up at Sango and stopped spinning her chain. She watched as Sango yelled out her weapons name as she threw it at her. Now Oni's left hand started to glow and crackle with lightning. Oni brought her hand back and thrust it forward. A large stream of lightning shot out from her hand and crashed into Sango's Hiraikotsu.

The constant flow of lightning started to slow down the giant boomerang and slowly started to send it back to Sango. Kilala had to react quickly to avoid her masters' weapon.

"Damn!" Sango yelled as they roughly dodged her weapon.

Miroku started to reach for the prayer beads around his right hand, prepared to suck the demon into the void. But then saimyosho appeared around the demon and he was forced to place the beads back.

"It appears that this demon is inleague with Naraku," Miroku said.

After Oni had stopped Sango's weapon she turned back to Hiei. Hiei was now back on his feet but barely able to stand. Oni started to laugh at the site in front of her. She had heard that this demon would have been a great challenge. But here she was. Only injured because the demon slayer had interfered and if she hadn't she would have already killed her target.

Soon she was unable to contain her laughter. This caused great furistriton in Hiei. If it was one thing he didn't like it was to be underestimated.

Oni started to spin her chain above her again while still laughing. The crackleing lightning started to form again. Once the lightning had returned Oni had stopped her laughter.

"This is where it ends."

Oni was about to swing her chain shriaght down but was stopped by a bright yellow glow coming from her left. She turned to see what it was only to be hit by a powerful blast of energy.

"Never should have took your eyes off of me," Inuyasha exclaimed proudly.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Kagura said in anger.

When the smoke started to clear she could still she Oni, though she was unconsious. She quickly flew down and picked her up.

"Where do you think your going Kagura!?" Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagura didn't bother to answer and took off with the unconsious Oni. Sango would have followed her but when they tried to they were attacked and forced to return to the others. When they landed they climbed off of Kilala and she transformed back into her little form.

Sango and Miroku ran over to Hiei where Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha were already. When they got there they saw how bad Hiei's condition was.

Sango bent down next to Kagome to try and help Kagome help him.

In a exhausted voice Hiei yelled, "Don't touch me onna! I don't need nor do I want your help!"

"But you've lost a lot of blood! If we don't do something soon you'll die! Don't you care!?" Kagome yelled back at him.

Hiei remained silent. He did not mind death. In fact he almost welcomed it. His sister was save. There was nothing left for him to do except for revenge. Even so, he refused to let a ningen treat his wounds.

"I can treat them myself!"

With that Hiei struggled to stand up. When he finally stood up he tried to walk forward but his body finally gave into the pain and blood loss and he passed out, falling in to Sango.

Sango almost fell back when the slightly shorter demon just fell in to her. She bent down to set him down on the ground. While doing so she looked at his face.

'If it wasn't for all the blood he would actually look peaceful right now.'

Sango looked back up to the others and said, "I guess we can finally treat his wounds."

**End Chapter 13**

What did you guys think of the chapter? How did I do with the fight scene in this chapter and the last? Remember to leave a review. Later.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. I only own this story and character that I come up with.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of place or POV  
**

**Chapter 14 **

**Kurama's POV**

I have been in the past for a while now. When I arrived here I found a village not to far from the well. It turned out that that village was the one where Kagome and her friends meet up at to rest and wait for her when she returns to the present.

The miko of the village was a kind old woman. She had told me that Kagome and her friends had gone off to search for Hiei and the jewel shards.

It doesn't really surprise me that Hiei left. In fact I'm surprised that he didn't leave sooner.

The kind old miko told me her name was Kaede and she pointed me in the direction that she saw them leave in. I had thanked her and been quickly on my way.

Since then I've had no luck with finding them. Thanks to my demon side and my ability with plants though it's been easy to find my way through forests.

Just the other day I had a feeling that something bad was happening. I am unsure if it had something to do with the present or if it had something to do with Hiei. But after a while the feeling faded.

It must have had something to do with Hiei though because Koenma had giving me a communicator that was designed to be able to connect between where I was in the past and to him in the Spirit World in the present. To make sure that it worked I tried it out when I first arrived in the past.

When it was working Koenma told me that he would contact me if something bad happened in the present and I was needed.

Since then I haven't heard anything. I suppose no news is good news.

I think that if my lucky doesn't get any better I will turn back to the village. Sooner or later I'm bound to find them.

**Sango's POV**

After we had bandaged Hiei up we decided to head back to Kaede's village. I had Kilala transform and carry Hiei on her back.

The trip back to the village had taken a few days and Hiei still had not woken up. When we lied Hiei down in Kaede's hut we decided to change his bandages again.

Hiei's wounds were slowly healing and some of the cuts were having trouble closing. His condition had me worried. For a demon his wounds were healing way to slow. We informed Kaede and she said she would gather some herbs and try those out.

When she had returned with the herbs we proceeded to mix them and put them on Hiei wounds. After we were done we put fresh bandages on him.

It was beginning to get dark so Kaede started to cook dinner.

"Oh yes! Kagome do ye know of someone called Kurama?" Kaede asked.

When Kagome heard Kaede ask her that question we stopped talking and she looked over to Kaede.

"Yes. But how do you know him? I haven't even told you about him?" Kagome asked.

"A stranger of that name came to the village a few days ago. He said he was a friend of yours and that he was here searching for one of his friends," Kaede explained.

I looked over to Kagome and asked, "Who's Kurama?"

"I guess Inuyasha didn't mention him. But Kurama and two other people saved my family and me from a demon. As it turns out Kurama and those other two are friends of Hiei. But what I don't understand is how he got here? They told me they didn't have any way to get here and Hiei was sent here by another demon that they're trying to kill," Kagome explained to the others and me.

"Why were they after this demon? Just to stop it from harming any humans?" Miroku asked.

That's when Kagome explained some things about them. Mostly just that they protected humans from demons.

From what I heard about the other three it sounded believable, but I found it hard to believe that Hiei would protect humans. He seemed like the kind of person that only watched out for himself. I guess there are still some things we don't know about him.

Later that night after dinner I asked Kagome more about her new friends from her time. She said she still didn't know them that well to call them friends but would like to be able to call them that.

Kagome told me more about them from what they had told them. Their story was very interesting. Especially the one called Yusuke.

'Maybe since he was able to come back to life than maybe…'

Kagome bought me back out of my thoughts. She had asked me if I was all right because I hadn't been answering her. I told her that I was fine and that I was just tired.

Shortly after that we all decided to go to bed. I was unable to sleep. It must have been because of what Kagome told me.

I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked over to Hiei. He was still asleep.

'I wonder if he can tell me more clearly how his friend came back to life?'

After I thought that I realized that even if he did know he probably wouldn't tell me. That's when I remembered something.

I remembered back to when I went looking for him and he was looking at something. He had put it into his pocket and never said anything about it. Maybe if I can get my hands on it then in exchange for telling me what I wanted to know he could have whatever it is back.

I got up out of my sleeping bag and made my way over to him quietly. When I was next to him I pulled down the blanket that was on him so that I could reach into his pocket. Soon I found what I was looking for.

When I pulled it out I looked at it. It was a small jewel, about the size of the Shikon Jewel but a different color. The jewel was a light blue color and I was barely able to see through it with a looped string attached to it.

'This is what he's always carrying around with him? Why doesn't he want any of us to see it?'

I looked back down to Hiei.

'Why would he be hiding it? Guess I'll know soon enough.'

With that thought I got back up and went back to my sleeping bag to try and go to sleep.

**Morning**

I woke up at the first sign of light. As I got up it seemed like some of the others were just getting up as well. When I got up I looked over to Hiei. He was still asleep.

'Guess I'll go practice with my sword,' I thought to myself.

I turned to the others that were awake and told them that I was going out to train a little. With that I grabbed my weapons and headed for the outskirts of the village.

**Normal POV**

Miroku watched as Sango ran out of the hut with her weapons. He decided to get up and follow her.

When he reached the doorway he saw her run of in a direction. He started off after her.

Sango had finally stopped in the clearing with the Bone Eaters Well.

Miroku hid behind a tree and watched her. She had put down her weapons except for her sword and sat on the rim of the well after she looked around to see if anyone was around. When she did that he remained extra careful, knowing that one wrong move would give his presence away.

After she was done looking she reached into her Kimono and pulled something out. Miroku strained his eyes to see what she was holding. At first it looked like the Shikon Jewel. But after he looked again he noticed that it was a different color and that it was whole.

'Where did Sango get that?'

Sango started to roll the small jewel in her hand as she examined it. She then took it by its string and held it in the air in the sun to get a better look at it.

"What's so special about this thing anyway? It just looks like a plain old jewel to me," Sango said out loud as she continued to stare at it.

Miroku tried to reposition himself to get a better look at the jewel and accidentally stepped on a twig, effetely breaking.

Sango quickly put the jewel away and looked over to where she heard the noise.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Sango yelled out to where she knew her spy was.

Miroku had tried to freeze in place when he stepped on the twig, but deep down he knew it was pointless to try and remain hidden.

Quickly he recollected himself and stepped out into the open.

"Oh. Hello there Sango. What are you doing out her?" Miroku asked, waving and smiling at the same time as he walked over to her.

When Sango saw that it was only Miroku she removed her hand from the hilt of her sword.

"You know you're lucky Miroku. If I had been holding my hiraikotsu I might have killed you," Sango said.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh. When he reached her he decided to stop playing around and got a serious look on his face and asked, "What is that item that you took from Hiei?"

Sango look surprised at his question.

"So you were awake huh?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

Sango looked down at the ground. Miroku looked at her worriedly.

"What is it Sango?"

Sango lifted her head and looked back to Miroku.

"The other night after we ate I asked Kagome more about her new friends from her and Hiei's time. She told me that one of them… Yusuke I think his name is came back to life once. But she couldn't really explain that more to me because she didn't really understand it herself either," Sango explained.

Miroku started to ease his look on her, starting to understand what she was thinking.

Sango then got a determined look in her eyes.

"I want to understand it more! I want to understand how he was able to return from the dead, not need anything to keep him alive and still be in full control of himself! That's why I took this from Hiei."

Sango pulled out Hiei's jewel.

"He has to know something! But I know that he won't tell me willingly so that's why I took this. I've caught him looking at it once. He quickly hid it and never said anything about it. It must mean something to him! And if he wants it back than he's going to have to tell me what I want to know!"

After Sango finished pouring out how she felt and what she was planning to do she started to breakdown in tears. Miroku quickly stepped up to her and held her in a tight embrace.

Sango started to shake as she continued to cry into Miroku's robes.

"It's going to be alright Sango. Everything will turn out alright," Miroku whispered to her as he rested his head on head.

**End Chapter 14**

Man. I have no idea where that came from but I'm glad it came. What do you guys think? Did I do that last part well?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took a while. Enjoy.

**Hiei's Journey In The Past**

**Chapter 15**

**Hiei's POV**

I awoke to the sound of voices. My entire body felt tired and worn out. I opened my eyes and looked towards the voices.

'Them?'

The mutt and girl were on the other side of the room, talking about something.

I tried to sit up. Pain spread out over my chest and stomach. The pain caused me to let out a small grunt. The mutt and girl looked over towards me.

"Hiei! You're awake!"

"About time."

Kagome ran over to me while the dog walked. When she reached me she started to ask me how I was feeling.

"Hn. Go away baka onna."

After I said that I looked around the rest of the hut. It seemed like we were the only ones in here.

We're back at Keada's. You were beginning to make us worry Hiei. You've been out for three days," Kagome said.

"Three days?!"

'I must have lost a lot more blood than I thought.'

"You know it wouldn't kill you to thank us for saving you back there! It's not like we had to," Inuyasha said.

"Like you said mutt. You didn't have to. So I see no need to thank any of you."

Once I said that the mutt got angry and tried to attack me but the girl got in his way, trying to calm him. While they were busy I stood up and almost stumbled. Kagome saw me and tried to stop me from leaving, saying that I still needed rest. I pushed her aside and made my way towards the door.

"Wait Hiei! You need to rest still. Your injuries still haven't fully healed yet," Kagome exclaimed.

"Just for get about him Kagome. If the ungrateful bastard wants to go than let him. It's not our felt if something happens to him," Inuyasha said with his back turned to them.

After I left the hut I began to wander around the village, trying to find a secluded.

'I can't allow myself to be so careless again. I almost wish that that damn demon had killed me instead of being saved by those fools.'

As I was walking I saw the slayer and monk. When we reached each other the two stopped in front of me. The monk looked like he was serious about something and the slayer appeared tired, as well as like there was something on her mind.

"Hiei. You're finally awake. You seem well."

"Hn. What do you want monk?"

"It's sooner than we thought it would be but we need to discuss an important matter with you. Will you please join us?"

After Sango heard Miroku say 'we' she looked at him with her mouth open, ready to ask him what he was doing. Miroku simply looked at Sango and smiled. Sango gave a small smile back and nodded her head then turned to look back at Hiei.

"Why the hell should I have to talk to you about anything monk?"

"Think of it as a way to repay me for saving your life," Sango said.

At the mention of that I looked at her with a look of disgust on my face. As much as I didn't want to admit it she did save my life.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away and said, "Hn. Make it quick. I don't have time to waste speaking to you two."

"Than follow us."

The two turned around and led me towards the outskirts of the village. When we were far enough from the villagers the two stopped and turned around.

"What the hell is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Sango looked like she was a little hesitant to say whatever it was that she wanted to but she lightly shook her head and looked towards me with a determined look on her face.

"Hiei. Do you remember when we first met and told you about the jewel?"

I nodded my head to show her that I remembered.

"Do you remember what I told you about my brother?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

The monk then decided to join in.

"Some time before we ran into you again Kagome met some people from your time and they actually saved her and her family from a demon."

'Nani?!'

"They seem to know you and even told Kagome some things in exchange for information from her."

"What the hell does any of that have to do with this!?" I yelled.

Sango spoke up again.

"We heard how your friend Yusuke died but came back to life. How did that happen!? I need to know!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hn what makes you think that I will tell you anything?"

Sango then reached into her slayers outfit and pulled out MY tear gem.

"NANI?!"

I began to search my pockets to only find that what she held in her hand was really my sisters tear gem.

"You bitch! Give that back to me now and I might kill you quickly!" I yelled.

The monk took a step forward to get in between the slayer and me.

"It's ok Miroku. I was expecting something like this. Now Hiei if you tell me what I want to know I will give this back, but, if you don't I think I might keep it for myself."

"Wench! If you were smart you would give that back to me right now!"

"Hiei why is that gem this important to you? It seems like nothing special," Miroku said.

I looked over to the monk with bloodlust burning in my eyes. This caused him to ready his staff.

"Just tell me this Hiei. How did your friend Yusuke come back to life? I just want to know so that I can bring my brother back to life. Don't you have any idea what it's like to lose someone important?"

"No. No I don't and besides what makes you think that I would know. My life has been nothing but hell from the start and as for reviving your dead brother. It would be best to just put him out of his misery. The boy has no hope left."

What I said appeared to have angered the slayer just as greatly as she had angered me.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Then she tried to run at me but the monk stopped her.

"No Sango! As much as I would like to do the same thing as you we can't do it."

"Let go of me Miroku!"

"Hn. Now return my gem wench."

Sango stopped struggling with Miroku and looked at me.

"I rather destroy this damn thing than give it back to you!" Sango yelled.

When she yelled that my anger reached a new point. I could feel my energy gathering into my right hand. Soon black flames erupted from my hand, forming into the shape of a sword.

The slayer and monk stepped back and watched in aw and worry as pointed my weapon towards them.

"Do that slayer and I'll kill you," I said in a low voice.

"Watch me."

At that I began to run at them. The slayer put my gem back into her outfit and she and the monk prepared their weapons.

I was stopped from my charge by a familiar weapon cracking the ground in front of me and a familiar voice.

"HIEI! That's enough!" Kurama yelled.

"Kurama!?"

Kurama landed in the spot where his Rose Whip had cracked the ground. He looked at me with a look of disappointment.

"Hiei what do you think you're doing? You know that you aren't permitted to kill humans."

"Do you think that I care what that baby says that I can and can't do? This onna has tested my limit and has gone too far. Now get out of my way!"

While Kurama was in my way I could see the wench and monk whispering something to each other but I'm unsure what it is. Kurama chose this time to ignore me and turned to look at the other two.

**Normal POV**

"I'm sorry about that. Hiei's not much of a social person."

Sango was the first to speak.

"…Who are you?"

"Just a friend. I know this is out of nowhere but do you by any chance know a girl by the name of Kagome?"

'Kagome! How does he know her? Unless…'

"Are you one of the people that saved Kagome and her family?"

"Yes I am. So I take it that you two are some of her companions."

Miroku stepped up and said, "If you are the one of the people that saved Lady Kagome and her family than I see no problem with being civil here. My name is Miroku and this is Sango."

In the back behind Kurama Hiei was becoming irritated. He became more annoyed when Kurama, Sango, and Miroku started talking. Finally Hiei had enough after a few minutes and stepped up to the three.

"Kurama! What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

Kurama stopped his conversation with Sango and Miroku and turned to look at his friend with a serious look.

"Hiei. It's time to return to the present. We have a serious problem."

Hiei looked back at Kurama with the same face expression.

"What problem would that be?"

Kurama took this time to look Hiei over. He then noticed that Hiei's entire chest was wrapped with bandages. A look of worry crossed his face.

"Hiei?! What happened?"

"Hn. It's not important. Now what is going on in the present?"

"It would probably be best if I told you in a place where we could rest. Let's enter the village and find a place to rest."

As much as Sango didn't want to because of her little conflict with Hiei she told Kurama to follow her and Miroku, knowing that it was pointless anyway to not take them to Kaede's hut.

When they got there Miroku and Kurama entered first. When Sango was about to enter the hut Hiei stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. Sango looked back to Hiei and saw that he was holding out his hand.

"My gem."

With a disappointed look Sango asked, "Do you really know of nothing that could revive my brother?"

"…No. If there was anyway to bring him back it's too late now unless you use that jewel."

Accepting his answer Sango returned Hiei's tear gem. She turned to head into the hut but stopped.

"I'm…sorry."

Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sango noticed this.

"For taking your gem I mean. I figured that it would be my best chance to get you to tell me what I wanted to know, even though I also knew that the chances of you telling me anything were slim," Sango explained.

Hiei looked at her for a minute without saying anything. By then Sango began to feel uncomfortable. She saw Hiei put his gem into his pocket and decided to ask.

"If that gem is so important to you than why do you always carry it in your pocket instead of wearing it?"

"That's none of your business," Hiei said with a glare.

After that Hiei walked past her and into the hut. Sighing, Sango soon followed.

When they were both inside they saw that Kurama and the others were talking about something. But that stopped once the others noticed that they had entered.

"It's about time you guys came in. We've been waiting so that this guy can explain something to us," Inuyasha said in an aggravated voice.

"Sorry about that. We had something that we needed to talk about," Sango said.

Soon everyone had taken a place in the hut to wait for Kurama to explain why and how he was there.

"Before I tell you all why I'm here I would like to ask Hiei something. Hiei what happened to you?"

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away.

"That's none of your concern fox! Now how did you get here?"

"Well I suppose that was to be expected. Anyway. I'm here Hiei because we have a serious problem in our time and as for how I got here Koenma altered the well that Kagome uses."

"What? But how can someone do that?" Kagome asked.

"We have our ways to getting things done."

Kurama now had a serious look on his face.

With concern obviously in her voice Kagome asked, " Ok, but now what kind of problem is there?!"

"Hiei. Do you remember the demon that sent you here? The one that we we're supposed to kill."

Hiei nodded his head.

"It seems that without you we're having a difficult time tracking him down. While at the same time he is continuing to become stronger. At first he could only transport demons from the lowest class and up to B-class. Now he's able to open portals big enough for A-classes."

"Nani!"

Kagome and the others looked to each other and back to Kurama, all thinking the same thing. 'What are these classes and why do they matter?'

"Excuse me, but, what are these classes? And what exactly do they have to do with demons?"

Kurama then explained to them what the classes were. Everyone minus Hiei and Kurama seemed surprised. They never would have thought that demons were put into classes based on their powers.

"So how strong exactly is this demon? Are you guys going to be able to handle him on your own?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kurama sat in silence for a moment to think the question over. It was true that they didn't know for sure how strong he was but they also knew that he wasn't weak either. The only one of them that actually fought the demon was Hiei but that was from a while back. There was no telling exactly how strong it was but one thing was for sure. If it didn't want to confront them than that must mean that it wasn't strong enough to take them all and it knew it.

Kurama looked back to Kagome.

"We should be fine. It's just catching him is the problem."

"Sounds just like Naraku," Inuyasah said with a snarl.

"Yeah. It does. What does the demon look like?" Sango asked.

Kurama shook his head and said, "Unfurutently we don't know. Whenever we get close it opens a portal and runs away, leaving demons in its stead to fight."

"What a coward," Shippo said.

"Yes. But there is someone that does know what he looks like," Kurama said while turning to look at Hiei.

"Hn. The demon isn't anything special. He looks like your average apperation."

Kurama looked at Hiei with slight disapproval. He wanted a more detailed describsion of the demon but decided to wait until later to ask again.

Kurama decided that they wasted enough time and had to get going. As he rouse to his feet and said, "I'm sorry but we can't stay here any longer. We need to get back to our time as soon as possible. Ready Hiei?"

Hiei stayed where he was as Kurama walked towards the door. Realizing that he wasn't following him Kurama stopped and turned around.

"Something wrong Hiei?"

Hiei looked at him with a bored expression.

"I'm not going."

Everyone gasped. They were all surprised at what he said. The whole time since Hiei has been here he's been wanting to go home. Now that he has the chance to return home he refuses. It made no sense to them. Kurama was the first to say something, still in a shocked state.

"Wha... what? You can't be serious Hiei."

"I am. I have unfinished business in this time and I don't plan to leave until I'm done."

Kurama looked at him with disbelieve.

"Hiei! There is no time for this. We need your help now! We're running out of time!," Kurama exclaimed.

"Hn. What makes you think that I care. It's not my world to save. It's the detectives problem not mine. If he can't save it than maybe the humans deserve to die."

At this point Kurama didn't even bother to hide his anger. His movements remained calm but everyone could sense his anger pouring out of him.

After what Hiei said Kagome decided to jump in.

"What do you mean you don't care! Haven't you been trying to protect the humans for a long time? Don't you care what might happen to your friends if you don't help them?"

"Onna. I've only been assiting humans because I have to, not because I want to."

"So what does that mean? You don't care at all what happens."

"No."

In a controlled tone Kurama said, "That's not true."

Everyone looked at him.

"Hn. What are you talking about fox?"

"You know what I'm talking about Hiei."

Hiei continued to glare at Kurama. So Kurama continued with a single word.

"Yukina."

If Hiei's glare could become anymore intimadating it would have. Sango was the first to ask, "Who's Yukina?"

"Kurama!"

Kurama ignored Hiei and turned to look at Sango.

"She's somebody, that if no one else, Hiei cares for."

Now Hiei was pissed at Kurama. In his anger Hiei made his way towards the door, walking past Kurama and said, "Consider yourself lucky fox! If you were anyone else I'd kill you."

When he was outside he stopped and turned only his head slightly and said one more thing to Kurama.

"I'm not going back yet fox. Once I'm done with my business and feel like it I'll come back."

With that Hiei fazed out, moving too fast for the others to see.

**End Chapter 15**

Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm very sorry that this took so long to get up. I can't seem to stop forgetting about it. Time seems to slip past me very easily. Well here it is, chapter 16. I'm surprised that I've kept up with this story, let alone starting that second story. I was expecting myself to kindof forget about this completely. But I think it's because of all the viewers that I've kept this going as long as it has. I would like to thank everyone, that reads this story, very much. Even if most don't leave a review just knowing that people are continuing to read it helps me alot to keep this going. Well I'll be quiet now so that everyone can read the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Just this story in which I placed them in.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Hiei's Journey In The Past**

**Chapter 16**

**Naraku's Castle**

**Normal POV**

Naraku sat by his window in his room. He had watched the small conflict between Sango, Miroku, and Hiei. Soon after he saw them head back to the village with a new comer. There he discovered why Hiei seem somewhat similar to Kagome. A smirk crossed Naraku's face. He started to chuckle to himself in a low voice.

"Hn. This could work to my advantage."

**Back At The Village**

Kurama let out a heavy sigh. He was hoping that this would be easy. Turning to look at the others Kurama asked, "Do any of you know what he meant by that?"

Kagome and the others thought it over. After a few seconds Sango's head popped up.

"I know where he's going!?"

**Naraku's Castle**

Naraku stood in the doorway leading in to his keep. He had told Kagura to bring Oni to him. As he stood there waiting he thought his plan over again. It was a simple plan but should suffice. Shortly after Oni appeared, dropping down from above and landing on one knee, and stayed in that kneeled over position.

"You called Naraku?" she asked in a low voice.

**Back At The Village**

"So that's it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. I'm sure that's it. Unless something else happened it can't be anything else."

"So where exactly will I find this Oni?"

"That's the thing. We don't know. Where ever Naraku is is where Oni will be. But Naraku is always hiding," Kagome explained.

"I see. I'm sorry for taking up your time but if you'll excuse me I need to get going," Kurama said, giving them a slight bow before turning to leave.

As he was walking away Kagome reached out and grabbed on to his arm.

"Wait a minute you can't go on your own! You don't have a clue as to where to look. Plus you'll probably get lost."

"Besides. If this involves Naraku than it involves us," Sango added.

A small smile crossed Kurama's lips. He closed his eyes briefly while in thought.

'So this is who Hiei's been around. It's hard to believe.'

Kurama opened his eyes to look at the people in front of him.

"If this is what you want to do than I don't mind. But time is very important at the moment and I have none to spare."

"We do want to help! Right guys?" Kagome said as she looked over to her friends.

"As long as he's not weak and a pain in the ass than I don't care," Inuyasha said.

"He seems like someone we can trust," Miroku said.

"Sure. Why not."

"Yeah. But I agree with him about having to hurry. We don't know what Naraku might try while Hiei's on his own and still recovering," Sango said.

**Naraku's Castle**

"Do you understand the plan?" Naraku asked.

"Yes. Naraku," Oni said with her head still bowed.

"Good. Now go. But don't fail again. There is no excuse this time."

After saying that Naraku disappeared back into the shadows of his castle. Oni snorted in disgust when Naraku disappeared. With her short time being there she had grown to greatly dislike Naraku. She didn't care for any of his ambitions.

Oni stood up and looked down at the new weapons that Naraku had given her. They were a pair of twin sabers. Nothing special. But she did approve of them more than her previous weapon, which still hung at the backside her hip incase of emergency.

Oni turned to leave and start her mission when she saw Kohaku. She didn't care much for him either and thought that he would be better off dead. Thinking about how much control Naraku has over them filled her with great anger. She quickly looked away from the boy and began to sprint towards the opening in the barrier, which was meant to be her exit.

When Oni was on the outside the barrier closed back up. It didn't take her long to get far from her hellhole. As she ran she started to think to herself.

'Naraku. Just you wait. It might not be me but someone will definitely kill you some day."

**Forest**

Hiei sat on one of the higher branches of the countless trees. He had decided to take a small breather, which greatly displeased him. Hiei clenched his right hand and looked down at it.

"Damn that woman! I should have been more careful."

Hiei's thought's wondered back to when he fought with Naraku's newest incarnation, Oni. He remembered exactly how the battle went, very clearly. The fight might have moved over into his favor if it wasn't for one thing. Her lighting. When her chain had wrapped around his sword and she sent that electrical current through her chain and through his sword into him it felt like his demonic energy was being sucked away. If it weren't for that the battle would have ended differently.

Black flames started to seep out from beneath the bandages around his right arm.

"Hn. Next time I see her I'll show her what real power is."

With that said, Hiei stood back up and continued his search.

**Nightfall**

Kurama and the Inu gang sat around a fire. They had just finished eating and were now sitting in silence. Finally Kagome decided to say something.

"So how's Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Kurama looked up from the fire and over to her.

"Aside from what's going on they're doing well," Kurama said while smiling.

Kagome began to blush and looked over, acting like she was looking at something. Seeing this Inuyasha started to glare at Kurama. A low growl started up in his throat. Hearing this Sango decided to ask her own question, one that has been bugging her for a long time.

"Kurama. Can you tell me something?"

Kurama looked over to Sango.

"Yes."

"This has been bothering me for a long time now. But why does Hiei have his right arm bandaged up?"

Hearing the question asked caught the others attentions. Inuyasha even forgot why he was growling in the first place.

"You mean he hasn't used it since he's been here?"

"Used what?"

"Those bandages on Hiei's arm are meant to seal his dragon there."

Everyone raised there their eyebrows, clearly showing their confusion. See them like that Kurama gave them a brief explanation about it. Once finished some of them looked interested and some terrified. Those interested were Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo were the ones terrified.

"I hope that we're never around if he decides to use that thing," Shippo said, in a slightly trembling voice, from behind Kagome.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be hit by something like that," Kagome said.

"I believe no one can. Since it's almost impossible to survive," Kurama said.

"Is there a way to block such a powerful attack?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, actually there is a way to block it. But even than it's still difficult. If someone is able to create a powerful enough barrier the dragon can be blocked. I almost didn't believe it the first time I saw it," Kurama said with an amused smile.

"If it was blocked I'm assuming that it was a bad thing. But if that's the case why are you smiling?" Sango asked.

"No reason. You'll have to see it for yourself. You might not believe me if I tell you."

Before Sango could question him on that Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kurama. What are you able to do? We already know what Hiei can but not you. I don't want to have to be saving your ass if you get in the way and can't defend yourself."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's alright Kagome. What I'm able to do is manipulate plants."

"Plants?! What the hell kind of ability is that?"

"Inuyasha! Stop being so rude?"

"You will see during the next battle we come across. Well I think I'm going to go to bed now. We will need to wake up early if we hope to even catch up to Hiei the slightest bit."

Everyone else decided that it was a good time to turn in as well.

**Morning**

Oni awoke the next morning to the suns rays shining on to her eyes. She raised her left hand and blocked the bothersome light from blinding her.

"Damn sun."

She had decided the previous night to sleep under a trunk of a raised tree root. Getting up she began to stretch her arms and legs. After a few minutes she decided that it was time to go.

Before she climbed out from underneath the root she popped her head out to make sure there was no one out there. Once she saw that it was clear she climbed out. She checked once to make sure that her equipment was in place and than sprinted off in a random direction.

"What would be the best why to approach him? I can't just run up to him with those damn bakas still standing next to him. They'll just get in the way."

Oni kept trying to think of different things that she could do. She decided to stop for a minute when an idea popped up in her head. She reached to her side and pulled one of her swords out of its sheath partly. She examined herself in the reflection. A smirk graced her lips.

"Maybe…huh?"

She quickly sheathed her blade and jumped into a bush. She sensed powerful demonic energy coming in her direction at an incredible pace. When she felt the energy stop it stopped not to far from her hiding place.

'Damn! Did it notice me?'

After a while of nothing happening Oni decided to try and get a glimpse of the demon. When she parted the leafs to the bush she started to look at the surrounding area. There was nothing there. So she looked up. Her eyes widened partly when she saw who it was. Slowly her eyes went back to normal and a smirk crossed her lips.

'This just makes it so much easier.'

Up in the trees stood Hiei. He was using his hand to lean against the tree as he looked at the surrounding area.

"Where is that damned women."

In frustration Hiei took the hand that was supporting him and punched it into the bark of the tree. The entire tree shook from the impact and leafs began to slowly fall, showering the area.

Hiei pulled his fist out of the tree and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"Well hello there."

**END CHAPTER 16**

How was that chapter? I was beginning to think that I was getting lazy with this story dispite how much I want to work on it. Like always please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I liked this chapter. Though a little past half way it pissed me off because something happened and Word closed on me. When that happened I thought I lost most of the story. But it some how recovered most of the file and I only need to retype a tiny bit. That cheered me up again. This is my longest chapter and hopefully one of my best. There are some parts of this chapter that I don't like too much but oh well. What matters is that the readers like it. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Just this story which I placed them.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Hiei's Journey In The Past**

**Chapter 17**

"Well hello there," Oni said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

Hiei turned and looked below him. He saw Oni waving up to him. A smirk crossed his face.

'Hn. Baka onna. She's just asking to be killed.'

Before jumping down Hiei searched to area, looking for any other demon that could be waiting to jump him. Once seeing that it was clear he jumped down. When he reached the ground he made sure to keep his distance.

When Hiei landed Oni noticed that he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh? That happy to see me are you?" Oni playfully teased.

The smirk on Hiei's face was replaced with a look of disgust. See this annoyed her. Before Oni could start to say something else she saw Hiei start to slowly reach for the hilt of his sword.

"Now wait a second. I'm not here to fight you just yet. First I have some things I want to ask you."

Hiei glared at her.

"Hn. Since you made it easy for me to find you I'll let you ask. But just remember. They will be your last words."

The playful look on Oni's face faded away as she looked at Hiei. She decided that the whole flirting thing wasn't going to work with him and it would be a waste to continue trying. She now looked at him with a glare of her own and placed one hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?"

The question caught Hiei by surprise and he eased up a bit.

"Nani?!"

"I… we know that you aren't from this time. So how and just what are you doing here?"

Hiei quickly recomposed himself and got in to a stance.

"I have no reason to answer your questions! Prepare yourself!" Hiei yelled.

Oni let out a sigh.

'I knew that wouldn't work.'

Oni began to reach for her swords when Hiei disappeared from her sight. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'Wh…where did he go?!'

Suddenly Hiei reappeared in front of her in a crouched position, ready to pull out his sword.

'Oh crap!'

Hiei quickly drew his blade and slashed horizontally at an upward angle. Reacting quickly, Oni back flipped away from Hiei and dodged his attack. See her react Hiei dashed forward, pursuing her. When Oni landed on her feet again she had no time to sit still. Hiei brought his sword above his head and slashed straight down. Again Oni dodged his attack.

That time Oni jumped to her right. She saw that Hiei was prepared to charge at her again so she started to gather her energy in to her right hand. It started to crackle and form in to lighting.

She held out her hand and the lighting started to lick at the ground and air around it. Seeing this Hiei stopped his advance and waited. Oni let out a cry as she attacked. The lighting started low, grinding across the ground towards Hiei. Just before it reached Hiei he jumped out of the way. The lighting continued on until it hit a tree and burst in to different directions.

Oni stopped shooting out lighting and looked for where Hiei went. When she finally landed she found him, he was in a tree. He was preparing to launch off the tree and at her.

When Hiei launched himself off of the tree Oni stood and started to run away. As Hiei landed he watched as Oni ran off.

"Nani?"

As Oni was running she looked over her shoulder and yelled back to Hiei.

"Hey tough guy! Do you think you can catch me?!" she yelled in a playful manner, deciding that she would have some fun.

Hiei's annoyed and confused face soon turned to that of a confident one.

"Baka onna."

Inuyasa Group And Kurama 

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

The Inu group and Kurama had got an early start this morning, being that they needed to find Hiei as soon as possible. Kurama led the group, saying that he new Hiei's energy the best and would know which direction to head in if he felt it.

Kagome talked to Kurama most of the time while they walk. Shippo would from time to time join in on their conversations. Inuyasha was right behind them. He seemed slightly annoyed. Miroku was a behind. Sango trailed the behind the group with Kilala.

It seemed like she had something on her mind. Miroku would from time to time look behind to see what she looked like. He was worried about her. She had not said much this morning and whenever someone tried to start a topic with her she would slowly slip away.

Miroku, after having enough of this, slowed his pace so that he could walk in toe with her. When he was walking next to her she didn't react, like she didn't notice he was there. He cleared his throat. She jerked her head, looking over to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't notice you. Do you need something?"

He turned his head slightly so that he could look at her as he talked.

"What are you thinking about Sango?"

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You seem to have something on your mind. It's pretty obvious."

She looked back ahead of them with her gaze down on the ground.

"It's nothing. Really. It's nothing to worry about."

Miroku was not satisfied with that answer. So he tried again.

"Is it about Hiei or the news that Kurama brought with him?"

Sango didn't answer. She herself was unsure. The whole morning she just figured that it was the news about what was happening in the future. But now that Miroku brought it up she wasn't sure which it was.

"I…."

"There!"

Sango was interrupted by Kurama yelling out. She looked up to him to see him putting over to his left.

"I sense Hiei's energy over in that direction! It's faint but it's slowly building up," Kurama said.

"So than he's heading in this direction right? That's why it's increasing?" Kagome asked.

Kurama shook his head.

"It is becoming stronger but not because he's getting closer. Now it actually feels like he's moving away."

"Than come on! We don't have any time to lose. Kilala!" Sango exclaimed.

The small cat demon jumped out of her arms and transformed. Sango hurried onto her back and signaled to the others.

"Come on! Lets get going! Hurry up Miroku!"

Everyone looked at her with surprised faces.

'She seems to have cheered up greatly,' Kurama thought with a smile.

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku and Kurama climbed onto Kilala's back with Sango. Kurama pointed them in the direction that he sensed Hiei and they were off.

**With Hiei And Oni**

'If she wants to play before she dies than I'll toy with her for a while. But I'm not going to allow this to continue for too long,' Hiei thought.

Hiei was keeping a steady pace behind Oni from up in the trees. He was keeping a close eye on her, expecting her to try something. They had been running for a few minutes and every minute or two she would start to zigzag around the trees.

'What is she up to?'

Oni was running as fast as she could, trying to see how fast Hiei was. When she zigzagged around trees she would look back to see if he was still there.

'Perfect. I just hope he decides to keep this up for a while longer. Because at this pace we should be there by the time the sun is at its highest point. I just hope this plan backfires in a good way,' Oni thought to herself with a smirk.

**Inuyasha Group And Kurama**

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could through the forest with Sango and the others following closely behind right above the tree line. They knew there was no time to spare and were continuing to move as fast as they could. As they flew through the air Kurama started to feel uneasy and began to look around. Miroku noticed Kurama and soon started to feel it himself.

Miroku looked down to Inuyasha and yelled, "Inuyasha! I feel large amount of demonic energy heading towards us! It feels like it's more than one!"

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed and started to sniff the air.

He soon picked up the scent of demons. One in particular caught his attention.

"Damn! One of them smells like Naraku!"

"Naraku! Do you think he knows that Hiei's on his own again?!" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know but I can see them now over there."

In the distance a large group of huge, long serpent like demons could be seen flying towards them. They could barely see but could tell that Kagura was leading the large group.

"Who's that leading the group?" Kurama asked.

"That's Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations. She has power over the wind and is some times tricky to deal with and some power to control the dead," Miroku explained.

"I see."

They decided to stop for moment to prepare themselves. Inuyasha let Kagome and Shippo off of him and Kilala landed on the ground. Once they landed Sango ran over to a few bushes. Miroku and Kurama went over to the others.

"So what's the plan you guys?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to fight. What else," Inuyasha said.

"We don't have anytime to waste. Is there anyway we can avoid this or possible end it quickly?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry Kurama. When we turn the battle over to our side Kagura will most likely run away. Once that happens it shouldn't be too much longer before we can continue," Kagome said.

Kurama nodded his head in her direction showing that he heard. He looked back up through the trees to see how much closer the demons were.

"I believe we should get started."

The others looked up as well and saw that they were much closer than before. Sango came back out of the bushes in her slayers outfit. She climbed onto Kilala and lifted her Hiraikotsu off of her back and held it above herself, ready to throw it at any time.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Feh. Like I'm never ready," Inuyasha said while drawing Tessaiga.

Kagome readied her bow and Miroku climbed back onto Kilala. Kurama, deciding that it would be best, climbed back onto Kilala as well. Shippo ran over a bush to use it as a cover.

"Lets go Kilala!" Sango yelled.

Kilala quickly took off and in to the sky. Inuyasha started to leap to the top of the trees and Kagome took an arrow and pulled it back, taking aim.

As the mass of demons got closer Kagura started to go up, trying to get at a save distance. When the demons were close enough Inuyasha jumped off the top of a tree, prepared to use the Wind Scar. He let out a grunt as he slashed Tessaiga down diagonally from over his right shoulder. The golden blast of energy flew up and destroyed some of the demons.

"Sango. Will you be able to do me a favor?" Kurama asked.

"Huh?" Sango said as she looked back at him.

**Few Seconds Later**

Sango nodded her head and commanded Kilala to fly towards the center of the demons. When they watch them the demons tried to ram in to them but Sango held them off by throwing Hiraikotsu. When they were close enough Kurama leaped off of Kilala.

As Kurama was falling one of the demons tried to attack him but was destroyed by a pink light. He looked to see where it came from and saw Kagome waving up to him. Giving a quick wave back to say thank you he reached into his hair with both of his hands. In his right hand he had his rose and in his left a couple of seeds.

When Kurama safely landed on one of the demons backs Sango ordered Kilala to get out of the large mass and head for Kagura. As they were trying to get out Sango killed a few more demons with her Hiraikotsu and Miroku sucked some into his Wind Tunnel.

Kurama planted one of the seeds into the demons back and leaped over to another demon and did the same. He did this to a few others. Shortly after he did that Inuyasha started to go after the first demon that Kurama planted the seed in.

"What the hell's he doing? He should have killed the damn thing while he was still on it's back," Inuyasha said out loud as he leaped towards said demon.

He lifted his Tessaiga above his head, ready to hack its head off when vines and flowers started to erupt from its body. The demon let out a bloody cry as it started to fall towards the ground. Inuyasha, while in a panic, tried to get around the demon. He managed to climb around it and leap off to another demon, this time avoiding one that Kurama was on.

"What the hell did he do to it?" Inuyasha said out loud.

Kurama had activated the other seeds and six more demons ended up with the same results. He had now transformed the rose in to his Rose Whip and was now slicing the demons as he went by.

Kilala was now getting closer to Kagura. Sango lifted Hiraikotsu and throw at her. Seeing the weapon being thrown at her Kagura lifted her fan and created powerful gusts of wind. The weapon started to slow down and then was launched back at its owner. Miroku created a barrier and the weapon crashed into it with a powerful force. The barrier withstood the hit and the weapon started to fall, losing the momentum that it had. Kilala flew after the weapon and Sango caught it.

"I didn't think that would work," Sango said.

Miroku started to reach for the beads on his right arm when saimyosho began to appear around Kagura. Slowly he pulled his hand away and cursed under his breath. Knowing that she was safe Kagura smirked to herself.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped off the top of a tree.

Sango looked down to where she heard her name called. She saw Inuyasha coming up to them. Realizing what he wanted to do she moved her weapon over to her left hand and reached out with her right. She caught his hand and then commanded Kilala to fly towards Kagura. Seeing what they were up to Kagura swong her fan and shot her white energy blades down at them.

"Now Sango!"

"Right! Here you go!"

Sango thrust her arm forward and threw Inuyasha towards the oncoming attack. Inuyasha had a smirk on his as he swong the tessaiga horizontally, but it quickly faded.

"What the hell?!"

When he slashed the blades they all broke apart and more blades started to fly everywhere. Doing the only thing he could do Inuyasha shielded himself from the blades with his sword. Some of the blades went over towards the hord of demons where Kurama was. Seeing them Kurama jumped back to the ground. Miroku created a barrier again to shield Sango, Kilala, and himself from the blades. Kagome didn't notice what was happening as she continued to fire arrows at the demons.

Inuyasha looked behind himself once it was safe to make sure the others were alright. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were fine. He couldn't see Kurama anywhere. Then he looked towards Kagome and saw that she wasn't paying attention and there were still blades heading towards her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped shooting her arrows when she thought she heard someone call her name. She looked around herself. When she saw no one she looked up and finally saw the blades. Her eyes widened in fear as the blades got closer. She knew that even if she started to run she wouldn't be able to get away. So she stood there, closed her eyes, and shielded herself with her arms. Suddenly she was swept off her feet and carried away from danger. When she opened her eyes she saw Kurama.

"You saved me again," Kagome said.

"Lets try not to make a habit out of this," Kurama said with a smile.

'Damn. This is turning out real bad. Oni just better hurry up because I can't stay here much longer,' Kagura thought to herself.

**With Hiei And Oni**

Hiei was beginning to get tired of this. Every now and than he would get close and attack her for a while but she would always turn and run. It was starting to become suspious. Deciding that their little game of tag had gone on for long enough Hiei jumped ahead of Oni and cut her off.

When Hiei landed not to far off ahead of her she slide to a stop.

'Damn. I'm so close.'

Hiei started to walk towards her.

"I've had enough of this. Stand and fight or I'll cut you down where you stand," Hiei said as he reached for his sword.

Oni was starting to panic. She knew that she couldn't fight him here and she needed him to follow her. In a desprite attempt to stop him she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You wouldn't kill someone that loves you, would you?" she asked, trying to look and sound sad when she said it.

Hiei stopped and looked at her with a look between disgust and confusion. Finally he looked annoyed.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Hiei asked as he drew his sword and held it by his side.

'So much for that,' she thought

Before Hiei could charge she stopped him again.

"Wait! This is going to sound a little odd but I have something I want to ask you."

Ignoring her Hiei ran towards her. Oni drew one of her swords and parried his attack. When doing so she managed to get back around him. Once that happened she started running again, but she kept her sword out incase she needed to use it.

Hiei turned around to see her running over a hill. He cursed under his breath as he ran up the hill after her. As he neared the top of the hill the atmosphere around him started to feel different. He looked around himself but everything looked normal. When he reached the top he looked down and his eyes widened in surprise.

Below him was a gaint barrier. Inside seemed to be a castle, or what was left of one. When he looked further down the hill he saw Oni running towards the barrier.

'Kuso.'

Hiei started to run down the hill. He told himself that he couldn't let her reach the barrier. When he was half way down he leaped in to the air. He took his sword with both of his hands and held it with the blade facing down, ready to stab down into his fleeing opponent. As he got closer he encased his sword in regular flames.

Oni, when feeling the spark in Hiei's energy, looked over her shoulder only to see him about to impale her with a flaming sword, dived forward. Hiei just missed.

Oni landed safely within the barrier and stood and turned to face Hiei. Hiei was glaring at her as he stopped the flames and pulled his sword out of the ground.

'That was close,' Oni thought to herself as she closed her eyes and placed her left hand over her chest.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to look at Hiei again. He was now studing the barrier, trying to see if there was a weak spot somewhere.

'I never should have let her run nearly as long as I did.'

Oni turned and started to walk away. Hiei looked back at her and glared as she walked. When she reached a small building she turned back around and looked at Hiei again. He saw her whisper something. Shortly after a hole appeared in the barrier right in front of him. When the opening appeared Oni turned and ran around the corner of the building. He stayed where he was.

"Does she really think I'm that stupid?" Hiei said out loud.

He looked around himself one more time before letting out a sigh.

"What the hell. I'll kill two birds with on stone."

Hiei slowly walked into the barrier. When inside he looked behind himself to see the barrier close up again.

'Hn. No turning back now'

Hiei reached the small building that he saw Oni run to the other side of. He slowly edged himself to the corner. When there he picked around the corner. See that no one was there he walk around it in the open.

Hiei started to wander around aimlessly since he was unable to sense Oni's power. After a while he reached a courtyard which he guessed meant that he was around the center of the castle. He looked around himself.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Hiei heard what sounded like foot steps and turned to face the direction they were coming from.

"So nice of you to join us Hiei."

**END CHAPTER 17**

So that was the chapter. I don't feel like pointing out what parts I'm between liking and not likeing so please leave reviews to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Later.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long. But now it's donw and here, Chapter 18!. I'm really glad this one has gone on this long and people are still reading it. Probably shouldn't have worked on it with a bad back but I just had to work on it. It called to me. Well enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I just own this story and Oni.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time.**

**A Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 18**

**Normal POV**

"So nice of you to join us Hiei," Naraku said from underneath his Baboon pelt that he wore.

Hiei smirked as he looked at Naraku.

"So the coward reveals himself. I'm I supposed to be honored?" Hiei mocked.

Naraku only chuckled as he walked towards Hiei. He stopped when he thought he was close enough, leaving enough room incase Hiei made any sudden attack. Naraku reached up and pulled the baboon face off so that he could see Hiei more clearly. Keeping the friendly manner in his voice Naraku asked, "Hiei. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

A low laugh almost escaped Hiei but he controlled himself. Instead he continued to smirk at Naraku.

"Why would I change my mind? I have no need for artificial power like weaklings like you need."

The smile that once graced Naraku's face was now gone. He did not like being called weak, especially by someone that was defeated by one of his own incarnations. But it was soon back.

"This is truly a shame. I can see great power from you and would like to help bring it out in exchange for you helping me. Why don't you…"

"Enough! I will not be your tool. Besides. Your life ends today, Naraku."

Hiei stepped back and got into a stance. His right hand hovered over the hilt of his sword as he thought of a plan. When he was ready he charged at Naraku.

Naraku stood where he was, completely calm. He waited until Hiei was close before he reacted. When Hiei slashed his sword at him he jumped up to one of the lower roofs of the castle.

Hiei quickly pursued.

Hiei continued to attack Naraku with a frenzy of slashes, but every time he was about to connect with his body Naraku would jump to a different part of the castle. When Hiei was about to strike his body he stopped midway and jumped when Naraku did.

"Now I've got you!" Hiei said.

But the smirk never left Naraku's face. He never made a move, as Hiei's sword got closer, only continued to smirk. When Hiei's sword was about to slash through him it was blocked by another sword.

Oni had jumped in-between the two and blocked Hiei's attack. The two remained in their deadlock as they stared at the other. Hiei glare deepened as he broke the deadlock and pushed her away. When they landed they were on different levels of the roof. Naraku landed on a much higher one. He looked down at the two with the same smirk still on his face.

"If you want to fight me, Hiei, then you have to beat Oni first. I look forward to see if you can win this time."

Hiei looked up at Naraku briefly before turning his attention back to Oni.

'Damn coward,' Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei wanted to go after Naraku but knew that he couldn't just push past Oni. She was one of the strongest opponents that he had faced in a long time, and because of that he was going to enjoy fighting her. Not only for payback but also for a real challenge.

Oni looked down at Hiei with a smile. She didn't want to stop his attack from earlier, but it was part of that bastards plan. For a second there she was hoping that Hiei was going to be the one to kill Naraku. It bothered her slightly that she had to fight him. She wasn't sure why but she pushed it and her smile away and let out a heavy sigh as she pulled out her other saber.

"Lets try and make this fight last longer than the last one, ok?"

"Don't underestimate me onna. Last time you caught me by surprise but I don't plan to have that happen again."

"Good. Than shall we begin?"

**Inuyasha Group And Kurama**

After seeing that Kagome was save Inuyasha brought his attention back to his fight. He had landed on the higher branches of a tree and looked back up to Kagura. The others looked back to the horde of demons that Kagura had brought with her. All of the demons were almost dead. Only a small fraction of what came was left.

Sango looked back to Kagura and saw that she was about ready to flee. Before she could she shouted to her, "Where do you think you're going Kagura!"

Kagura stopped where she was and looked back to Sango. She knew that she couldn't wait any longer when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey. How about we make a deal?"

Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"What kind of deal?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can lead you to where Naraku is. That is if you don't attack me."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why would you do that? Isn't he your master?"

Kagura snorted in disgust at what Miroku said, causing everyone to look at her with surprise written all over their faces.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't be doing his dirty work. I would be living the way that I want to. Now do we have a deal?" she asked impatiently.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth and that this isn't just some part of Naraku's tricks?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because he wants to take care of that demon, Hiei, first without your interference."

At hearing the mention of Hiei's name Sango yelled out, "Hurry up and show us the way Kagura. If you don't than this deal is off!"

Everyone looked at her shocked by her sudden change in character.

"Alright than. Follow me."

**Naraku's Castle**

Hiei and Oni continued to clash blades. Nether one seemed to have an advantage over the other. They kept moving all over the different levels of the roof as they fought, not content with just staying in one area. When they leaped into the air they clashed their swords once more. Hiei broke their deadlock again and practically threw Oni with the force of his push. He was able to reach part of the roof first and leaped after her. Moving his sword to his left hand golden energy began to blaze around his right hand.

"Damn!" Oni yelled through grated teeth.

Quickly leaping out of harms way she barely avoided Hiei's attack. When Hiei narrowly missed his fist connected with the roof that Oni was once standing on and the energy around his fist exploded. Oni landed some yards away down on the ground and watched the smoke carefully while protecting her face from debris. Her eyes kept darting back and forth as she became impatient.

"Show yourself already!" Oni shouted.

Granting her wish Hiei burst through the clouds at her at full speed, sword raised over his right shoulder. Readying herself, Oni brought both of her swords up and crossed them. Energy began to flow through the blades and started to form in to lighting. She raised the left blade above her head and swung down, sending out an energy wave with lighting crackling around it. Seeing the wave coming towards him, Hiei fazed out and the attack missed, Oni's eyes widened in shock.

'Wh… where did he go?! Did he disappear? He wasn't like this last time. Was I really just lucky before?'

More questions continued to flow through her head as she stood there, still in shock. She was brought back out of her thoughts when she felt a presence from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, with eyes still wide and now mouth hanging open, she saw Hiei floating in the air with regular looking flames surrounding his sword, as if everything was in slow motion. As she saw him about to swing she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she ducked and rolled, but still received a long, deep, and burning slash down her back.

Oni refused to cry out in pain. When she stopped rolling she looked back Hiei with a fierce glare. Hiei smirked at how she now looked.

"What's so funny you bastard!" Oni spat.

Now walking towards her Hiei replied, "Where did all your confidence go? When we started you seemed excited, but in a single instant you've become… almost hesitant. As if you were afraid."

Oni's glare would have deepened if it could have. He was right. She was excited about fighting him again, but that was only because she thought that it would have been similar to last time. But now she was starting to see a difference in their strengths. She was no match for his overall speed and it was showing.

Struggling to stand she forced herself up. Her legs shook under the strain of her exhausted body, blood dripping from her back. Not wanting to show any more signs that she was weak from exhaustion, Oni crossed his blades again and started to repeat her previous attack. Hiei stopped where he was and just watched her. He looked at her carefully. His smirk left his face, leaving him with an emotionless face.

Swinging her head to the side to remove her hair from her vision she looked at Hiei more clearly. She noticed that he stopped walking but still had his sword surrounded by flames.

'I need to end this quickly or else he's going to kill me,' Oni thought to herself.

Bringing both of her swords up, while still crossed, she brought them down with great force, letting out a yell in the process. A massive X shaped blast of energy and lighting shot out towards Hiei. He stood there like nothing was wrong and waited until the blast was in front of him, then he fazed out again, only this time he reappeared up in the air, high above where he stood seconds before.

"I won't lose!" Oni yelled as she slashed her sword in the direction of Hiei, sending out another single wave.

Oni continued to repeat the same attack over and over in hopes that one would hit him. Hiei would just keep repeating what he had done before, getting closer every time. Getting frustrated with what Hiei was doing Oni prepared for one final attack. Blue energy began to swirl around her body at a slow current at first, but it shortly started to speed up, causing gusts of wind to blow from her body. She looked up at Hiei as she brought her swords up, all the while letting out deep breaths. All while this was happening Hiei's expression never changed. Letting out a cry Oni launched an X shaped blast larger than her first one.

Never seeing Hiei move or come out from anywhere after she launched her attack Oni let out a deep breath in relieve.

"Heh. I guess I was…ugh!"

Oni was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a burning pain. She started to gasp and choke for air as blood splattered out of her mouth. With her head shaking she looked down and saw a flaming blade sticking through her chest. Her legs gave in under her weight and she fell to her knees. Hiei extracted his sword from her and swung his sword, both getting rid of the blood and the flames.

Oni dropped both of her swords and brought a hand to her wound. She turned halfway around and looked up to Hiei with a disgruntled face.

"Finish me. I don't deserve to live."

Hiei just looked down at her. Without saying a word he turned his back to her and started to walk away. Oni gained a skeptical look as he walked away.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you going to finish me?!" Oni shouted.

Pausing in place Hiei looked over his shoulder slightly.

"Your not worth killing. If want to die so bad than kill yourself."

Oni continued to watch him walk with a disbelieving look on her face. She shortly looked away and shut her eyes. Opening them again partly she looked at the ground.

"I'm… so confused."

**END CHAPTER 18**

I hope everyone liked that. I enjoy doing those kind of scenes but I feel like I end them too quick. Please leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's chapter 19. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I only own this story and Oni.**

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**A Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 19**

**Normal POV**

**Inuyasha Group and Kurama**

The gang continued to follow Kagura at a fast pace. Kilala, along with Sango, Miroku, and Kurama, were close on Kagura's heels, but kept a safe distance. Inuyasha carried Kagome and Shippo on his back and weren't far behind.

Sango kept clenching and unclenching her left hand on Kilala's fur in eagerness, wanting to reach Naraku's castle where Hiei, Kohaku, and Naraku were. Miroku and Kurama watched her behind, slightly worried.

"Sango. Are you all right? You haven't been yourself since Kurama sensed Hiei's energy," Miroku asked with concern clearly in his voice.

Without looking back at him she said, "I'm fine Miroku. We just need to hurry before something bad happens."

Kurama stared at the slayers back. He couldn't help but smile. He had his suspicions, but he didn't know this group that well, so for the time being he decided it was just concern for Hiei's safety.

**Naraku's Castle**

It was beginning to get dark. The sun was now casting an orange hue over the land, but because of Naraku's miasma it appeared that it was already nightfall. Hiei walked back towards where Naraku had revealed himself. Now that Oni wasn't a threat all he had to worry about was Naraku, or at least that's what he told himself. He stopped in front of the entrance that Naraku came from and looked up towards the top of the castle. Glaring, he prepared to jump but stopped when he heard the sound of a chain. Hiei looked around himself for the source of the noise, but didn't see anything.

"So yourself fool. If you do I might make your death quick and painless," Hiei spoke out to the darkness.

He heard the noise again and turned back to the entrance. Out from the shadows came a boy with an outfit similar to Sango's, only his armor plates were green. He carried a chain attached to a scythe in his hands and a katana at his waist. Hiei looked at him suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy remained silent. Hiei took a closer look at him and noticed that his eyes were dull and emotionless.

"Hn. So you're Naraku's puppet. Allow me to take care of that," Hiei said, raising his sword.

The boy made the first move by throwing his scythe. Batting it away with his sword Hiei ran towards the boy. The boy tried to jump over Hiei but he moved faster and cut him off, knocking him down into the dirt. Hiei stood above the unmoving boy and flipped his sword around, prepared to stab him. He raised his sword and then thrust it down, but stopped just before piercing his back.

"Wait? The slayer said something about having a brother, didn't she? Hn. I'm becoming too soft."

Hiei pulled his sword away and stared at the boy on the ground. He bent down and rolled him over and saw that he was unconscious.

'Weakling. Be grateful that I owe the slayer.'

Hiei reached up to his bandana and removed it, throwing the piece of cloth away. Opening his Jagan and closing his regular ones, Hiei reached out to the boys mind. It was protected by a powerful barrier and was nearly forced out.

'Damn, Naraku. If that fool is good at anything it's creating barriers.'

Continuing to force his way through Naraku's barriers on the boys mind, Hiei's Jagan began to pulse and radiate a purple glow. Slight sweat started to drip down Hiei's brow as he strained to force his way through. Sensing that he was almost through he pushed harder. The boys body began to glow a dark purple, showing that Naraku's hold on him was slipping. With one final push from Hiei's Jagan the dark purple light dispersed, freeing the boy.

Letting out a deep breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding in, Hiei eased up. His Jagan stopped glowing and returned to normal. Looking down and the boy Hiei said out load, "Hn. That girl has been nothing but trouble."

Taking a moment to regain himself Hiei stood back up. Before walking off he looked around and saw no one or sensed anyone other than Naraku.

"Hn. I've already returned the favor. If something comes by and kills you it's not my problem."

Hiei looked back up the castle to where Naraku should be. He jumped onto the roof and began to scale the rest of the castle. Oni watched from behind a corner, still covering her wound with her hand. She had seen him free Kohaku and leave him lying on the ground. Limping over to the unconscious boy she looked down at him.

"Why did he free you? What purpose did that serve if he was planning to just leave him here unconscious?" Oni asked out loud to herself.

Shaking her head she bent over and picked him up. She didn't like the kid but they did work together. Looking up to where Hiei had gone off to one more time, Oni turned and carried Kohaku off to safety.

**Inuyasha Group and Kurama**

Sango didn't like that it was getting dark and they still weren't there yet. So far Kagura hadn't seemed to try anything.

"How much longer until we reach Naraku's castle?" Sango shouted/asked.

"Not too much longer. It should just be over that hill over there," Kagura said.

Content and pleased with that answer Sango got a rush of energy. The others, after hearing what Kagura said, also got a slight boost in energy. For the Inu gang it was finally being able to confront Naraku. For Sango though it was a mixed feeling. Kurama didn't know Naraku but from what he heard from the others he didn't think it would be safe for Hiei to fight him alone.

Looking back down at them Kagura said, "This is as far as I'm going to take you. You all wait here for a little while, while I go on ahead. This way Naraku will think that you just followed me and I didn't lead you willingly."

No one objected her plan. They were going to let her off for now since she brought them there. As Kagura flew off and over the hill Sango commanded Kilala to lower to the ground. She, Miroku, and Kurama climbed off her back when they reached the ground and waited for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo to reach them. When the others reached them they started to discuss a strategy.

"So what's the plan?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think? We're going to bust in there and fight Naraku like always," Inuyasha said.

"But Hiei's in there, Inuyasha. We don't know if he's safe or not. What if he's injured and Naraku tries to use him as a shield or something?" Kagome said.

"Well than that's his own fault! He's always saying that he can take care of himself!" Inuyasha answered stubbornly.

"I'm sure Hiei is fine. He's stronger than you may think," Kurama said, trying to make peace amongst themselves.

"We don't have much time to waste! Every second we waste here could mean trouble for Hiei! Now I agree with Inuyasha. We should just force our way in. There's no other way, and if there was one it would take too long to find," Sango said.

"Alright Sango! Lets get going!" Inuyasha shouted.

Silently agreeing that they waited long enough they all got back to the way they were before. Inuyasha reached the top of the hill first and used the slope to build his momentum. By the time he reached the barrier Sango and the others were just arriving. Kagome and Shippo climbed off of Inuyasha's back as he reached for his Tessaiga. When he transformed it the blade slowly turned a dark red.

"Stand back!" Inuyasha shouted.

Wind currents could be seen building around his sword. Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head and then swung it straight down, sending out blasts of golden energy. The wave spread out as it collided with the barrier and climbed it. In its place when it disappeared was a hole in the barrier.

"Alright! Hurry up before it closes!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

Everyone hurried through the portal. Once they were inside they grouped together.

"Ok so where do you guys think Naraku and Hiei are?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I can smell Hiei's scent. He was here not to long ago."

"Yes, and I can still sense him. His energy feels like it's towards the center of this castle. But it seems he's not alone," Kurama said.

"Is it Naraku!?" Kagome asked.

"It is. Seems like Hiei found him though," Miroku said.

"Than lets hurry!" Sango said.

**With Hiei**

Hiei scaled the last of the ledges and landed on the top of the castle. Naraku stood in the center, waiting for him. Smirking up at him, Hiei slowly started to walk up the slanted roof so to be level with his opponent.

"It seems your shield has failed, as well as that boy. Now you're on your own. Do you think you can survive longer than two minutes?" Hiei asked/mocked.

Seeming to have no effect on Naraku, he only smiled. Hiei was somewhat annoyed by his look. He didn't like it when his prey showed no fear.

"You have truly surprised me Hiei. I didn't think you were this strong. Hehehe you will make a great addition to my body," Naraku said, trying to control his laughter.

Hiei watched as Naraku's body started to shift into something else from under his pelt. Then a countless amount of tentacles burst out from beneath him. Hiei watched in awe as Naraku continued to grow. Before long Naraku was nothing more than a huge mass of tentacles, save for where he still kept his human body from the waist and up. Raising his sword, Hiei watched carefully, knowing that one wrong move could be his last.

"What do you think now Hiei? Are you as confident as you were before?" Naraku asked mockingly.

Hiei said nothing and stood his ground. Deciding that he would make the first move, Naraku swung a tentacle at Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he watched it get closer, then leaped forward over it and slightly to his right. Naraku swung another tentacle at him while he was still in the air. Anticipating this Hiei hacked off the limb and landed safely. Not seeming to care Naraku swung more of his tentacles at him.

Hiei continued to hack and slash his way closer towards Naraku. While this was happening Naraku didn't seem to care. He just continued to smile, as Hiei got closer. As Hiei was distracted by his other tentacles, Naraku forced some of his other tentacles, from underneath him, through the roof. They sneaked over to Hiei's location. Sensing that something wasn't right Hiei leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the surprise attack.

"Now you die fool!" Hiei yelled.

Hiei gave himself a thrust and propelled over towards Naraku's still intact body. Still not seemed to be worried Naraku jumped straight up into the air. Hiei cursed under his breath as he landed where Naraku once was. He looked up and watched as Naraku began to slowly descend, but slowly gaining speed. Cursing under his breath again Hiei dashed out from underneath him. When Naraku landed he caved-in most of the roof, taking Hiei with him.

Dust and smoke filled the room. All the candles that had been lit had fallen over and a fire broke out. Naraku stood himself up high, not caring for the fire, while he searched for Hiei.

"I saw you fall in here Hiei. It's pointless to hide. If I don't get you the fire will," Naraku said.

There was still no movement, other than his own, to reveal Hiei's location. Finally Naraku saw some rubble shift. Slowly emerging from underneath was Hiei. He stood and brushed himself off, not seeming the least affect by the fall. Naraku was both pleased and displeased by this, but didn't show it.

"Are you done talking yet? Because if you are then lets continue," Hiei said.

Naraku smirked as he quickly lifted four of his tentacles and swung them in multiple angles. Hiei managed to slice two of them but the other two quickly wrapped around him. Naraku then leaped forward and pinned Hiei against the wall. When Hiei was pinned against the wall he dropped his sword. Satisfied with this current position Naraku leaned over so that he was right in front of Hiei's face. He began to slowly chuckle.

"Is this all you have to offer? From your attitude was expecting more. Even Inuyasha would have put up more of a fight."

Not content with ending it, Naraku pulled back and brought Hiei with him, and then he threw Hiei with great force. Hiei was sent flying through the wall. When Hiei burst through Naraku moved over to the hole that Hiei's body made and watched as Hiei fell. A satisfied grin was on his face, but just as quick as it was there it was gone.

Sango had flown by on Kilala and caught Hiei's hand as he was falling. She pulled him up and he climbed onto Kilala behind her and in front of Miroku.

"It's good to see that you're not dead. Seems like we came just in time," Sango said, relieved to see that Hiei was still alive.

"Hn. I don't need your assistance slayer. That fool just briefly got lucky. He never should have let me go," Hiei said.

"Yes and you just displayed to us how well you were doing on your own just now," Miroku said.

"Quiet monk! I don't need to hear something like that from you," Hiei yelled over his shoulder, glaring at him.

"Too bad. Now that we're here you're not fighting him alone," Sango said with a smile.

'Stubborn girl,' Hiei thought.

They flew up towards the top of the castle, or what was left of the top. Sango brought Hiraikustu above her head and threw it with great force. A purple barrier appeared around Naraku and her weapon was deflected. It sailed back to Sango and she caught it and held it behind her.

"Damn. It can't break his barrier," Sango said.

From down below Inuyasha and the others arrived. Kagome and Shippo climbed off Inuyasha's back. Kurama had decided to run the rest of the way, thinking it would be best for Kilala.

"There they are, up there, and it looks like Hiei's safe," Kagome said, pointing up.

"And so is Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

He jumped up onto one of the lower roofs and drew his Tessiaga. Jumping again he quickly ascended his way to Naraku. When he was close enough a wind current started to circle his sword and he held it low to his left side. While this was happening his sword also turned a blood red. He yelled up to Kilala to move them to safety.

"Prepare yourself Naraku! Wind Scar!"

With all his might Inuyasha swung his sword horizontally and a blast of gold energy shot out. Naraku looked down when he heard Inuyasha's voice and saw him launch a massive blast of energy. Not having time to move he kept his barrier up. The wind Scar connected with full force and slowly broke through Naraku's barrier. Naraku's face was covered with extreme anguish as the energy started to slowly tear through every part of his body.

"Got him," Inuyasha proudly announced.

Everyone watched in awe as the energy finally exploded, not having anywhere to go. Chunks of flesh and flaming wood flew everywhere and rained down to the ground far below. Sango had caught Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of harms way. They watched as everything rained down. Kurama had pulled Kagome and Shippo away as well. As flesh and the flaming wood started to hit the ground dust and black smoke raised into the air.

Kilala lowered everyone down to the ground. When they were low enough Hiei jumped off. When Kilala reached the ground Sango let go of Inuyasha and she and Miroku climbed off.

"Way to go Inuyasha! You did it!" Kagome cheered, running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a bright red and he started to fumble with his words.

"Ge… get off me! And of course I did it! What did you expect?"

Kurama walked over to Hiei, who was watching the fire closely.

"Hiei. Have you finished what you wanted to?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama tried asking him again but still received no answer. He reached out and touched Hiei and Hiei almost jumped, as if he was shocked. Hiei looked over to him.

"What fox?"

"I asked if you had completed what you had to do."

Hiei looked back to the fire and didn't say anything right away. He closed his eyes as if he was in thought. After a minute he opened them again and answered without looking at Kurama.

"Hn. There was never a point for me to even come here. It was just a waste of time."

Hiei then started to look around their surrounding. Confused Kurama watched and looked where Hiei was looking. Finally he asked.

"Hiei? What are you looking for?"

Hiei stopped and turned around.

"Nothing."

He walked back to the others and Kurama followed. Sango was the first to notice them approaching.

"There you guys are. Well what are you going to do now Hiei? Are you going to go back to your time?" Sango asked.

"Of course slayer. There's no point for me to be here any longer," Hiei said.

Sadness almost crossed Sango's face, but she fought it and pushed it away. Instead she looked over to where Naraku's flesh had fallen.

"Is he really dead? How can we tell for sure?"

"Of course he's dead! No one, even Naraku, couldn't have survived that. Besides it's been awhile and he hasn't come up yet. If that isn't a sign that he's dead than I don't know what is," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Miroku. How about you check your Wind Tunnel?" Shippo suggested.

Agreeing that it was a good idea he turned around for safety and held out his right hand. He started to reach for the pray beads when they all heard something rupture from behind them. They all turned and watched as a tentacle, moving faster than any of them could react, headed straight for Sango. Sango raised her arms and shielded herself, expecting to be hit. But it never came. Instead she was shoved. She heard the others gasp and after she hit the ground she looked up to see who pushed her and was just as greatly surprised. In her place was Hiei, struggling to break free of the tentacle. Everyone tried to run over and free him but the tentacle pulled Hiei away.

"Hiei!" Sango cried out.

All they could do was watch as Hiei was pulled into the fire. Sango attempted to run into the fire after him but was stopped by Miroku and Inuyasha. She tried to break their hold but was unable to.

"Naraku! You bastard!" Sango yelled through chocked tears.

As they stared in disbelieve the ground began to shake violently. Then out from the flames burst a giant figure. A mass of it fell forward and in the center of it was a smirking Naraku. He held in his laughter but a smirk still plastered his face.

"What's wrong Sango? Are you upset that the demon had to die?" Naraku mocked.

Sango continued to fight more against Inuyasha's and Miroku's hold. Kurama now looked at Naraku with a glare that could match or even surpass Hiei's.

"What exactly have you done to Hiei?" Kurama more of demanded than asked.

"I've absorbed him into my body. Soon his power will flow through me and there's nothing you can do to bring him back," Naraku said before he started to laugh.

'If what he has said is true than why do I still since Hiei's power? Could it be that he only thinks he's absorbing him?' Kurama thought to himself.

Everyone stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do. Finally Inuyasha let go of Sango and held his sword out, pointing it at Naraku.

"If you think there's anyway I'm going to let you absorb him than your wrong. Even if I have to completely tear you about to bring him back," Inuyasha said.

Kurama's glare started to slowly fade away as he continued to feel Hiei's energy. Soon it was replaced by a smirk. Kagome looked over to him and thought he was crazy.

"Kurama! Why are you smiling? Your best friend was just absorbed by Naraku!"

The rest, including Naraku, looked over to him as well. They all had a look of bewilderment. Finally Kurama explained himself.

"I don't believe you've absorbed Hiei just yet Naraku."

"What?" Naraku questioned.

Suddenly the ground began to shake more violently then before. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome to help steady her. Sango and Miroku used Kilala and Shippo held onto Kagome.

"Wha…what's going on?" Shippo cried.

"I feel a dark power coming from close by," Miroku shouted over the rumbling.

"What's hap…ugh!" Naraku began but was stopped by choking on his own blood.

Behind Naraku's human body in the mass of demonic flesh it could be seen bulging. It then looked like it was starting to bubble and then it finally ruptured. Everyone but Kurama stared in both awe and amazement. Bursting out of the demonic flesh was a huge and black flamed dragon. It soar high into the air, trailing a long black flamed body. When its body finally ended a much smaller figure leaped out of the hole and landed some feet away with its back to everyone. Though it didn't take long for them to realize who it was. Sango was the first to yell out his name.

"Hiei!"

Hiei turned slowly. When he was facing them they saw that his arm was no longer bandaged. On his arm was a black dragon. It wrapped around his arm, starting from just below his shoulder and down to his hand. When Hiei was fully turned around he looked at Naraku with a smirk.

"Is that it?" Hiei asked mockingly.

Naraku's face twisted into a snarl as he turned to look at Hiei. The hole that Hiei's dragon had made was still throbbing with an intense burning sensation. Naraku took a quick glance above to see if the dragon had turned around, but it had started to disintegrate. Looking back down to Hiei, Naraku still held the same expression.

'What the hell was that?! How was he able to use an attack like that when he should have been absorbed by me?' Naraku questioned.

Before he could think anymore on it Naraku was brought back out of his thoughts by a new pain. Sango had thrown Hiraikusto while he was distracted. Her weapon tore through more of Naraku's flesh. The attack had knocked him off balance and his body, along with most of his tentacles, fell forward. Naraku looked over to the group and his eyes widened in fear. Inuyasha had launched another Wind Scar and Kagome had just released one of her purifying arrows.

Not being able to do much Naraku tried to throw himself up with what he could. The Wind Scar first tore apart Naraku's body and then Kagome's arrow completely destroyed what was left. When the attacks hit a bright white light blinded them all. After the light faded they looked for the remains of Naraku. In place of where he was, was now a large crater.

"Did it work?" Shippo asked.

Before someone could answer him a thick miasma burst from the crater, forming a spiraling wall.

"Damn! How the hell is he still alive!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn you Inuyasha! I'll be sure not to allow this to happen again, and you Hiei, you're now my newest target," Naraku yelled from behind the miasma.

Inuyasha tried to run through the miasma but stopped when its current increased. When the current slowed down the miasma slowly dispersed into the air, revealing that Naraku was gone. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and put his sword back into its sheath.

Hiei started to walk back over to the others. Seeing that he was moving towards him they decided to run over to him. When they reached him they, expect for Kurama who only smiled, began to question him. Hiei closed his eyes, except his Jagan, in annoyance. Finally reaching his limit he yelled for them to shut up.

"Will you fool's shut up! I have no need to answer any of you!"

Kurama quietly laughed to himself. Hearing him Hiei glared in his direction.

"It's good to see that you're still alive Hiei," Sango said.

Hiei glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. Not sure of what to say to that he crossed his arms and did his trademark "Hn". Sango didn't seem to mind, having a feeling that he would do something like that.

"I think it would be best if we left now to make camp elsewhere. It's now dark and I'm sure no one wants to stay here," Miroku said.

Everyone agreed and turned to leave.

"Hold it!"

They all stopped and turned to see whom it was, weapons at the ready. Limping over to them was Oni, still carrying an unconscious Kohaku. Sango was the first to react.

"Kohaku! What have you done to him demon?!" Sango yelled.

""Nothing. You should be grateful to me. I kept him safe after Hiei freed him," Oni said.

Having trouble believing what she had just heard, along with everyone else, they all turned to Hiei. Hiei avoided looking at any of them and started to walk off. Sango looked from him back to Oni with her mouth wide open. When Oni reached them she placed Kohaku onto Kilala's back. She then turned and walked off. As no one knew what to say or do they didn't stop her from leaving.

After she was gone Sango was quickly by her brothers side. She checked his body over to see if he was still alive and if he had any injuries. Once she was down she looked over to the still walking Hiei.

"Hiei."

**END CHAPTER 19**

Holy crap! This is my longest chapter. I hope everyone liked this, though there are some places I feel I might have missed up. The reason I say this is because I put long gaps in between working on this and went by memory on what I wrote in earlier parts of the chapter. I was just too lazy to look but over all feel that it's still good. Please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Well here it is. I'm really sorry for the 7 month wait. I just lost motivation to work on this one. First I just stopped working on it so that I could work on my others, but then I soon found that I just didn't want to work on it. But now it's here and hopefully you will all like it. One more thing I must apologize about. I had most of this chapter finished when I stopped working on it so I basicly knew what I had done. Because of that reason I was too lazy to look back to make sure that I didn't mess up somewhere. But I'm confident that I didn't. I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Only this story and Oni.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Trip To The Past-Hiei's Journey In The Past**

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

Everyone, except Hiei, sat around the campfire. Sango held the still unconscious Kohaku close to her. The others talked among themselves. After a while Kagome moved over to Sango.

"Hey Sango, how's Kohaku doing?"

Sango looked up from her brother over to Kagome.

"He seems to be doing well. Though he still hasn't woken up yet," Sango said, sadness evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm sure he'll wake up soon. He probably just needs time," Kagome said.

Sango nodded her head, not feeling like saying much more. Kagome looked around. She had just noticed that Hiei wasn't in viewing range.

'Why isn't that surprising,' she said sarcastically to herself in her head.

"Did anyone see where Hiei went?" Kagome asked.

The others stopped what they were talking about and looked at her. They too, except for Kurama, had just noticed that Hiei wasn't within spotting range. Seeing them shake their heads Kagome let out a sigh.

"Why do you need to know?" Kurama asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him, that's all."

"Well I can still feel his energy so he isn't far, but I don't think you should wander off on your own. Would you like me to take you to him?" Kurama asked.

"No. I should be fine on my own. Can you point which way he is?"

Kurama pointed in the direction where he felt Hiei's energy and watched as Kagome walked off.

"What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Shippo asked to no one in-particular.

"Who cares? It's probably just to check and see if he has any injuries or something," Inuyasha said.

**Kagome's POV**

Going in the direction Kurama pointed I walked around trees, letting the moon light my way, as I looked for Hiei up in the trees. I figured he be sitting on a branch somewhere like he always was. He was similar to Inuyasha that way, but other than that they were pretty different. I was beginning to wonder if I passed him yet or not because he probably wouldn't stop me. After a while longer I stopped and started to call out his name.

"Hiei! Hiei are you around here! I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want girl?"

Hearing Hiei's voice from behind me I jumped a little in surprise. I turned and looked at him.

"There you are. How are your injuries? Do you need me to treat them?"

"Hn. If I had injuries to be tended what makes you think I would allow you to treat them?" Hiei asked.

By now I knew him well enough to expect that, so I ignored him and moved on to what I really wanted to talk to him about.

"So Hiei. That was a nice thing you did for Sango. It really surprised us."

Hiei rolled his eyes after I said that.

"Hn. I did it because, as much as I hate to admit it, I owed her for saving me. If it wasn't for that fact I would have killed him," Hiei said.

"Oh come on Hiei. You don't mean that. I think you did it because you wanted to."

"And what makes you believe that onna?"

"Do I really need to say it?" I asked playfully.

Hiei stared blankly at me. It was obvious that he didn't know what I meant. So I told him.

"I think you like her."

Hiei raised one eyebrow and looked at me with confusion still on his face. But after a couple of seconds he realized what I was saying and his face took a completely shocked one. It was hard for me to tell if it was just shock or if it was terror. After his left eye twitched I figured it was both.

"Wha… what the hell did you say onna!?"

"I think you have a thing for Sango, Hiei. So going by your reaction was I right?"

Hiei then recovered himself.

"Don't be ridicules fool! What in your head put that together!?"

"Hmm. I guess I don't really know. But Hiei."

Hiei looked at me with his usually stern face, but only a little differently. Like he was curious. I guess it must have been because of my face, because I know I must have looked a little depressed, because I know what will happen in the long run.

"Please don't make Sango too upset. She seems to like you too, more so now because you freed Kohaku. But you and I both know that you're going to have to go back to our time and that you two can't be together. Just keep that in mind for later," I said as I walked around him and back towards camp.

**Normal POV**

Hiei glared at Kagome as she walked back towards camp.

"Stupid onna! What the hell is she thinking?! Why would I care for a stupid women like the slayer?!" Hiei said out loud.

**Next Day**

Someone crying out woke everyone up. Inuyasha reached for his Tessaiga and Miroku reached for his staff.

"What's going on!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other for an answer, then to Kagome. They saw her looking in another direction with a smile on her face. Looking over to where Kagome was looking they both saw what it was. Sango was crying while holding onto a fully awake Kohaku.

**Later That Morning**

Sango had finally calmed down. She had asked Kohaku questions consonantly since he woke up, like if he was ok or if he felt like himself. He would continue to reinsure her that he was. Once they were all prepared to head out they packed up their camping gear and head out. They didn't think twice about waiting for Hiei, they knew he would find them when he wanted to.

During their travel Kohaku learned who everyone in the group was. He thanked them all for saving him, but when they said that he should be thanking their friend he looked around for him, only to turn up short.

"Um… where's your friend that saved me, Sango? I don't see him anywhere."

"He likes to disappear and show up out of nowhere. Don't worry. He'll turn up sooner or later," Sango said.

Kurama speed up his pace so that he could talk to Kagome, who was towards the front of the group. When he was walking in toe with her he asked her if she had met up with Hiei, since he didn't ask her last night. She told him that she did but wouldn't tell him what. It made him suspicious but he left it at that. He would found out what it was later.

The walk was pleasant. No demons had come after them so far and everyone was in a good mood. Because of how nice it was they decided to take a small break when they came by a river.

Everyone just sat around and enjoyed the sun light. Sango decided to move over and sit by Kurama. When she sat down he greeted nicely and she to him. But she had another reason for sitting next to him and he knew.

"Something is bothering you, am I right?" Kurama asked.

Without looking at him she said, "Yes. Is it obvious?"

"No. I just have a feeling that there is something wrong."

Looking down at the ground Sango nodded her head. She placed her hands down on the rock, which she was sitting on, to her sides. Swallowing hard, she tried to build up her courage to ask the question that had re-rising since this morning, since she had finally calmed down. She wasn't use to this sort of thing.

"I… have a question that I want to ask."

"Yes?"

"Who…ah… who exactly is this Yukina? What exactly is she to Hiei?" Sango asked, her cheeks turning a deep red.

She knew she was blushing and turned her head away so that Kurama, or anybody else for that matter, couldn't see. Kurama looked at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sango tried to regain her normal composer. She knew that she seemed different and needed to knock it off. Casually she said, "No reason. I was just curious because when you mentioned her name it seemed to reach Hiei in someway."

Kurama thought for a moment on how to answer it carefully, because it seemed like everyone was no listening to them.

"She's just someone that Hiei looks out for. He tries to keep her out of harms way. But there is nothing more there."

"That's sweet. It's hard to imagine Hiei protecting someone. Well, it's mostly hard," Kagome said, eyeing Sango.

"This Yukina, how old is she?" Miroku asked, interest roused.

Everyone let out a heavy sigh. They all knew where this was going.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Kurama asked, eyeing him wearily.

Dropping down from above was Hiei. He landed on the ground in front of Miroku, causing him, along with the others except for Kurama, to jump back.

"Don't even ask monk. If you were even able to try something and you did I'd kill you," Hiei said.

"It's nice of you to join us Hiei," Kurama said.

Ignoring him Hiei walked past him and towards the river. Kohaku got up from his place and walked over to Hiei. When he was standing beside him neither one said anything. Kohaku felt intimidated by the demon just by standing next to him. Looking at him in the corner of his eye Hiei finally asked.

"What do you want?"

Kohaku forced himself not to weaver when he spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for freeing me. If you didn't help I would probably still be under control of Naraku."

Still looking at him in the corner of his eye Hiei did his usual 'Hn' and looked away. Kohaku took that as a 'your welcome' and went back to the group. Once they were all well rested they set off again. The rest of the day went nicely. Hiei stuck to the front of the group, obviously wanting to get home as soon as possible.

**Few Days Later**

During their journey back to Kaede's village Hiei had tried to avoid talking to any of the others, some took notice that he particularly avoided Sango. When they reached the village the sun was beginning to set. Hiei started to make his way towards the wells direction without saying a word when Kurama called out to him.

"Hiei? Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else? We don't have time to waste," Hiei said.

"Yes. That's true, but we can't go back exhausted. We would just draw more attention towards ourselves than we'd want. I think we should stay here just for one more night to rest up. But if that still does not convince you I can call Koenma and see what the situation is," Kurama said, pulling out the communicator.

Hiei reluctantly nodded, knowing that, even though he wouldn't admit it, he needed rest. These best few days have been tiresome and he got little rest. Kurama walked some ways away from the group and flipped the communicator open.

"What's that thing Kurama has? How's he supposed to talk to someone with it? Does it use some kind of magic or something?" Shippo asked.

"No brat. To make it simple enough for all of you to understand just except that with it he can talk with others that have it at great distances and, apparently with that one, through time," Hiei said, not even looking at them.

"Ok! That's it! I've had enough of this from you! Ever since we met back up with you at Naraku's castle you've been more of a bastard towards us then before. What's your problem?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, tired of Hiei.

Kagome tried to calm Inuyasha down as Hiei calmly glanced over towards them. Sango looked at Hiei with a stern look on her face.

"You didn't have to insult us Hiei. None of us except for Kagome are from your time so none of would know what it is or what it does," Sango said.

Hiei was going to say something back but for some reason didn't. Instead he looked away from them. Before the others could say anything Kurama walked back over.

"It seems Yusuke and Kuwabara have things under control for the time being. So that means that we can stay here, but if something goes wrong we'll be notified immediately."

Nodding his head to Kurama, Hiei walked past him and towards the village. Inuyasha snorted at the smaller demon and he and the others followed.

Night had fallen and everyone sat in Kaede's hut. A fire was going in the center and they were all grateful for its warmth. Hiei sat against the wall next to the window with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kohaku lay asleep on the other side of the room. Everyone else sat closely to the fire.

"So you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Hiei and I need to get back soon. We would have left tonight but our friends seem to be doing fine right now. So there is no need to leave right away and exhaust ourselves more," Kurama said.

"I remember you said something about portals. Can this demon open them and have them lead anywhere?" Sango asked.

With a grim smile Kurama pointed back with his thumb over his shoulder towards Hiei. That worried the others. If a demon could go anywhere that it pleased, time and destination, then that could bring serious harm to everyone.

"It's doubtful, but, is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked.

"I'm sorry but no. This is something that we're going to have to handle on our own," Kurama said.

The room fell silent afterwards, but before long Kagome spoke.

"Hey. What about me? We're from the same time period so this is my problem too. I'm going to help."

"I can't let Kagome go alone with this. If she's going then I'm going," Inuyasha said, avoiding the others gaze.

"Well I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you. You're welcome to come along."

Over in the back the all heard Hiei make snort out of annoyance. When the turned to look at him he stood up and headed for the door. He gave them no answer before walking out.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. I'll go find out," Sango said.

She got up and followed after him. When she was on the outside she looked around before proceeding any further. She spotted Hiei standing on a fence and she walked over to him. When she reached him he didn't look at her. Since nothing was said she leaned on the fence next to him with here arms crossed and rested on it.

For some time they just stood in silence, both looking up at the star filled sky. As much as Sango was enjoying the silence she came out there for a reason. She looked up to Hiei and said, "It's a nice night."

Hiei still said nothing. She sighed in aggravation and tried again, only this time getting straight to the point.

"Why did you walk out?"

Looking down at her in the corner of his eyes Hiei said, "Because you're all annoying."

Sango laughed softly to herself. She had expected to hear something like that come out of his mouth. Hiei turned his head and looked at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked.

Shaking her head as if to dismiss it she said, "It's nothing. It's just that I expected you to say something like that."

"Hn."

When Sango's laughing stopped it grew quiet again. Only the sound of the night filled their ears. Neither was sure how long they stood in silence but Hiei was next to speak.

"You should go back. There's no point to you being here."

"But there's also no real point for me to head back just yet either," Sango said while looking up at the stars.

Hiei was going to tell her to just head back when she spoke again.

"So I guess when you leave we won't see each other anymore, huh?"

"Of course, there's no reason for me to stay or come back."

Sango looked away from the sky and to the ground.

"Not even to visit us?"

Hiei grew impatient.

"No. Not even to visit you fools. Besides, I have no need for friends. They are just a crutch for the weak. I've made it through most of my life on my own."

Without a word Sango stood up straight.

"I see. Well then, good bye."

Sango turned back and returned to the hut. Hiei watched her walk away.

"Tch."

**Morning**

Everyone got up once the sun shone through the windows and doorway to the hut. They all stretched a little before they walked out. Kurama was in front of the group. He spotted Hiei walking over to them.

"It's about time fox. Let's go."

"Yes. We have used up more time then we should have, partly because of you. Although some good came out of it," Kurama smiled as he said that.

"Wait. We'll go with you to see you off," Kagome said.

"I think I'll stay here. There's… something I need to do," Sango said, walking away.

The others watched, confused.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Shippo asked.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha hadn't a clue either. But Kagome glanced over towards Hiei and he glared at her.

"Let's just hurry up!" Hiei said, annoyed at them wasting time.

The entire walk to the well was filled with an unnerving silence. No one had said anything. When they had finally reached the well Hiei was the first to approach it. Kurama stopped him briefly as he turned to the others.

"Thank you for your help," Kurama said.

"No problem. With the short time you were with us you helped us a lot, and Hiei, you too helped us more then I thought you would have," said Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded his head.

"The best of luck with your enemy. I'm sure you'll defeat him in no time," Miroku said.

Kurama thanked him and wished them luck with Naraku. He turned to Hiei and they stepped over to the well.

"Wait a second. Will you guys and your friends be able to visit us?" Shippo asked.

Kurama stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. But once we return to our time it probably won't be long before our boss restores the well to the way it was before."

"Don't worry. I'll keep us in touch. Also me and Inuyasha will come and help as soon as we can," Kagome said.

Kurama was about to thank her when a powerful gust of wind picked up. They all had to tense up to keep themselves on the ground and not be blown away, whereas Shippo held on for dear life on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha held onto Kagome for extra safety, for her sake.

"What's happening?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't know! But a powerful demonic aura has just appeared out of nowhere!" Miroku shouted over the powerful winds.

They all gritted their teeth as they waited for whatever it was to appear. Laughter began to fill the area.

"What the hell! Who's laughing!?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been a while Hiei," the voice said.

'That voice!' Hiei thought.

A large black portal appeared above them not too far off. Hiei's and Kurama's eyes widened when they now knew what was coming.

**END CHAPTER 20**

What do you think? I hope you all liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter out MUCH sooner. Please leave reviews. Also can you guys let me know if I had Sango a little oc. It's been so long since I've watched Inuyasha that I'm not sure. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

There is no amount of words that I can use to express how sorry I am for not updating this story in almost a whole year. All I can say is that I hope that all the people that have stuck by and read this story will continue to enjoy it to the very end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Only this story and Oni.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 21**

**Normal POV**

They all gritted their teeth as they waited for whatever it was to appear. Laughter began to fill the area.

"What the hell! Who's laughing!?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been a while Hiei," the voice said.

'That voice!' Hiei thought.

A large black portal appeared above them not too far off. Hiei's and Kurama's eyes widened when they now knew what was coming. Just as they thought it an arm clawed out of the portal. It grabbed the side of the portal and started to pull its body out. Soon another arm came out and did the same. When it was fully emerged it fell out and hit the ground with a thud, shaking the ground briefly and cracking it slightly with its weight.

Hiei glared at the figure as it slowly stood up. He remembered clearly who it was.

"You! Hn, you're a bigger fool then I thought. You saved me the trouble of having to find you," Hiei said.

Kurama and the others looked to Hiei for an answer. After he explained to them that it was the demon that they, Hiei and the others, have been searching for, everyone tensed up. The demonic aura/energy that it was giving off was enough to give the ones that could sense it a headache.

'This does not look good. Its powers seem greater then before. If we don't come up with a plan then our chances of winning are slim,' Kurama thought to himself.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back, drew his sword, and transformed it. He was ready for whatever this demon would throw at them. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into his Rose Whip. After seeing them draw their weapons the demon only laughed.

"I'm glad to see that you're going to all put up a fight. I'd hate to kill you while you're defenseless," the demon said with a smile.

"Enough of this!" Hiei shouted as he ran forward.

"Hiei! Wait!" Kurama yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

Hiei leapt into the air and his right fist burst into flames. The flames flickered wildly as he descended. Punching as hard as he could he thrust his fist forward. The demon smiled and stepped back and into another portal that opened up behind it. Hiei's fist collided with the ground and an explosion of fire erupted. The heat was immense and the others had to shield themselves from the heat. When the fire died down there was a small crater where Hiei stood.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I'm right here," said the demon.

Hiei quickly spun to his left, only to be struck with a pair of claws and sent flying back. He slid to a stop and wrapped his left arm around his chest. Struggling to his feet he looked to his chest and saw three large gashes. Kurama quickly ran to his friends side.

"Hiei! Are you alright?"

"… I'll live," was all Hiei said.

They looked back to where Hiei had been hit and saw the demon slowly stepping out of it's portal, smiling. There was little time for it to say anything as Inuyasha wasted no time in using his Wind Scar. The demon lazily looked at the gold energy wave as it rushed towards him. At the last minute it leaped into the air and avoided the attack. As it went higher into the air another portal opened above it and it disappeared into it. Inuyasha let out a curse as he looked around for where it would appear next.

"Where'd that bastard go no… ARGH!" Inuyasha let out a scream.

Kagome backed away in momentary fear. The demon had reappeared behind Inuyasha and bit into his shoulder and was now holding him up in the air by the same means. Inuyasha tried to lift his sword but the demon bit down harder, causing him to drop his weapon. When it stabbed into the ground it returned to its other form. After staring for a few seconds Kagome reached for her bow and pulled back an arrow. Once she shot her arrow the demon dropped Inuyasha and pulled back into the portal. Inuyasha landed on his feet, but fell to his knees holding onto his wounded shoulder.

"This isn't good," Inuyasha choked out.

"Inuyasha! Are alright?! Let me look at your shoulder," Kagome said.

But he pushed he away softly when she tried to get close and told her he would be fine. Miroku ran to his side as well and Shippo dropped from his shoulder and onto Kagome's.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was able to slightly sense where he was but didn't react quickly enough."

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said as he stood and grabbed his sword.

A portal appeared in the field between the two groups. They all heard a laughter coming from it and the demon poked it's head out.

"This is a joke. I'm glad I decided to come after you two first. This will make killing those other two much easier."

**Kaede's Village**

**Normal POV**

Sango wandered aimlessly around the village. She had wanted to see them off, but felt it would be easier for her if she stayed behind. The only thing that she wished that she had done was say good-bye. Stopping by a fence she leaned onto it and let out a sigh. After a few minutes she realized that this was the same fence that "they" had last talked at. She felt a pain in her heart but was brought away from it when she felt something rub against her leg. Looking down she saw Kilala.

"Oh. Hello Kilala," Sango said as she bent down and picked her up.

Kilala climbed up onto Sango's shoulder and nudged her with her head. A sad smile crossed Sango's lips and she shook her head.

"Even if I did go it wouldn't matter. He... they're probably already gone. The others are most likely almost back too. So if I did go it wouldn't matter."

"Ah. Feeling some guilt for not going are you?" Kaede asked.

Sango slowly turned around to look at her and without saying a word just nodded her head. Kaede could see that she was depressed, it was written all over her face. It was obvious she didn't care that it was showing. Placing a hand on Sango's shoulder caused her to look at Kaede directly, whereas before she was staring at the ground. The old woman smiled at her but it did little to rise Sango's mood.

"Ye might have thought it be best not to go because it would be easier for you, but in truth it would have been best if ye had gone. There may still be some time left. Now hurry and go," Kaede said with a smile.

Sango stared at her, slightly confused. Kaede removed her hand and slowly walked away. As Sango watched her walk away Kilala nudged her again. A small smile crossed her lips and she silently thanked her and Kaede. Kilala jumped off her shoulder and transformed. After making sure that her boomerang was strapped tightly she climbed on top of Kilala.

"Let's hurry Kilala! We can't miss them."

**At The Well**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stood around exhausted. No matter how hard they tried the demon would always retreat into a portal when one of them got close. With this repeated pattern it was slowly tiring them out.

Hiei scanned the scorched land for where it would appear next. He had thrown fire everywhere he could when he spotted the demon, but had decided to stop. It both wore him out and endangered the others. When he was unable to figure out where it would turn up next he turned to look at Miroku.

"Do you sense where he is yet?" Hiei asked.

"Barely, but it's not good enough to tell where he will appear next. He could be leading me to think that he could appear over there but then really show up right behind us. The only time I know for sure is when he's about to come out."

Hiei gritted his teeth. He hated how this was turning out. Looking over to Inuyasha he saw that he was struggling to stay on his feet. He had received the most injuries out of them all by trying to protect Kagome and Kurama, aside from Shippo, seemed to be the least injured. All their attention was drawn to the center of the field where Miroku pointed. A portal opened and the demon dropped out of it, smirking at them all.

"Now that you're all so worn out I don't think I'll even have to use my portals any more to defeat you," it said with a sinister smile.

As it slowly walked towards them Kagome pulled out another arrow. She was going to have to start making her shoots really count now since she was down to only having a few left.

'Please hit him,' Kagome pleaded.

Shooting her arrow it was engulfed in pink energy. It seemed like it would hit but the demon side-stepped it at the last second. After the arrow missed the demon started to pick up it's pace. Before long it was moving at a full sprint towards them. Both Hiei and Kurama charged as well. It took Inuyasha a few tries but he managed to run after them.

Kurama jumped into the air and whipped his whip around to try and confuse the demon before he actually made a motion to strike at it. The demon caught the whip in it's hand and ignored the slight sting of the thorns digging into it's skin. It pulled down on it and slammed Kurama onto the ground. Once it had done that it pulled the whip out of it's hand and threw it away.

Enraged by this Hiei dashed forward at a faster pace and attempted to land a punch on him. Before his fist could connect with the demon it went to slam it's fist on him. He saw it coming and dashed out of the way. When the demon's fist collided with the ground chunks of dirt and clouds of dust flew everywhere. Slightly worried the demon searched for where Hiei went. But what caught it's attention was Inuyasha leaping into the dust cloud, sword raised high above his head. Inuyasha swung down a cut a long gash across it's body. This angered the demon and it lunged at him. Then Hiei appeared next to it, his fist engulfed in flames. The demon's eyes widened in fear, it had assumed that they had hardly any strength left. Wasting no time, Hiei punched the demon and it stumbled backwards out of the clouds of dust.

Kagome watched the clouds careful with her clenching her hands together. She saw a section of the dust start to bulge to the side and out popped the demon, still stumbling from Hiei's attack. Seeing this as an opportunity she grabbed another arrow and shot it. In the corner of it's eye it saw the glow of the arrows energy and made another portal, which it fell backwards into.

"Darn! Missed again."

Kurama was now at this time getting up. He felt dizzy at first when he stood but it quickly passed. Looking around he saw the clouds of dust clearing. Both Hiei and Inuyasha were found with their backs to each other, but when the dust cleared they slowly parted. Kurama made his way over to them and they regrouped.

"This isn't looking too good. I'm not sure how long we can keep this up," Inuyasha struggled to say.

Inuyasha's wounds were finally taking their final toll on him. Hiei and Kurama scanned the area to see if the demon had reappeared yet. But when they had turned their backs they heard the others yell for them to turn around. As they turned around Inuyasha and Kurama were knocked away by giant claws and before Hiei knew it the demon had grabbed him. It had him face him as it crushed him between it's hands. The pain cursing through him made Hiei want to cry out in pain, but he refused to give the demon that satisfaction. Kagome grabbed her last arrow and started to aim but stopped when the demon moved him in what would be the path of her arrow. Not wanting to hit Hiei as well, she lowered her bow and arrow. Seeing her look so helpless the demon couldn't help but smirk.

"This is where it will finally end you troublesome pest. Once I kill you and Kurama all I'll need to do is rest before I kill the other detectives. Then nothing will be in my way."

Baring it's fangs the demon held Hiei in one of it's giant hands and raised the other. It lowered him slightly so that it could impale in with it's claws. When it had raised it's left arm it thought it heard a whooshing noise so it turned to see what was making it. However, it found out what it was at the last minute and it's left arm was hacked off. It screamed in pain and lost it's hold on Hiei, who now broke free. Sango caught her weapon as it made its trip back to her and hovered in the air. As blood poured from the demon's wound it glared up at her.

"I've… been taking it too easy… on all of you. I should have just killed you all from the start!"

A portal opened to his right and the demon started to walked through it when Hiei jumped onto it and fell into the portal with it. Sango cried out for him and rushed for the portal, but was too late and it closed. She looked everywhere for him but found no sign of him. Kagome and the others hurried over to her, Kurama having to lend Inuyasha a shoulder to lean on.

"What's going on here!? Who was that demon and where did it take Hiei!?" Sango exclaimed/asked.

**??**

**Normal POV**

Hiei slowly opened his eyes and only saw darkness. It felt like he had been unconscious for awhile but there was no way to tell for sure. When he tried to look around himself he discovered that even though he couldn't see anything he was floating in an empty space. He had begun to wonder where the demon had gone to. That's when he heard a growl.

"Damn pest. I guess I'll just have to kill you here," the demon said.

"What is 'here'?" Hiei asked.

"This is the void that my portals carry me to. From here I can go anywhere. See for yourself…"

Suddenly the darkness began to fade away and more color filled the area. Hiei realized what this new area was. Even though everything looked hazy they were in the field with the others, only they didn't notice them. Hearing panting from behind himself, Hiei turned around and saw the demon. It was a little more hunched over than usual.

"This is how I know where I'm going. But before I go back and kill them… I'm going to kill you!!"

The demon lunged for Hiei with it's one arm outstretched. It was at this time that Hiei realized that he had some solid footing and jumped back to avoid being ripped apart. When the demon missed it spun around and swung it's tail next. It hit Hiei and he fell down. The demon saw it's chance ran over so that it would be standing over Hiei. Not wasting time it swung down with it's claws, but Hiei disappeared and it missed. Hiei reappeared, still in front of it, with black flames around his fist. With a slight twitch of his hand the black flames expanded and formed a sword and the demon's eyes widened in fear.

"This ends here!"

Hiei slashed the demon multiple times before dashing past it for one final slash. As the demon drew it's final breath it vowed that it would take Hiei with him. Turning back to look at him Hiei took a few steps back. The demons body where Hiei had cut through had red beams of light shooting through them. In one final act the demons body burst and the energy engulfed Hiei.

**At The Well**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stood around, waiting. Waiting to see what would happen next. Kagome, along with assistance from Kurama, had started to treat Inuyasha's wounds. Shippo kept watch with Miroku and Sango stood by the well with Kilala. Sango had told Kilala to stay transformed just in case the demon came back. As they stood there Sango scratched Kilala behind one of her ears. Fear had filled Sango as they waited. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened as a cold wind blew by.

"Hiei… where are you?"

**End Chapter 21**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, dispate a sad ending to it. This story is near completion so I hope you all stick around to the very end. Please leave reviews and thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

I feel like I'm getting lazy with this one at parts. So if there are any mistakes sorry about that. But there shouldn't be any, with the exception of maybe a few spelling mistakes. Well enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Only this story and Oni.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 22**

**Normal POV**

Kagome looked down at her watch once again. She had started to do this every few minutes once she and Kurama had finished tending to Inuyasha's wounds. It was almost noon and there was still no sign of Hiei or the demon they were fighting. Everyone, even though someone wouldn't admit it, was beginning to worry. Most in particular was Sango and Kurama, though Kurama was doing a much better job of hiding his concern. Sango seemed to be a nervous wrack.

Kurama wasn't sure what to make of the situation now. He didn't want to believe that his friend was dead, but he also wasn't sure that he could rule out the possibility that he was. When Kurama stood everyone looked his way hoping that he had sensed something. Seeing the look in their eyes he regrettably shook his head and pulled out his communicator. It only took a few seconds after opening it for Koenma's face to appear on the screen.

"Ah, there you are Kurama. Where are you?" Koenma asked.

Slowly at first Kurama told him the events of the morning up until now. When he informed him that there was still no sign of Hiei there was a small bit of silence. Koenma was thrilled to hear that they had most likely killed the demon, but the news about Hiei was unsettling. Koenma decided to give Kurama permission to stay for the rest of the day if need be. So far Yusuke and Kuwabara were still doing ok. But if anything seemed to go wrong, even the slightest, then Koenma told him he would call him back. With that the screen went black and Kurama put it away. Turning to look at the others Kurama said, "All of you can return to the village. I'll continue to wait to see if anything turns up."

"I'm not going. I'll wait for as long as I have to," Sango said without looking at anyone. No one argued with her and started to walk back to the village. But Miroku didn't leave at first. He just stood there and stared at her back. Sango could feel him staring, but didn't dare to look back at him. She knew why he was staring and it did hurt her to know that her decision was upsetting him but she had made up her mind. Slowly, Miroku turned and walked away. Now it was just Sango, Kilala, and Kurama standing in the field. Kurama looked at Sango with a sad smile.

**Later That Day**

It was well past noon and still no sign of Hiei was to be found. Kurama and Sango would split up and search the area incase Hiei showed up elsewhere, but that also proved pointless. They met up back at the well and took a break. As they sat in silence Kurama glanced over to Sango. It seemed like she had a look of determination, but when he looked carefully into her eyes he saw despair. Sango broke the silence with a question.

"Kurama, do you really think that Hiei's… dead?"

Looking away from her and to the far trees he said, "I honestly have no idea. The only thing we can do is wait."

"But what if he reappeared somewhere else! He could be hurt and dying…"

Kurama looked at her with that same sad smile from before and stood up. She looked at him slightly confused. "Well then. We should hurry up and look as much as we can." Sango nodded her head and climbed onto Kilala.

**???**

**Hiei's POV**

'I'm… I dead…?'

"I feel so light. As if I was floating. But that doesn't make any sense. Why would I be floating?"

My body felt weak and beaten. When I tried to move any part of my body it felt as if my flesh was ripping apart. Slowly I opened my eyes to see if I could tell where I was. Luckily it was dark out because even the faint glow of the stars stunned my eyes briefly. When I tried to move again the same feeling coursed through me and I fell back, crying out in pain.

"Hn… I guess it's time that I finally died."

**Normal POV**

Not too far off Hiei thought he could hear something moving around in the bushes. He grunted and tried to move but was unable to. Accepting that some weak demon would finish him off, he stopped struggling. As he laid there he thought he heard a voice. It belonged to a girl that much Hiei could tell. Ignoring the pain Hiei slightly turned his head to where he heard the voice. A small girl in a checkered pattern kimono popped out of the bushes and stared at Hiei once she noticed him. She paused for a moment when she saw him and then turned back and yelled, "Sesshomaru-sama! Over here!" Shortly after that Hiei hard another voice and a small imp demon walked out of the bushes. "Now listen here you stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have the time to be wasting it on anybody." The girl looked at the imp demon with a defiant look and said, "But he's hurt pretty badly. See?" The girl stepped to the side and pointed at Hiei. When the imp looked at him it gasped slightly in disgust and stepped back. It bumped into something and it looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know you were…" but Sesshomaru ignored him and walked past him and up to the girl and Hiei. He looked down at Hiei and Hiei did his best to glare at him. "Rin. We do not need to help him. Let's go." But Rin grabbed onto his pants and tugged back on them to stop him. "Please Sesshomaru-sama. We can't leave him like this. What if another demon comes by and eats him? I'll tend to his wounds, I promise." Sesshomaru looked down at her and reluctantly nodded his head. A huge smile lit up her face and she called for Ah-Un. As the two-headed dragon walked over to them the little imp started to protest, "But Lord Sesshomaru!" He was cut off however. "Silence Jaken." Once that was said Jaken didn't dare argue and kept quiet. Sesshomaru, despite Hiei's protest to the whole idea, lifted him and placed him on Ah-Un's back.

After Hiei was placed on Ah-Un's back he was too tired to even threaten them again. Before he knew it he passed out.

**The Following Morning**

Hiei woke to the sound of birds chirping. He could sense that he wasn't alone and opened his eyes to see who was near him. Not too far off he could see a little girl and a two-headed dragon walking towards him. It was then that he remembered the night before and sat up. The sudden jolt shot pain through him, but not like before. It was then that he took the time to look at himself. His shirt, or what was left of it, was next to him and his whole torso was wrapped in bandages. There were a few on his arms and face too. The band-aids really threw him off.

'Why are these in this time?' Hiei wondered.

When he looked up he saw the girl, which he now knew was Rin, running towards him. She had a smile on her face and was carrying a bundle of flowers. When she reached him she paused slightly to catch her breath. Hiei watched her carefully as she held out a flower to him. "I'm glad that you're recovering. Here, this is for you." Hiei just stared at it as if he was confused. Seeing that he wasn't going to take it her smile went away. Hiei tried to stand and was able to get to his knees but the pain he felt prevented him from going any further. "You shouldn't move so much. Your wounds could reopen," Rin warned. Despite not wanting to listen to her Hiei could tell that she was right. He could feel fresh blood starting to dampen his bandages and decided to lie back down.

Rin set a couple of the flowers down next to Hiei before walking away, while Ah-Un stayed behind to lie down. She didn't go far before she stopped and started to do something else. But do to Hiei's angle he couldn't tell what. After a few minutes Hiei sat up again, put his shirt on, and this time took it slower when he tried to stand up. He was successful this time and looked around at his surroundings. Nothing but an open field filled his view. Far in the distance he could see trees. 'That must be where that girl found me,' Hiei guessed. Thinking back to the previous night he remembered that there were two others there as well. The imp he could tell was very weak but the taller demon was incredibly powerful. As he was Hiei knew that he didn't stand a chance. Glancing back at the girl Hiei decided to leave while she wasn't looking. But of course, once he started to leave the girl turned back and started to run after him.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave Rin alone!"

Hiei looked at her in the corner of his eye but didn't stop. It only took her and Ah-Un a few seconds to reach him. When Rin caught up to him she grabbed onto his arm and tried to stop him. Hiei told her to let go but she didn't. "But Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that he wanted to talk to you when he got back. He said that he could smell Inuyasha's scent on you." Once Hiei heard her mention Inuyasha's name he reconsidered staying. But then again he wasn't sure if this Sesshomaru was an enemy looking for a way to find Inuyasha or not. Then again why would these people bother to tend to his wounds? Deciding to take a chance Hiei removed Rin's hold on him and walked back to where he had woken up. As they waited for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return Rin would try to get Hiei to play with her or talk, both of which he refused to do.

**Some Time Later**

Sesshomaru could be seen in the distance walking towards their camp, with Jaken following closely behind. When Hiei noticed them he stood up and Rin ran towards them, stopping halfway. Rin smiled when he reached her. Sesshomaru stared over at Hiei. Not liking being stared at Hiei glared at him. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could leave.

"So what do you want? The human child told me that you could smell Inuyasha's scent on me."

"Yes. I can smell him, though it was very weak and most of the scent was overpowered by the smell of your own blood. But now it's gone do to Rin cleaning and tending to your wounds. Now tell me, what is your name and what connection do you have with my half-brother?"

"Hn. My name is Hiei. There is no connection between us. It's just for the time being we are traveling together but got separated during a battle. Now, are you finished?" Hiei said impatiently.

Jaken started to yell at Hiei for showing so little respect, but it went on deaf ears. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care much and told Rin that they were leaving. Rin called for Ah-Un and followed Sesshomaru when he walked away. She looked back to Hiei and waved. Hiei watched them walk away annoyed. 'That was pointless,' Hiei thought. Looking up at the sky and judged by the position of the sun Hiei figured it had to be a little past noon. Feeling like his body had healed enough over the course of the morning, just enough so that his wounds wouldn't reopen, Hiei started at a slow jog. After a while he picked up his speed. Once he reached the trees he leapt up onto a branch and continued through the forest like that. As he jumped from branch to branch he became a blur as his speed picked up.

**Back At Kaede's Village**

Kurama let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He and Sango had returned to the village late the previous night and had been searching all morning. They had returned to the village to eat lunch, which Kagome prepared.

"So… still no sign of Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If we can't find him soon I think we may have to accept the fact that he's gone."

Sango sat quietly by the window petting Kilala. She would glance out the window every few seconds in hope of seeing something. Kagome looked over to Miroku, who was sitting next to her, to see how he was doing. It wasn't too hard for her to tell that he was hurting. He just stared with a blank expression into the flames. Once the stew was done everyone quietly ate. Sango was the first to finish hers, as she wanted to hurry up and continue to search for Hiei. When she stood it was actually Inuyasha that stopped her.

"Sango, wait. There's no point in exhausting yourself. Just wait and I'll help you look for him. Besides, I owe that little bastard a few hits." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I can't wait. I'm going to head out farther to see if he could be anywhere out there." Sango said.

Just like that she was gone. Kurama calmly placed his bowl on the floor when he was done and looked at everyone. "As much as I don't want to I must leave after tonight if we can't find Hiei. I will return however to try and find him in hope that he's still alive whenever I can. There is just too much going on that I can't put off any longer." Kagome looked at him and nodded in understanding. It was their world after all and it needed to be protected now more then ever. Inuyasha got up and left to aid Sango while everyone else just sat there.

As Kilala flew through the sky Sango asked if she remembered Hiei's scent. When she received a nod and a growl in response she tightened her grip on Kilala's fur. 'No matter what Hiei… I will find you. I promise.'

**Deep in a Forest**

**Nightfall**

Sango and Kilala landed in the middle of the forest. It was far too dark out to see anything from above the trees, but the faint glow of the moon did provide them with enough light to see somewhat around them on the ground. They knew better then to wander aimlessly in the dark in an unfamiliar area. Sango looked around and found a large tree. At its base there was a hollow opening. Kilala went over and investigated it. When she found no trace of a demon inside Sango walked over. They both ducked down inside and Kilala wrapped her tails around Sango to try and keep her warm. After Sango laid her weapon down she leaned back against Kilala and almost fell asleep instantly. She had gotten little sleep the night before and all the stress that she felt had worn her out. Reaching up she scratched Kilala behind one of her ears.

"Since when did I care so much? I can't even remember when it was that my feelings started to change. Isn't it ironic Kilala? A demon slayer falling for… huh?"

Not too far off Sango thought that she saw a pair of red eyes glow in the darkness up in a tree. Her eyes opened wide for a moment, excitement feeling her. When she leaned forward to get up she heard Kilala start to hiss. After taking a closer look she saw that it was not Hiei in the tree, but in fact a large demon. It jumped out of the tree and wings sprouted from its back. They began to flap and suspended it in the air. On its feet were sharp talons and it had sharp claws as well. It snarled at her, revealing grotesque teeth. As it floated there it let out a screech and many more like it flew into the area. Sango swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as she stared at what seemed like certain death ahead of her. Reaching for her weapon slowly, Sango and Kilala slowly stepped out. When Sango looked around she had to guess that there had to be at least twenty of them hovering around. Most were above the trees.

Tightly grabbing her Hiraikotsu she whispered to Kilala, "Ready?" Hearing her hiss once more Sango threw her weapon. It flew through the air with deadly accuracy and hit three of the demons. The main one however dodged her attack and went for her. With her weapon still not returned Sango reached for her sword, but couldn't find it. She cursed herself for not wearing her slayer outfit and waited for the right time to move. Kilala however leapt into the air and collided with the demon. They tumbled to the ground and it quickly reacted by grabbing Kilala by the throat and throwing her to the side. When Sango caught Hiraikotsu she yelled out Kilala's name and started to run towards the demon with her weapon held high. She swung it as hard as she could but it flew back up to avoid her. As she prepared to throw it again she felt claws dig into her back. They weren't deep but the pain did cause her to cry out and fall to her knees. Kilala jumped onto the demon that attacked Sango and ripped out its throat. Using Hiraikotsu for support Sango got on her feet, panting. She watched as the demons started to circle around them, signaling that they would soon strike again. Feeling like this might be the end Sango gripped the strap of her weapon tightly and got ready for when they would attack.

The lead demon that she had first seen made the first move. It descended at a great speed with its talons pointed at Sango. As she braced herself she caught something in the corner of her eye, actually there were multiple things that caught her eye. Fireballs started to shot out from the forest depths. The first one caught the demon flying down at Sango. It cried out as its flesh burned away and fell dead next to Sango. Most of the others were caught in the assault and the few that remanded flew away. Looking to where the fireballs came from Sango's eyes widened and a smile crossed her lips, completely forgetting about her wound. Hiei, panting slightly, came walking out from behind the trees. He simply shook his head.

"Stupid slayer. What do you think you're doing out here?" Hiei asked.

Sango just kept smiling at him, as he got closer. Once he sat down by a tree he stared at her questionably. "Why are you smiling at me?" he asked, more confused then anything. Sango walked over to him, sat next to him, and held him in a strong embrace. Hiei froze up, not sure how to react at first. When he recovered he told her to let him go and tried to get her to let go without hurting her. But Sango refused to and held on tight. After a few seconds Hiei felt that his neck was wet. 'Is she… crying?' Hiei wondered. "I thought you were dead…" Sango whispered. Hiei turned his head away, not sure what to do. "Hn. Why would I be dead? Once in his portal and he couldn't get away that demon was no match for me." Hiei let out an irritated sigh. It was obvious even to him that she didn't plan to let go any time soon. He looked at Kilala, whom had walked over to them and laid down next to them. Leaning back, Hiei let out a sigh.

**End Chapter 22**

I think this was a good ending. A bit predictable with Hiei showing up I think, but still I like how I ended this chapter. Well it's about done now. One more chapter to go I believe. I hope I make it a great ending. Please leave reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

Well here it is and I'm not too thrilled with the outcome. I'm sure it's ok, but I could have done a lot better with this (or so that's how I feel). I hope you all enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Only this story and Oni.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Change of POV, location, and time**

**Trip To The Past**

**Chapter 23**

**Normal POV**

Sango awoke the next morning with the sun shining on her. As she sat up she winched as a terrible pain shot across her back. Memories of the previous night came back to her and she mentally cursed herself for forgetting about it. It was at this time that she took notice of the fact that Hiei wasn't anywhere in site. She spotted Kilala still sleeping next to the tree and woke her up. The giant demon cat stretched itself before it lightly nudged Sango. She scratched her behind one of her ears and asked her if she could smell Hiei's scent. Sango asked her if she could lead her to where Hiei was, but oddly Kilala shook her head. It confused Sango as to why she wouldn't take her to him.

"She won't take you because I told her not to."

When Sango jumped from surprise she mentally cursed again for not being aware of her surroundings. Turning around she saw Hiei. He stood not too far from her with his hands in his pockets. Sango took note that he had removed some of his bandages, revealing that most of his injuries were mostly healed and that he had covered up his Jagan Eye again. Neither one said anything at first but Sango ended up breaking the silence.

"So where did you go and why didn't you want me or Kilala to follow you?" Sango asked.

"I was searching the area and I also sent out a message to Kurama."

Sango looked at him questioningly. She wondered how he could have done that. As far as she could tell they were in the middle of nowhere. As Hiei looked at her his Jagan Eye light up a few times with light blue color, it in a sense pulsed. He told her that he told Kurama through telepathy. When he told her that her eyes widened in surprise and slight worry. Hiei, unsure of why, told her that he never read her mind. As Sango shifted her position she winched again because of her back. Hiei took note of this. He turned his back to her and said, "Let's go." They needed to hurry up and get her wound properly taken care of. Unlike Hiei, Sango's body was weaker and more likely to get a serious infection. Hiei started to walk away without her and Sango told Kilala that they were leaving. Both quickly caught up with him.

For a while nothing was said and Hiei was glad. Ever since the previous night he felt odd being next to her. He wasn't sure why but it irritated him to no end. During their silent stride Kilala transformed back into her little form and jumped onto Hiei's shoulder. He glared at her and pushed her off, causing her to fall in to Sango's arms.

"She just wanted to be near you," Sango said.

"That fur ball has legs. She can walk."

Kilala hissed at the fur ball comment and instead curled up in her new spot. Once again everything became quiet again. As they walked Sango would glance over at Hiei with her eyes, but say nothing. She kept mentally kicking herself for acting like this.

'What's wrong with me? I feel so nervous around him now.'

A few hours have passed since they started walking. Sango asked if they could take a short break. Hiei didn't say anything and instead walked over to a tree and leaned against it with his arms crossed. When Sango sat down next to him she let out a sigh. For a while after they started walking she started to not feel too good. But because she didn't want to seem weak to him she hadn't said anything. When Hiei glanced down at her he could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, but dismissed it. After a few minutes he pushed himself off the tree and looked down at Sango. When he said it was time to go but got no answer he kneed down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She barely flinched and he frowned.

'The infection must be worse then I thought,' Hiei thought.

Letting out a sigh he reached over and picked Sango up. When she was in his arms she ended up resting her head on his shoulder. Hiei looked over to Kilala, whom was now on the ground, and told her that there was no time to waste. The two started to run in the direction of the village.

Some time later they met up with Kurama and the others. Hiei told them how Sango got her wound and Kagome quickly did what she could to aid Sango. When she was finished Hiei carefully pick Sango back up and they made their way back to the village. By nightfall they reached it and Hiei laid Sango down gently in Kaede's hut. Kaede greeted them all when she walked in. The rest of the night was uneventful. Hiei refused to answer any questions that were thrown his way, not that it surprised anyone. The only thing that Hiei said the entire night was, "Kurama, tomorrow we go back to that hell hole called our home."

All night Hiei had been unable to sleep. Instead he sat up in a tree and watched the stars. Before morning came around Hiei went back inside the hut. When it was morning Kaede was the first to wake up and prepared breakfast for everyone. Everyone except Sango, who was still sound asleep, and Hiei ate their food. When Shippo saw that Hiei wasn't eating his food he sneaked over and took his. As soon as everyone was finished Hiei was on his feet and out the door. Not wanting to keep the demon waiting everyone followed, except Kohaku. He wished to stay with Sango. Before long they were all at the well and saying their good-byes again.

"Hopefully no one will attack us again," Kagome said with a laugh.

Hiei wasted no time in stepping onto the side of the well. Before he jumped in he turned and looked at the group that had aided him. Kagome took this time to notice that something about Hiei seemed different and decided to ask.

"Hiei, why did you take off your headband?"

Staring blankly at her he said, "… It was irritating me, so I removed it."

Not wasting any more time he nodded to everyone and then jumped into the well, disappearing in a flash of light. Kurama turned to Kagome and said, "Once things have settled down on our side I'll inform you." With that Kurama turned and jumped into the well. When they were both gone Kagome and the others decided to return to the village. The first thing Kagome did when they got back was go to Kaede's to check on Sango. On her way there she saw Kohaku playing with some of the other children. Upon entering she saw Sango sitting up and eating the leftovers from breakfast.

"…They're gone, right? Back to your time?" Sango asked.

Kagome sat next to her and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Kurama told me he would come by my house to let me know when things have been fixed in our time."

"I see. Did Hiei say anything before he left?" Sango asked as she finished her food.

"I'm sorry, but no he didn't."

A small smile crossed Sango's face, surprising Kagome. She thought that it would have made her sad to hear that. But it seemed to be having the opposite effect. Sango saw that she was confused and decided to explain.

"It's just that I expected it is all. If he had said something then I would have been surprise. Besides… he left me something," Sango said as she reached down next to herself. She pulled up her sword and tied around the sheath was Hiei's bandanna. Kagome let a smile cross her lips as well. It didn't seem like much, but it must have meant something to Sango.

**One Month Later**

**Present Time**

Kagome let out a sigh as she stepped out the front door to her house. As she walked to school memories of everything that happened recently flashed into her mind. When they had no luck of finding any clues as to Naraku's whereabouts Kagome had decided to return home. A week after that Kurama had stopped by her house and told her that everything was back to normal. Since then he would visit her every now and then. She always enjoyed spending time with him. Today they were planning on seeing each other after school. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her friends calling out her name. Turning to look at them she waved.

'I can't wait until then.'

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara**

The final school bell of the day rang and Yusuke sighed with relief. Keiko had made sure that he attended all of his classes and he was glad it was over. 'Tomorrow I'll have to be sure to avoid her,' Yusuke thought to himself. As he stuffed his books into his bag both Keiko and Kuwabara walked over to his desk. Keiko looked at him with a smile on her face.

"There. Now was that so hard? It wouldn't hurt you to do this more often," Keiko said.

Yusuke grumbled low enough so that Keiko couldn't hear his response. Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke's pathetic behavior and Yusuke glared at him. After he punched him in the back of the head he remembered that they were going to meet Kurama somewhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved to Keiko as they left.

**With Kurama**

Kurama was sitting down on a bench reading one of his books as he patiently waited for the others. As he was reading he felt a familiar presence behind him. "I'm surprised you're here Hiei," Kurama said as he closed his book. Without a word Hiei stepped around the bench and sat down. The two sat in silence and watched as people went by on their daily lives. It was Hiei that was the first to speak.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shut his eyes in annoyance. He knew that Kurama knew what he was talking about.

"Why do you insist on keep talking to that stupid girl!?"

"I keep talking to her because I enjoy her company. There is no harm in that."

"Baka! I don't need her snooping her nose around," Hiei said as he glared at nothing in particular in front of him. Kurama laughed a little and Hiei's glare shifted his way. "There's nothing to worry about Hiei. I'm aware that she may ask questions but do you really think I'd just tell her anything?" Hiei didn't say anything and stood up. He could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara getting close and didn't want to be seen. After a quick glance at Kurama, Hiei left.

Shortly after he left Yusuke and Kuwabara came up from behind. Kurama stood and greeted them. They talked among themselves as they waited for Kagome to arrive. There would be slight bickering between Yusuke and Kuwabara, but aside from that it was a relatively peaceful discussion. As they were talking Kagome spotted them from the other side of the street. She shouted to them and waved when they looked up. Once it was safe to cross she joined up with them.

"Hi guys. You all seem to be doing well. No demons seem to be running amok," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, and hopefully I won't be needed for awhile. I could use a vacation," Yusuke said as he slumped over.

Kagome smiled at his action to express how tired he was. She looked at Kurama and he asked her how things were going for her.

"Well, I'm having some trouble with my studies actually. Going back and forth between time is a little distracting."

"I could help you some time if you want," Kurama offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm sure you need to focus on your own work," Kagome said.

Kurama reassured her that it wouldn't be a problem and offered to help her today. She thought about it for a minute and agreed to it. They both heard what sounded like grumbling behind them. Studying isn't what Yusuke had in mind for his afternoon. He nudged Kuwabara on his arm and asked him if he wanted to go to the arcade instead. Kuwabara quickly agreed and they left, waving to Kurama and Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his behavior.

"I guess he doesn't like to study much," Kagome said.

"I'm afraid not. He really should try to some time."

Truth be told, Kurama had planned on Yusuke and Kuwabara leaving at the mention of studying instead of goofing around. He wanted to talk to Kagome privately about what was going on in the past. But during their walk to Kagome's house he didn't bring it up. When they arrived they were greeted by Kagome's mother. After a quick greeting they went to Kagome's room. When Kagome opened her door she jumped slightly from surprise.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed with his arms and legs crossed. He glared at Kurama when he saw him but ignored him for the moment. Looking to Kagome he replied, "We've gotten some leads as to where Naraku could be. Plus there's the chance that there could be some jewel shards involved before we reach him." Kagome knew what this meant. He wanted her to go back, now. She sighed heavily, knowing that this might be their only chance at finding him for a while and if she refused she would never hear the end of it from him.

"Fine Inuyasha. Just give me some time to get my things ready. I'm sorry Kurama. Maybe next time you could help me, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, but actually I wanted to ask you about your journey. How are the others in your group doing?" Kurama asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him and simply said that they were fine. 'Not that I expected to get much of an answer from him,' Kurama thought to himself. After going back and forth countless times Kagome was finally ready. Kagome said goodbye to her mom and they all headed for the well. Once there Kurama stood in front of the well to see them off. Before Kagome climbed into the well she turned to look at Kurama.

"I almost forgot! Could you deliver a message for me?"

Kurama nodded his head and waited for Kagome to tell him what it was. "Tell him that she says thank you." He knew who she was talking about. But what was the thank you for? They said there farewells and Kurama shut the doors to the well house.

Later that evening as Kurama walked home he found Hiei waiting outside his bedroom window on a tree branch. When he reached his room he opened the window. Silently Hiei jumped in and rested on the ledge. Kurama walked over to his desk and placed his book in its rightful place. As he shifted through the papers on his desk he spoke without looking back at Hiei.

"I have a message for you. Would you like to know," Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't say anything in response. Not that it was that surprising anyway. Kurama turned to look at him as he told him.

"She says thank you. What is the thanks for?" Kurama asked with a sly smile, even though he knew that he would get no answer in return. As he thought Hiei said nothing and so he turned back to his desk. Hiei continued to stare outside. His gaze eventually led him to the stars. A small scowl crossed his lips.

"Hn."

**End**

Not a very great ending. It's just that I couldn't stay motivated every time I tried to work on this. But I did want to have a ending for everyone that has read this story. Some time in the future I plan to redo this chapter. I want to thank everyone that has read this story and left me reviews. If not for those I probably would have never got this far with it or even finished it for that matter. Sorry for the disappointment. As a bonus though I do plan to make a sequal to this. I'm going to try and put a lot more effort into that one so hopefully it'll be just as good as this one.


End file.
